


We can help each other, You and Me.

by ElsB



Series: The Misadventures of The Keg Gang [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bisexual Tommy Hagan, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Disaster Gays, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gay Billy Hargrove, Hand Jobs, Keg Boys, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Public Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Tommy needs love, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsB/pseuds/ElsB
Summary: How our beloved keg gang get together.Cue gay panic, angst, crack and a sprinkling of smut.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Heather Holloway/ Carol Perkins, Robin Buckley/Carol Perkins, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway/Carol Perkins, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington
Series: The Misadventures of The Keg Gang [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658290
Comments: 54
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Tomgrove, Harringrove and Stommy fans, or Keg Boys to be exact.  
> this one's for you <3
> 
> This will be part of a series exploring the hilarious and sometimes sad misadventures of the Keg Gang or more specifically, Steve, Billy, Tommy, Robin, Heather and Carol, because there isn't enough if any content about these idiots and well i love them too much.
> 
> anyway I really hope you enjoy <3

Tommy is already really sick of summer, and it hasn’t even really started yet. He’s lonely and a little bit heart broken, well that's what it feels like anyway. Summer started and his relationship with Carol ended. She gave him some half baked excuse about going off to college and not wanting to try at the long distance thing, wanting the full college experience, and well having a boyfriend would make that difficult. Not that she had any trouble sleeping around while they were together. And okay, yes, he did encourage it and in all honesty he wasn’t exactly not sleeping around himself, but it still stung. Especially with how final everything feels, and how rejected he feels. She’s only gonna be an hours drive away. 

But he was stuck in Hawkins and well he was feeling like a bit of a loser. 

Having been branded the class clown at high school did wonders for his popularity, but not much for his future prospects, having graduated one of the lowest in his class, well not quite the lowest, that title went to Steve.

The break up with Carol and the idea of having to stay in Hawkins has made Tommy reevaluate his life choices, how he got here and why. Suffocating under the weight of an uncertain future and he’s found himself dwelling on the past, he keeps thinking about Steve and how much he misses the fluffy haired bastard, at first he puts that down to just being lonely and upset about his break up having no real friends to console him, but in retrospect he finds he’s not all that upset at all, he’s relieved even. 

The only thing is he’s discovered while taking a stroll down memory lane, is he’s unearthed some truths about himself that he’d rather not own up to, one being that he’s undeniably and unexpectedly in love with one Steve Harrington.

It came as a shock at first when he found some old photos, when clearing out his basement, of the two of them together, back in the glory days before that bitch Nancy stole Steve away from him. The photos weren’t even incriminating but they bought memories flooding back, memories that were incriminating of the night these particular pictures were taken.

It was the end of summer before junior year, Steve’s parents weren’t home like they hadn’t been all summer and Steve had invited both Tommy and Carol to his place. Steve had somehow managed to break into his parents liquor cabinet, and Carol managed to lift some beers from Bradley’s Big Buy earlier that day. 

It was a nice evening with the three of them getting drunk, shooting the shit and listening to music, even fooling about in Steve’s pool for a bit. Carol however could not handle her alcohol too well back then and ended her night passed out in Steve’s parents bed, with a bucket beside her just in case she might need to empty the contents of her stomach again. 

The night for Steve and Tommy however was still young. They continued to drink and found themselves in Steve’s room. Tommy was no stranger to the place and felt very comfortable rifling through his things as if he owned the place. He was just snooping in Steve’s top draw, where he found some old dirty magazines and a VHS, that was definitely not PG-13.

“Jackpot” he declared waving his found treasure in the air as Steve looked on from the bed with a mix of embarrassment and shame.

“Ah man, don’t do that, put those back!” Steve practically cried.

“What!? No!” Tommy quickly snatched them out of the way as Steve lunged off the bed trying to grab the offending items from Tommy’s grasp. “C’mon Harrington, live a little, it's not as if either of us are getting laid tonight anyway! What with you being pathetic and my girlfriend passed out in the next room” he pleaded his case.

Well he must have pleaded his case quite convincingly, because the two of them did end up laid that night, just not in the way either of them had expected. 

Snippets of that night flash through Tommy’s mind, as he continues to look through the photos. How the two of them had started mutually jerking off to the tape Tommy found, to the two of them jerking each other off, escalating to Tommy on his knees with Steve’s cock in his mouth. They had both put that night down to drunken stupidity and never to be spoke of again at the risk of someone finding out and branding them fags.

Just the memory of that night had Tommy at least a little hard, half chub rubbing uncomfortably against his briefs, tension coiling low in his stomach. It was concerning, this could not be happening, he wasn’t gay. With shame overwhelming him and his stupid dick not getting the picture Tommy sluggishly drags himself from his basement to remedy his affliction with a long cold shower and to find an invite to the first party he could stumble across, where he’d inevitably find some random chick desperate enough to blow him in the bathroom and distract him from images of Steve.

But it keeps happening, he keeps reminiscing, he keeps remembering, not just that one night but just times spent with Steve in general. Hazy summer nights, smoking some weed and laughing until their stomachs hurt, sneaking into the movie theatre to watch some shit film neither of them were particularly interested in, they did it just for the thrill of it.

The memories make his heart ache, he misses his friend more than he ever imagined he could and he doesn’t know what to do with that. He often finds himself alone in his basement, half a bottle of jack down and just looking at those photos. The photos that lead to memories, which lead to his dick achingly hard in his pants. 

Like now.

Drunk and stupid he begins palming himself through his jeans, chasing the friction hungrily to try and rid some of the frustrations that keep building and building. When that only gives him so much relief he undoes his zipper to free his cock, licks his palm and begins to slowly but surely jerk himself, all the while picturing Steve and his dopey smile, eyes half lidded , pupils blown out with lust and a little glazed from the alcohol, reaching over and grabbing his dick with a wicked hand. 

Tommy strokes himself with practised determination, letting his mind conjure dirty fantasies of Steve pinned down to the mattress as Tommy fucksinto him slow and easy at first, sliding into that gorgeous wet heat, drawing out delicious moans and whines from Steve as he hits that magical spot, while he tugs and pulls at Steve’s perfectly coiffed hair. Then faster and harder, finger tips grasping a hip hard enough to bruise, Steve’s fists tangled in the sheets as he tries to gain purchase while being pounded into mercilessly, babbling as they both draw closer to their crescendo. 

Tommy’s movements become more frantic as he feels himself climb to the edge, he wants to drag this out as long as possible, to continue imagining all the filthy things he could get Steve to do, but he’s teetering dangerously close to edge and Tommy has never really been known for his self control. He never lets up on his cock, flicking his wrist just right as he comes up to the head and sliding his fist back down his shaft as rough and as fast as he can, squeezing his base in a vain attempt to last just a little longer. Before long he feels his whole body tense as his balls draw tight and a crashing wave of pleasure shoots through him,he cries out Steve’s name with a shout, while white hot ropes shoot up his stomach, his chest, some even hitting his chin.

Tommy lays there breaths coming in ragged as he slowly floats back down to earth, thoroughly wrecked, his t-shirt undoubtedly ruined as his cum seeps through the fabric, making his skin sticky and wet, with equal parts shame and guilt. 

-  
It's after he’s come down from the high of his post orgasm bliss that the panic really starts to settle in. It’s made a home in his bones and he’s antsy, he’s jittery and he hates it. He’s a powder keg just one spark away from exploding all over Hawkins.

He needs distractions, and distractions he finds at nearly every party he finds himself invited to.

Since graduation there’s always an excuse for a party, so Hawkins shit hole that it is; is never lacking for those, it’s early June and he finds himself down at Lovers Lake. Some of the graduating class had thought it a good idea to have a bonfire and well word spread around quickly. Tommy pulls up alongside the cars of his classmates all haphazardly parked well away from the revelers in an attempt to avoid damage to what was possibly some of these kids most expensive possessions. 

The chaos of the party in full swing is just far enough away that he can only faintly hear the sound of whatever music is blaring from the boombox that someone had kindly bought, and that the shouts and cheers and conversations aren’t too deafening only getting louder the closer he gets. 

As he approaches the body of people near the bonfire his heart leaps from his chest and into his throat, as he spots on the other side of the fire pit the very object of his affection, the starring role in all his dirty little fantasies. He attempts to choke down the rising bile and jealousy that is quickly trying to expel itself from his stomach and making a home in his throat, as he watches on in silent fury; Steve Harrington flirting with some junior girl. 

Tommy knows all of Steve’s little tricks, knows his routine when it comes to charming girls. It was a tried and tested method and now that he appears to be well and truly over Nancy, there’s no reason for Steve not to lay it on thick.

Steve is shotgunning a beer, while the girl looks on with a hint of amusement in her eyes. Objectively the girl is pretty with bright blue eyes, a freckled face and dirty blonde hair, she seems familiar with Steve in a way that appears to Tommy like whatever Steve and this girl has going on, it’s been happening for longer than just one night. The girl doesn’t seem that impressed at Steve’s antics just fond. Tommy isn’t sure why he continues watching for so long, especially as it’s just making his chest ache with a longing he really doesn’t want to address just yet, but he’s transfixed, absolutely in awe of just how pretty Steve looks in the warm glow of the fire. Steve’s hair has grown out just beyond his nape and appears effortlessly messy, although Tommy knows better that Steve would have spent hours trying to perfect his style, to appear just the right side of styled without looking like he had tried too hard. His big brown eyes twinkle with amusement and his pale skin takes on an almost golden hue in the light of the fire as he continues to try and impress that girl, and Tommy for a fleeting moment lets himself imagine what exactly he would do if he were in that girl's place.

“You’re staring”

Tommy’s startled out of fantasy by a deep gravelly voice behind him and a firm heavy hand clamping down on his shoulder, his heart’s racing faster than it has any right to be as his anxiety at being caught out begins to bubble to the surface. 

“What!? No I wasn't!” Tommy all but squeaks his response, face flushing with embarrassment, although if anyone asked he’d blame it on the fire, swerving round to face his accuser. There Billy Hargrove stands in jeans far too tight to ever be considered decent, leaving incredibly little to the imagination, not that Tommy’s imagination ever had any trouble in the first place, Billy has this magnetic charisma about him, he’s an asshole sure but an asshole that attracts people like moths to a flame, and Tommy’s no different from the rest, finds himself drawn to him also, in what capacity thought Tommy is really struggling with at the moment. Hargrove raises one eyebrow with a knowing smirk as if he knows all Tommy’s dirty little secrets.

“Sure…” Billy draws out in a tone that’s dripping with sarcasm, projecting his utter disbelief of Tommy’s pathetic defence. Tommy feels the not so subtle hint of anger pang in the depths of his stomach as he quickly scrambles for a decent enough explanation that wills hopefully throw Billy off the sent, Tommy can’t risk anyone clueing in on his pining, especially not Billy, he’d never hear the end of it and would probably get run outta town.

“I wasn’t, i was just spaced out ya know? Smoked a joint on the way here and just got a bit dizzy.. It's not really that big a deal” Tommy speaks far too quickly to be even remotely convincing, words tumbling outta his stupid mouth like vomit and immediately cringes as he digs further and further into his own grave.

Tommy is convinced that Billy would surely deck him for being a queer or just make fun out of him cruelly and relentlessly, and if Tommy is being honest with himself if the tables were turned its exactly the kind of thing he’d do. Old habits die hard and all. But ever the enigma and full of surprises some not all that pleasant, Billy’s expression changes, from his trademark cocky smirk to something a little softer, a little kinder. 

Honestly Tommy is a little shell-shocked, this is not a Billy he’s used to which is exactly why he flinches when Billy firmly places both his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, bends his knees just slightly so they’re eye level   
“Relax Hagan, I don't actually care if you were.” Billy shifts, removing his hands and swings round to Tommy’s side draping one arm over Tommy’s shoulders and pulling him closer. “Just wanted to save you from the embarrassment… ya know in case anyone else caught you staring over at Harrington over there”

This does very little to relax him, if anything it makes his hackles rise even more gives him this inexplicable need to defend himself even further no matter how much trouble it gets him into.

“What the fuck! What makes you think I was staring at Harrington!?”

“Coz you’re always staring at Harrington” Billy to his credit never changes his tone, he’s still being somewhat friendly, or as friendly as he’s capable of anyway.

“And how the fuck do you know that? You've been staring at me all this time?”

Billy chuckles and shakes his head

“No Tommy, because I'm staring at him too.”

~~~

Summer in Hawkins couldn’t hold a candle to California even on its worst days, Billy ponders quietly to himself behind the wheel of his beloved camaro. But summer in Hawkins is a vast improvement to winter in Hawkins, with the sense of freedom that comes with it. School finished for the semester and with that it brings seemingly unlimited opportunities to escape the stifling atmosphere that is the Hargrove household, with his summer job at the pool and a never ending roster of parties to attend to ensure his position as top dog of Hawkins high would not be contested. He doesn’t even have to cart Max around much, the warmer weather giving her her own sense of independence and freedom as she skates almost everywhere she needs to be. Sure school being closed for the summer gives him less excuse to discreetly ogle at Steve, less occasion to rile him up and crawl deep under his skin, but you win some you lose some he figures.Besides from what he’s heard, Steve wouldn’t be leaving for greener pastures come fall, no college would touch him with a ten foot barge pole, and well that that suits Billy just fine.

The thing is his infatuation with Steve is becoming inconvenient, on more than one occasion he found himself falling into a restless sleep with thoughts of Steve’s svelte body, all creamy skin dotted with constellations of moles, his dark yet endlessly warm bambi eyes and perfectly plush pink lips. Found himself waking up painfully hard with the sticky and embarrassing mess drying on his stomach and sheets, evidence of a hot and heavy dream. But lately he finds his day dreams or dreams in general are not exclusive to those of the lewd nature, and sometimes he wonders inconsequential things like what Steve’s favourite food is, or his favourite movie, and why he prefers the company of a bunch of preteen nerds to that of peers his own age. 

It’s distracting how he’s graduated from passing sexual attraction to something a little more meaningful, with more depth. Maybe not seeing Steve everyday would do him some good, the space would help clear his head and free him of his thoughts plagued with what seems to be exclusively of Steve. 

But Billy never did know what was good for him, and he tried god he really tried to stay away, to not go searching for the former king, but try as he might he can't help himself. It’s like an addiction, an all consuming addiction that will quite literally eat him alive if he doesn’t give into it when the cravings come knocking. The problem is that his attraction to Steve comes with a whole list of issues and consequences he’d really rather avoid, and right at the top of that list is his dad. If Neil could see into his mind, if Neil knew even half the truth, that his son is a dirty little faggot, well it doesn’t bare thinking about.

Billy’s clever though, he can put on a facade, a carefully curated mask of expertly faked hyper masculinity that will appease Neil until it’s time for him to get the hell out of dodge and leave Hawkins behind forever. But as time goes on and the Steve problem becomes even harder to avoid, it becomes increasingly more difficult to put that mask on everyday. Where as before he could usually get away with taking a random chick out once or twice a month to keep up the act, he no longer has the energy or attention span to do so. The idea of running some desperate hick girl around town to show her a good time becomes less and less appealing, all he wants to do is find excuses to find Steve, to be in his general presence and bask in all his glory, and that was dangerous.

Tonight's one of those nights where everything seems so hopeless and fraught with despair, Billy’s at some kind of rager down by Lovers Lake. Billy’s an observant guy, he likes to be acutely aware of his surroundings at all times, the people he’s interacting with, so he can be prepared for the first sign of trouble. It also helps when he needs to use a situation or a person to his advantage. People like Tommy.

Tommy is kinda pathetic in Billy’s opinion, useful but pathetic. The boy is always one step from the top but could never take top position himself, would be lost with all that power, incapable of actually making a decision or an informed opinion himself, always relying on whoever the flavour of the week is to guide him along. But he is fiercely loyal, as long as you have his back, so incredible fickle too. 

Billy always had his suspicions that Tommy isn’t all that he seems, he’s always a bit too obsessed with Steve, dripping with bitter resentment poorly disguised in a cringe-worthy display of macho bullshit, under the pretence of knocking the former king down a peg or too. The whole thing is, well..fascinating. Maybe he’s projecting, but Billy’s intuition is generally quite reliable.

As he takes in his surroundings, the orangery glow of the fire just off the shore of the lake making the shadows of the partiers dance in distorted and jilted rhythms, the stars reflections twinkling just off into the distance, the smell of campfire smoke; sweet and heavy in the air and the crackle and pop accompanied by the jubilant buzz of intoxicated teenagers, screeching, cheering and chattering away with excitement and way too much enthusiasm. Some intolerable pop song, just audible over the crowd with a certain tinny quality only a boombox could create.

He gazes around, noting every recognisable face in search of someone worth his company. He never dares hope that Steve would be here, he never graces parties with his presence anymore, but that doesn’t stop a small and uncontrollable part of his brain to try to pick him out from a crowd no matter how unlikely it is. 

However it would appear the fates are in his favour, scanning across the crowd his eyes almost immediately as they’re trained to do find the object of his obsession, across the clearing just beyond the fire, enjoying the company of a girl he vaguely recognises from his classes. 

He spots Tommy, this side of the flames staring intently at Steve green with jealousy he figures. His dark eyes alight from the fire, glassy with a cocktail of emotion. The guy is projecting a serious kicked puppy vibe, and Billy with intentions not entirely altruistic feels compelled to take pity on the sad sack and rescue him if only temporarily from his misery. 

Because Billy desperate and frustrated stuck in the ass end of nowhere, where at first he was sure he was the only queer in a 1000 mile radius, is not about to let an opportunity to really enjoy himself slip through his fingers. Sure it isn’t Steve, but his options are severely lacking so much that he’s willing to settle, after all a cock is still cock right? Right.

Billy steels himself, taking a large intake of breath and repressing a shudder as his carefully constructed mask slips into place, and before he can change his mind he creeps forward, approaching Tommy with a new sense of determination.

~~  
Unsurprisingly Tommy’s not entirely cooperative at first, the poor guy’s still working through his issues, whereas Billy’s had his figured out for a while. But Billy has an itch beneath his skin, and fire burning in the pit of his stomach and a need to get his dick wet in any fucking capacity he can, girls just don’t do it for him, and something tells him, that is he lays on the charm and plies Hagan woth enough alcohol and even lends a shoulder to cry on, and ear to listen, maybe just maybe Billy might get lucky tonight.

After all they’re both in the same boat, hopelessly in love with the same boy, and well maybe they could help each other out, gotta get under em to get over em right? 

Billy’s managed to convince Tommy to leave the party, to let Billy drive him back to his, so they can talk without the risk of anyone overhearing what he’s sure to be a heavy conversation. 

Billy drives, with his windows rolled down smoke billowing outta the car as he and Tommy both chain smoke their way through a half a pack of cigs, music blaring obnoxiously loud just the way Billy likes it, with no care or concern for the neighbourhood, the camaro's currently screeching through. Tommy is making a point of not talking, not looking in Billy’s direction, which would be concerning if Billy didn't know exactly what’s going through his head right at this moment.

Billy pulls in front of Tommy’s house and kills the engine, his gaze lingers through the windscreen for a moment before he turns to Tommy, already reaching for the passenger door.

“Let's get this party started shall we?” he grins his signature Cheshire smile and throws himself out of the car before Tommy can argue.

Tommy’s basement is not as depressing as Billy originally thought it might be, it's actually pretty cosy, with blue painted walls and old beat couch that has definitely seen better days, but draped in a woollen throw to distract from its lack of upkeep. There’s a TV opposite with a VHS player and a coffee table in front of the couch, littered with empty beer bottles and a half drunk bottle of jack. Billy also definitely spots a pipe haphazardly thrown on the coffee table, with what he assumes is the remains of Tommy’s last hit, presumably the one he smoked just before leaving for Lovers Lake. 

He immediately goes for the bottle of jack while throwing himself onto the couch, gesturing for Tommy to do the same. Understandably Tommy is hesitant. 

“C’mon Tommy boy I don't bite.”

Tommy scoffs at him but slides onto the couch on the other end, leaving some distance, the night is young though and Billy’s absolutely certain Tommy’s gonna end up spread out for Billy like some bitch in heat before the night is over.

“Not what i heard” Tommy says incredulously 

“Ah don’t be like that buddy i’m just tryna help” Billy leans in a little closer taking a swig from the bottle of jack while staring intently in Tommy’s direction.  
“Help with what exactly!?” Tommy leans further back, creating space between the two.

“The Harrington problem” Billy states matter of fact.

“Look man, I don't know what shit you’ve been smoking, but there is no Harrington problem” Tommy sneers, teeth bared the perfect picture of annoyance.

“Sure there isn’t”

“There fucking isn’t okay!?” Tommy snaps, throwing his hands in the air and stomping his feet like a petulant little kid “I just… I just miss him is all” Tommy’s gaze is now downcast as he picks furiously at his fingernails, huffing out a sigh. Billy takes pity on him, hands the bottle Tommy’s general direction, which he takes with a small smile before taking a swig of his own. “God, I just miss him okay.” he says quietly with a tinge of sadness.  
~~

The night wasn’t going exactly to plan, it was taking longer than Billy had intended to get Tommy to open up, but Billy was not about to back down, not when he had put all this effort in for it all to be for aught.

But the hours ticked on by and now Tommy is considerably drunker than when the evening had started out, drunker and looser. He’s laughing at Billy’s crude jokes and didn’t immediately swing for him when Billy admitted that he was exclusively into guys which as things go is definitely a win in Billy’s book.

The night was all leading up to this, Tommy is finally finally spilling his guts about Steve, after some serious prompting on behalf of Billy and Billy’s own confession of feelings.

“The thing is man… I don’t even know” Tommy was saying between pulls on his pipe

“What don’t you know?” Billy asks, his whole body turned to face Tommy on the other side of the couch, legs lazily spread and arm hung on the back rest as he listens.

“Why do I even feel this way, i mean why Steve?” Billy just shrugs, it's not like he can even really explain why he feels the way he does half the time, just knows he feels it and that he can either roll with it or let it eat him up. “Like i know objectively he’s always been hot, girls love him” Tommy continues

“Boys too.” Billy ads just to be an asshole.

“Well yeah that's just the problem isn’t it”

“What is”

“That apparently i like boys” Tommy’s shrunk in on himself now, obviously deflated from expressing his feelings and the knowledge that no matter what happens, the very boy he’s feeling these things for probably won’t return them. Billy sighs, swings his legs around to the front of the couch and shuffles closer to Tommy so their thighs are flush against each other. He throws his arm around Tommy’s shoulder and drags him close into a half hug, he takes the pipe from Tommy’s hands and sets it back on the table. 

“Look Tommy i know. I know, how scary this all seems, but it's not the end of the world! You still like girls right?” Billy’s trying to go for reassuring but he’s not entirely sure that the words coming out of his mouth are helping his chances, especially judging by the fact that Tommy is currently side eyeing him.

“Well yeah.”

“Then what's the problem!? As far as I see it, you’ve just opened a world of possibilities to yourself and you don’t even have to pretend!”

“Possibilities? What possibilities?” Tommy’s shrugged Billy’s arm off him and has turned slightly so he’s looking him face on. Billy clasps one hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Well Tommy Boy” Billy’s face splits into a lazy grin “Now that you know you like guys, why limit yourself to just one, one that might never like you back”

“You don’t know that!” Tommy argues

“No i don’t, but what's the harm in having a little fun until he does?” Billy's all charm now, leaning closer and studying Tommy’s face who appears to be hilariously in shock, if his expression is anything to go by. He’s about three shades pinker than he was a moment ago and his mouth is comically agape like a fish, while he blinks rapidly, presumebly trying to process what the actual fuck Billy’s just said.  
~~  
Finally the night has gotten a little more interesting, Billy considers as he cages Tommy in on his back flush against the couch, Billy’s arms bracketing either side of his head leaning down to catch Tommy in a messy kiss. The heady mix of alcohol and weed has made him sloppy, lacking his usual finesse and technique, but none of that matters when he has Tommy right where he wants him, squirming under him half hard and a little unsure. 

It’s taken a while to get here and Billy was met with a little resistance at first, but when he had managed to convince Tommy that this could be mutually beneficial to the both of them, that using each other as a means to work out some of their frustrations over Steve might just be what they need, Tommy was all for it. 

Of course in this scenario Tommy is as good a blushing virgin, so Billy has to make sure he’s gentle, encouraging even if all he wants to do is grab the boy by his dark tresses and fuck his face into oblivion, there’s still time for that but for now, Billy settles on some heavy petting and grinding to coax the nerves away.

Billy is generous with his mouth, slotting his and Tommy’s lips together and licking past his teeth into the wet heat of his mouth, teasing his tongue with his own ever so tenderly tempting it into moving in tandem with his until their kiss becomes a little more hot and heavy, more desperate and needy, just the way Billy likes it. 

Their bodies are rutting up against each other, Billy’s thigh pressed firmly between Tommy’s spread legs against his growing bulge, Billy’s usually one to take and take, but for the time being he’s happy to give, it’s a means to an end and Tommy seems to be forgetting his inhibitions the longer this goes on which is just perfect.

The thing is, Billy can’t keep this up for much longer, he’s getting dangerously close, he’s been pent up for too long, since moving to Hawkins and he’ll be pissed if he ends up coming in his pants prematurely like some 15 years old virgin. So Billy decides changing tactics is the way to go, he’s in charge here, using Tommy’s inexperience to his advantage. He slowly peels himself away and flops back into sitting on the couch with a huff, turning his lust haze gaze to Tommy, who’s still on his back panting heavily in a daze. It seems to take all his strength to sit up right and look directly at Billy.

“Hey! Why’d you stop?” Tommy slurs either from the intoxication of alcohol and weed or from the intoxication of lust. Billy just grins easy and starts to reach down to his crotch slowly undoing his zipper and pulling his dick free from the confines of his jeans. 

“Get on your knees Hagan, you’re gonna put that mouth of yours to good use.”

Tommy hesitates at first, eyebrows partially in his hairline, but then his gaze wonders south and fixates on Billy’s cock, thick and heavy in his hand, Tommy’s lips part slightly and he swallows, adam's apple bobbing as he moves closer to Billy sinking down to his knees between Billy’s parted legs.

He breaks his stare away from Billy’s dick and casts his eyes upwards meeting Billy’s blue’s as if waiting for permission to begin. In that moment Billy is struck by how he actually finds Tommy attractive. Sure he’s not Steve, but there's something almost endearing about Tommy’s face, how he gazes up at Billy so earnestly and trusting in this moment. His freckled features mapping out endless constellations across the milky white expanse of his face, and Billy knows from the showers after practice that the freckles cover every inch of his body, and Billy wants to trace every single one with his mouth, finds he needs to worship Tommy’s soft body as much as he wants Tommy to worship his. Suddenly Billy realises that Tommy might be beneficial in more than just working out his frustrations, in getting off, that if Tommy’s willing, he might come to mean more to him, be more to him than just an easy lay.

Tommy’s still looking up at him with his dark eyes, eager to continue but hesitant without permission, so Billy grants it with a quick nod and a small thrust of his hips, nudging his cock a little closer to Tommy’s lips.

Apparently that's all the permission Tommy needs, because in one swift movement he leans forward taking Billy’s dick in his hand and guiding his plump lips over the head of it suckling slightly as he goes. 

~~

Tommy doesn’t know how he’s got here, who’s he kidding he knows exactly how he got here, but it doesn’t stop it from coming as a surprise how much he’s actually enjoying himself. He though Billy was crazy when he first suggested they fool around, thought it was all an elaborate plan to screw with him, but now that he’s in the thick of it deepthroating the blondes cock, choking as it pushes further in, drool and pre escaping his lips, he finds himself in his element.

He’s painfully hard in his own pants and he can’t help but snake a hand between his legs to palm at himself while he continues his ministrations on Billy. Billy’s loud, moaning wantonly and praising Tommy as he thrusts deeper and harder, petting Tommy’s hair whispering things like “good boy” and “look at you” and “that mouth was made to suck cock”, and honestly? Tommy thinks he might be in heaven. He’s always enjoyed making his lovers feel good, he’s never considered himself a selfish lover, but this, this is so much better than going down on a girl. Maybe it's the lack of oxygen getting to his brain, making him high and feeling floaty, or maybe its the fact that the evidence is clearer when pleasuring a guy and his ability to take Billy to edge isn’t in question, no anxiety that Billy might be faking it.

Because as much as Billy might be all bravado, Tommy is aware what it feels like to get his cock sucked and the sounds Billy’s making are hard to fake.

Tommy is enthusiastic as he bobs his head, using his tongue to caress the shaft as Billy lets up on his thrusts and on Tommy’s hair, stroking tenderly where the sting of him pulling used to be. It doesn’t take long before Tommy can feel the telltale signs of Billy’s release getting close, Tommy doubles down sucking and licking with gumption, flicking his tongue just right, beneath Billy’s cock head. Tommy shifts his free hand up Billy’s stomach resting on his abs to feel them pull taught as he finally crests over the edge. Tommy has freed his own cock and is stroking himself furiously as his own orgasm approaches and revels in the feeling of Billy’s cum flooding his mouth and down his throat, greedily swallows every drop he can, working him through until Billy is twitchy with over-sensitivity, pushing himself to the brink and cumming harder than he ever has before spilling into his fist and onto the floor removing himself from Billy’s dick with a pop, licking greedily at the remnants of Billy’s jizz that dribbled down his chin in the throes of passion. 

For a moment they stay there, Billy’s head rested on the back of the couch, eyes cast to the ceiling, panting as he comes down from the high, Tommy is slumped face pressed against Billy’s thighs, eyes squeezed shut as he gathers himself. 

After a while Tommy shifts and moves up onto the couch so he’s next to Billy, both of them reeling in post coital bliss and Tommy thinks that he may have actually rendered Billy speechless. Without speaking, Tommy leans forward and begins to roll a joint with shaky hands, silently thanking god that he had already ground his weed, before he headed to the party. It's not the neatest thing he’s ever rolled, but it’ll toke, he lights it and takes a long pull, slumping back further into the coach. Billy hasn’t moved apart from to extend his arms out on the back rest, and Tommy without really thinking about it leans closer against Billy’s side he’s a cuddly guy fucking sue him, but Billy doesn’t seem to mind, if anything invites it as he shifts his arm around Tommy and pulls him closer so Tommy’s flush against him. Tommy silently passes the joint and settles in feeling more comfortable than he has in a very long while.

As Tommy revels in the calm and warmth of Billy’s embrace, just sitting there in amicable silence, passing the joint back and forth, he thinks that maybe he could get used to this, that he could get used to this version of Billy, that no one in Hawkins knows about but him, and he feels that maybe just maybe his heart won’t break in two if he never gets to have Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovelies!
> 
> well with the world going to shit around us, lets enjoy some Keg Boys content to distract us!  
> sorry its been a hot minute, I've been working like crazy ya know due to the world going crazy and all, but i now have 10 weeks of a beautifully empty hotel, no guests no distraction just me and my laptop and some disaster gays as my muses.  
> anyway i really hope you like this chapter :) it gave me some trouble here and there and while i'm not 100% satisfied i'm still pretty happy with most of it! 
> 
> have fun reading <3

So here Steve was. Sentenced to a summer spent slinging ice-cream in an overcrowded mall, with the one coworker who was just as miserable as he is. At first he wasn’t sure he and Robin would click, but there’s something about the camaraderie of customer service jobs that just makes room for unexpected friendships and unbreakable bonds. 

Steve’s back in the dating game or at least trying to be, he’s striking out almost every time when he lays on the charm at the cash register. He wonders to himself when girls in Hawkins got so stuck up, or maybe Nancy messed him up so good his game’s off. Where he used to be suave and cool, he’s now a flustered and bumbling mess and that’s not a good look on anyone, no matter how great their hair is. 

Or maybe it’s the setting, discount sailor costumes and nautical puns does not create an ideal environment for a budding romance. 

Which is why after some serious begging and pleading and perhaps the promise of free carpools for life he’s managed to drag Robin to the first party he’s attended in well over 6 months. 

It was one of those summer nights where the chill isn’t quite biting, but the warmth isn’t stifling either, perfect for a bonfire by Lovers Lake. He and Robin are perched on a log near the fire in their own little bubble, easily preferring each other’s company over the screeching teenagers also in attendance. 

They’ve been passing a joint back and forth, drinking a few beers and shooting the shit. Steve’s having a really good time, and while he had bought Robin here with the slightest intention of maybe charming the pants off her, she doesn’t seem to be getting the memo and well oddly Steve doesn’t even really seem to mind that. 

Objectively Robin is really pretty, and Steve does enjoy her company, she’s funny, sarcastic and gives him a hard enough time that she’s always running circles around him. On paper she’s perfect, but ultimately the sad truth is he doesn’t feel the spark. That crackle of electricity that usually comes when sexual tensions are high and he knows he really wants someone and they want him in return. 

So in the nature of goodwill Steve changes tactics, he no longer wants to get in her pants,  _ he’s not really sure he wanted to in the first place,  _ and he settles for a night of friendly banter, in the interest of deepening their friendship, desperately wanting to make a connection with someone in his own peer group.

Steve suggests a game of two truths and a lie, and Robin happily agrees.

The rules are simple, each person takes it in turn to tell truths and one lie about themselves and the other has to guess the lie, if the person guessing gets it right the person telling has to take a drink, but if they get it wrong the person telling has to drink.

“Okay , okay, are you ready?” Steve asks all giggly and loose from the weed and still trying to think of what he’s gonna say.

“Jesus. Yes Steve. i’m ready”

“Okay… so um… I was.. I was born in Chicago!” Steve exclaims finally getting his brain to work.

“Right.”

“I have an extensive collection of rubber ducks”

“What!?” Robin snorts

“And…. I've never been to New York!” Steve’s excited he’s sure he’s thrown Robin off the scent.

“Okay… let me think about this.” Robin drawls placing her fingers on her chin in a gesture of thoughtfulness “right so i’m pretty sure you’ve mentioned going to New York before, but now a drink on the line i’m doubting my perfect memory.” she continues

“Aww what's the matter Buckley, you scared to be wrong?” Steve teases

“Not at all, i just want to be logical about my answer.. Now the rubber duck thing is so ridiculous that it either  _ has  _ to be true, or you’ve literally just pulled that out your ass.” she ponders out loud.

“Times running out Buckly”

“Shut up.” Robin snaps “Right so the lie is either you were born in Chicago or your unhealthy obsession with rubber ducks” 

“Hey! It's not unhealthy!” Steve protests.

“AHA!” Robin looks positively gleeful, eyes creasing at the corners as she grins manically having caught Steve out. 

“Shit.” Steve mutters under his breath.

“Okay so your lie is you were born in Chicago” She practically shouts vibrating with excitement at having won the first round. Steve just takes a swig of his beer maintaining eye contact the entire time. “Holy shit! I can’t believe you collect rubber ducks, that's far too trippy man!”

“Shut up. It's your turn anyway” Steve’s only a little sour that Robin guessed the truth and that he stupidly revealed his most embarrassing secret in the first round.

“Okay touchy.. Err okay then I speak 4 languages”

“Okay” 

“I’ve only ever kissed one person”

“No way! That can’t be true”

“I’m not finished.. And i play guitar” Robin finishes a satisfied smirk creeping on her features as she watches Steve mull over his answer in all of two seconds.

“Well that’s a no brainer. You have to have kissed more than one person!” he exclaims triumphantly 

“Drink up Harrington” Robin’s smug. Steve hates it when Robins smug. His features fall from triumphant exuberance to disappointed frown immediately, shoulders sagging with it. 

“Wait so what was the lie?” Steve asks curiosity piqued 

“That i play guitar” 

“But you’re in band!” he all but yells

“Yeah dingus and i play clarinet not the guitar” if Robin rolls her eyes any harder, Steve’s sure they’d get stuck in the back of her head

“You tricked me!” Steve’s pouting now.

“What, no I didn't” Robin’s chuckling, clearly amused by Steve’s suffering. Steve defeatedly takes a drink.

“Wait, so you’ve only ever kissed one person?” he asks, genuinely curious, intrigued by the idea that someone like Robin who to him appears so incredibly comfortable in her own skin hasn’t done anything more than a kiss.

“Yep. Brad Connors, 7th grade,” she nods gaze intently fixated on the fire, she’s fiddling with her ear piercing, clearly nervous about the conversation. 

“Brad Connors!? That meat head?”

“Don’t judge” she glares at him, before turning her stare back to the fire again. Steve holds up his hands in surrender

“I’m not! I’m not!” Robin’s shoulders are hunched up to her ears as she absentmindedly picks at the label on her beer bottle, she’s obviously uncomfortable. Steve thinks maybe he should change the subject, he doesn’t like seeing Robin like this, so closed off and miserable. “ Okay so my turn!” he cheerily exclaims, hoping to snap Robin outta her funk. She offers him a small tight smile, until he nudges her knee with his own beer bottle and tries to coax her to face him, she obliges.

“Right so here goes” He pauses giving it a thought at something he can reveal about himself that might encourage Robin out of her sudden melancholy.

“Okay one, I'm afraid of chickens, two I used to have an imaginary friend called Fred, three I hate peanut butter” Steve lists each one off counting on his fingers as he goes. He looks at Robin expectantly but she’s still shut down, trapped in head thinking about god knows what, Steve feels guilty, he really only wants Robin to have a good time to have some fun and let loose for a change, but the last round of there game has upset her, Steve wants to get to the bottom of it, but knows logically now's not the right time, so he changes strategy.

“How about we get outta here?” He asks, placing his hand on her shoulder to try and rouse her from her day dream. “I got a big empty house and some weed?” he adds, attempting to sweeten the deal. Robin appears to emerge from her thoughts and grins back at Steve a glint in her eye.

“That Dingus, may just be the best idea you’ve had all night”

###

Working a minimum wage job is trying at the best of times.  _ Working a minimum wage job with Steve Harrington as your coworker _ ? Well that bought a whole new set of trials and tribulations.

She was less than thrilled on her first day at scoops to discover that not only Steve was her co-worker, but for some unimaginable reason  _ all _ her shifts coincided with his, because their manager and corporate thought it a good idea to keep their staff in pairs, and stick to a fairly rigid shift pattern. So Robin is paired with Steve, and Robin is convinced the universe is laughing at her. If there is a god, she’s certain the bastard hates her.

Robin’s frustrated, because she started the summer fully prepared to hate Steve Harrington and everything he stood for, ready to make his life difficult like he had whether intentionally or unintentionally made hers in high school. The problem is, and the cause of Robin’s frustration is that she doesn’t hate Steve, not one bit. He’s oddly endearing, and when he isn’t being a bitchy little brat she finds he’s actually really nice, down right friendly even. Besides she doesn’t need to make his life hell, he’s doing just fine, making his own life difficult all by himself.

Well by himself, and with the help of Tommy H and Billy Hargrove.

It’s mid June the first time the pair come into Scoops, the mall’s just opened and Robin and Steve are still finding their feet with each other, testing the boundaries of their work relationship. The air outside is suffocatingly hot, with no cool breeze to offer any kind of relief, thick with humidity as well promising a coming storm in the days to come, so the mall is fit to burst with sticky patrons looking to take full advantage of the mall’s shiny new and practically arctic AC. 

The morning rush blurs into the afternoon rush, a constant stream of customers irritated by the heat, looking for some temporary relief in overpriced and overrated ice cream. 

Robin is manning the cash register, while Steve,  _ who had lost a coin toss,  _ has the unfortunate job of cleaning up a kid’s sticky puke from one of the booths.

Steve is far too consumed in scrubbing with vigor, where the sugary mess has had chance to dry into a congealed syrupy blob, bitching loudly and passionately, listing the merits of refusing service in future to children already too hyped up on sugar in the interest of protecting the gaudy nautical themed interior design, in case they too decide to paint the booth with their regurgitated sundae, when the two boys strut in.

They immediately zero in on Steve, his back turned, to the entrance, bent over the garish red seat, indecent company issue shorts riding up the backs of his thighs, and not at all paying attention to the footfall of their latest customers. For the briefest of moments Robin could swear she sees Hargrove check out Steve’s ass, with the way his head tilts and lips part making way for his tongue to peep through, but that thought is dismissed as quickly as it appears when she has to remind herself that other people  _ aren’t like her. _

“Sup Stevie boy. Fancy seeing you here.” Tommy goads while obnoxiously clapping Steve on the back, the freckled terror grinning wolfishly, leaning forward so his face is essentially brushing against Steve’s cheek. Robin watches as Steve visibly tenses, batting his hand outward to swat Tommy away and spinning around to face his aggressors.

“Nice outfit pretty boy” Hargove leers, smug look on his face as he takes the entire picture in of Hawkins fallen king, fully decked out in a ridiculous discount sailor costume, stupid hat and all,

A deep blush creeps up Steve’s neck and across his cheeks, his jaw set as he stands a little straighter to his full height in a vain attempt to scramble for some semblance of dominance.

“Fuck do you want?” Steve spits at the two boys, brushing past them and shoulder checking Billy as he goes. 

“I’m serious Harrington! It's a good look!” Hargrove continues, tone still horrendously mocking as he follows Steve  _ a little too closely  _ back to the counter hovering at his backside without physically touching, Tommy not far behind. “Really floats my boat” he grins all teeth and put on charm, Tommy snickers behind him.

It takes all of Robin’s self restraint to suppress her eye roll and to bite her tongue, because as much as she takes pity on Steve, this shit is just far too entertaining to interrupt.

Steve, now fully done with this interaction finally snaps.

“What the fuck is your problem?” he’s practically foaming at the mouth, and Robin tenses steeling herself in case this takes a violent turn, knowing full well the messy history between the two.

Billy to his credit throws up his hands in a mock gesture of surrender, eyes wide veining innocence. 

“Woah woah, i’ve not got a problem, how about you Hagan? You gotta problem?” he makes a show of looking over his shoulder at the speckled prick behind him.

“Nope no problem” Tommy grins as he comes up along Billy’s flank as close as he can be, flinging his arm around the taller boy’s shoulder. Billy smirks, all devilish as he opens his arms out gesturing to the room.

“See Harrington, no problem here, just a couple of well meaning customers in the market for some ice-cream” 

Steve is now behind the counter tense and vibrating with pure rage looking seconds away from putting his fist through Hargrove’s skull if his knuckle white grip on the edge of the counter is anything to go by. Billy ever the peacock places both palms flat on the counter in front of him, leans closer into Steve’s space, smug smirk still firmly in place and intensely blue eyes boring into Steve’s chocolatey brown ones, alight with a fiery intensity in what Robin can only assume is a challenge, a challenge for what exactly she isn’t sure just yet, but if she doesn’t intervene soon, she’s sure it will be more than puke that needs to be cleaned from the booths.

“What can I get for you then?” Robin finally speaks up, hoping to break the mounting tension that’s beginning to suck all oxygen out of the room, hoping she and Steve might be able to go back to business as normal once the nightmare twins are appeased.

Billy not taking his eyes off Steve for a second intent on proving a point, just chuckles.

“No offence Buckley, but I was really hoping Pretty boy here might give me his recommendation.”

“You wanna know what I recommend?” Steve scoffs, eye roll and all.

“Yeah we really do” Tommy pipes up from beside Billy.

“Hmm well i recommend…” Steve makes a show of it, stroking his chin as if he were really putting some thought into it “Oh i know!” He exclaims with faux excitment “Fuck Off” his face shifts to something a little more serious, a little more deadly while he spits the last two words out with such venom even Robin winces.

Billy clutches his chest in a show of mock heartbreak, hurt evident on his face, before it morphs into a snarl, something more sinister and a lot more dangerous.

“You’re breaking my heart Harrington, i just wanted to know what your favourite ice cream flavour was” Billy’s back to grinning like the cheshire cat, and Tommy hasn’t moved at all during the interaction, the boy has no originality and doesn’t really even have much to say other than the odd jab here or there reaffirming what Billy has already said.

Robin already at the end of her rope decides now is the time to save Steve from his torment, she pushes in front of him and takes his place smacking her palms flat upon the counter top, leaning forward and starring Billy down.

“Sorry boys, hate to disappoint, but Dingus here is going on his break, so if you want anything, I'm afraid it will be little ol’ me who will be your server” Robin sing-songs in her best customer service voice and forces a smile.

Although she can’t see Steve, Robin can tell he’s relieved as he wanders into the back room, she doubles down on her stare contest with Hargrove and narrows her eyes to make her point.  _ You’ll have to go through me to get to him. _

“So boys.. what will it be?” 

Both Tommy and Billy look visibly crestfallen, no longer peacocking for the sake of Steve, no longer needing to put on a show, like carnival balloons, it's like they’ve physically deflated and are no longer interested in the prospects of ice cream. They each huff out a breath and turn to leave the shop, Tommy’s head hung low as Billy places a friendly hand on his back to guide him out. If Robin didn’t know any better she’d say it seems as if Billy is comforting Tommy.

“Huh. weird.” she says quietly to herself before declaring to Steve the coast was clear.

###

Steve’s been contemplating. Since that first interaction with Billy and Tommy something has shifted and he can’t quite put his finger on it. They’ve made a habit of coming into scoops just to annoy him. At least he thinks it's just to annoy him, Robin seems convinced it's something else entirely, something Steve isn’t too keen to dwell on. But dwell on it he does.

The revelation came about one drunken night, where he and Robin had decided to raid his parents liquor cabinet while listening to some of his Mom’s old records. Robin had bravely admitted to Steve that she was more drwan to the fairer sex than to men, after Steve spent the night prodding about his earlier discovery that she had only ever kissed one person. Steve felt like a grade an asshole having pushed Robin into a confession and outing herself, when she probably wasn’t ready. But she clearly trusts Steve and well Steve thought it was only fair he returned the favour in kind. 

He relays the events of that fateful night where he and Tommy had got each other off, the night in which neither one of them had ever spoken about before, and how it had made him feel more alive than anything ever had before. How he occasionally still thinks about that night, in the quiet of his bedroom and wonders if he’s broken. 

Robin, ever the kind and wise woman she is, reassures Steve that he’s not broken, he’s not wrong and it’s okay if he’s attracted to men.

“But I still like girls, I think?” he says.

“That’s okay too” she says softly, wrapping one arm around his waist and giving him a half hug. 

He admits to Robin how much he misses Tommy, how he lays awake some nights wondering what would happen if they had remained friends, how he wishes he hadn’t burnt all his bridges quite so abruptly, and that he could go back and make amends. He doesn’t regret telling Tommy and Carol off, it needed to be done, but he does regret not trying a little harder to keep them in his life. 

He also admits how since Billy Hargrove blew into town he’s found himself with a mixture of conflicting feelings. How he thinks the guy is an asshole put on this planet for the sole purpose of making his life a misery, antagonising him at every given opportunity, yet even then Steve doesn’t hate it, not one bit, he actually kind of craves it, is exhilarated by it and he’s not even sure why. 

Robin listens , nodding along to ensure Steve’s aware she’s paying attention, only interjecting when Steve's alcohol muddled brain slips up on words and phrases. Once Steve feels he has gotten it all of his chest, he feels lighter, like the world has finally been lifted off his shoulders. Robin just smiles knowingly at him, claps him on the shoulder while taking a swig from the bottle of whisky in her hand and passing it back to Steve.

“Oh dingus, you’ve got it bad my friend.”

Steve downs the rest of the bottle in one. 

  
  


###

Billy is relatively content with his current arrangement with Tommy. Not only is it an arrangement of pure convenience, he’s discovered he’s become actually quite fond of the freckled shit. He’s not sure when it had turned from the casual hook-up with the intent to mutually distract from the Steve shaped elephant in the room, into something a little more emotionally charged, but it had and so it was. 

They were already ‘friends’ or at least civil if anything, but now they seem comfortable with each other in a way that Billy hasn’t ever experienced before, and Billy dares to say it, he actually really likes Tommy, like really  _ likes _ Tommy.

Even beyond the sex beyond all the boistrous banter between the two, just basking in the other boy’s presense makes Billy feel safe and wanted, and he hopes beyond all hope the feeling is reciprocated. He hates to admit it, but Tommy has broken down some of Billy’s carefully constructed walls, and he wants to be mad, he wants to shut down, but the floodgates have opened and he thinks he might actually trust Tommy a little more than he had originally anticipated.

Billy didn’t get the memo when it first happened, and it hit him like a tonne of bricks.

They’re in Tommy’s basement again, it has somehow become their unofficial hangout of the summer. Billy’s grateful because it gives him yet another reason to avoid the Hargrove household and more importantly his dad. They’re just hanging out smoking some weed before they plan to head to yet another lame party the Hawkins High Alumni insist on throwing. 

For now though they lay about in the hazy cloud of smoke and heat, lazily making out, Tommy’s hand has found its way into Billy’s curls and Billy’s hands are at Tommy’s hips, admiring the softness of them and kneading his hands in his doughy flesh. Billy’s shocked to find himself really turned on by Tommy’s plumper figure He’s not fat not by any stretch of the imagination no. He’s just not as lean as Billy usually goes for, or as cut as Billy is himself. But Billy just adores Tommy’s soft belly, loves the feel of his flesh under his hands, salvates at the idea of kissing every inch of that gorgeous freckled skin he's grown so familiar with over the last few weeks. 

Tommy moans into Billy’s mouth, is all sloppy in his ministrations, and hungry for whatever Billy will give, and in this moment Billy’s will to give almost everything to this boy. This boy who was only meant to serve as a distraction, but has become so much more. 

Things start to get more heated as Tommy begins to rut against Billy’s leg, erection lightly brushing against his thigh, chasing a friction through fabric, Billy returns in kind by thrusting up and brushing his own against Tommy’s thigh. Its desperate and needy, they way they rub up against one another, chasing their orgasms, but it occurs to Billy that he wants more than just cream his pants right now, while dry humping Tommy like an over eager puppy, he wants to claim Tommy before they go to this party, ruin him for everyone else, not that anyone needs to know about their escapades, but he’ll know, and Tommy will and that's enough, enough that he’s fucked Tommy so thoroughly that he has no need to go looking elsewhere for affection. That’s when Billy first realises that maybe he’s in this for more than just the sex, he’s always been a possesive guy, doesn’t like to share, doesn’t like others touching his things and he guesses Tommy falls into that catagory, although how deep Billy is, he’s yet to determin. All he knows is the very thought of Tommy with literally anyone else makes his heart burn with a jealousy he never expected, makes the pit of his stomach twist and contort with anxiety that maybe Tommy might want anyone else other than him. The only person Billy might consider allowing touching his boy, would be Harrington, and even then the thought hurts, because what if after that neither of them want him and he’s left in the dust? 

Billy shakes those thoughts away, they’re not helpful, not right now anyway, he has a boy to satisfy, and Billy is determined not to stop until the other boy is screaming his name in ecstasy. Billy’s in control, he grabs Tommy by the waist and uses his combined strength and body weight to flip the other boy onto his back, crowding above him. Tommy lets out a squeal of surprise at the sudden change in position, but quickly melts into the couch as Billy begins kissing and suckling at his jaw and throat, grazing lightly with his teeth, making sure not to neglect his earlobe, bullying gently with his teeth, before he whispers low and graveryly into Tommy’s ear.

“Pants off baby”

Tommy lets out a breathy moan and wastes no time to obey awkwardly trying to shimmy out of his shorts, getting them caught bunched around his knees and huffing out a frustrated sigh. Billy takes pity on him and yanks them off the rest of the way and begins to tug at the other boy’s t-shirt up and over his head. He takes a minute to admire the squirming boy laid bare in front of him, smattering of freckles covering nearly every inch of his body, pretty cock hard and resting against his belly, shiny and pink and dripping pre. Billy’s eyes rake over his body and up to his face, his dark eyes filled with want and adoration, framed adorably by lovely thick long lashes, and full pink lips that haven’t even escaped the decoration of freckles that Billy has come to appreciate so much.

It's all too much and he can’t help himself, he smashes their lips together in a harsh and passionate kiss, before returning to his ministrations of Tommy’s jaw and throat, he slowly but strategically moves lower down, kissing and nipping at his collarbone, pecs before placing a small chaste kiss upon Tommy’s left nipple and then his right. He dares to look up at the other boy and has his breath stolen, Tommy is watching him intently, eyes half lidded and mouth ever so slightly parted, lips swollen and red from bruising kisses. Billy breaks into a wolfish grin, throwing Tommy a wink before taking Tommy’s left nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue around the little nub with practiced delicacy, suckling slightly. 

Tommy gasps as his back arches in pleasure, Billy uses his large strong hands to pin the other boy to the couch, preventing him from moving. Tommy whines as Billy removes his lips from his nipple with a pop and moves over to give the other attention, then he’s moving further down again, smattering kisses all over his torso, counting each rib with his lips as he travels south, nuzzling at Tommy’s happy trail, before sinking his teeth into the other boy’s hip, and then the other, purposely avoiding his dick and moving onto his thighs. 

Billy sucks bruises into Tommy’s inner thighs just below the crease of his groin, ghosts his breath along the shaft of Tommy’s aching cock careful not to touch it, deliberately teasing and relishing in the fact that he’s driving the other boy wild. Then with no warning at all, he’s hoisting Tommy’s legs up and over his shoulders, grabbing each cheek with both hands and squeezing, massaging his fleshy ass, dragging it even closer to his face. He inhales deeply, enjoying the musky smell of Tommy, all sweat and desire and all for him, places a quick kiss to each cheek before licking a long and agonizingly slow stripe along Tommy’s crack. 

Tommy squirms underneath him, legs kicking out at the sudden intrusion, Billy bites hard into one of his cheeks as a warning earning a yelp from the other boy, then moving his attention to Tommy’s puckered hole. He starts off gentle, little kitten licks only ghosting around his rim, teasing only giving a taste of what's to come, he speeds up slightly using his tongue more firmly as he really gets into it, before long his tongue breaks past that tight ring of muscle and begins to tongue fuck into Tommy, drawing out the most delicious whines and mewling sounds from him. Billy groans, cock straining in his jeans, he wants nothing more than to palm himself, relieve some of that pressure building in his own groin, but for now he concentrates on Tommy, getting his hole nice and loose and slick ready for Billy to take what he needs when the time comes. 

He dares to take a glance at the other boy and is delighted to see his eyes screwed shut, face contorted, eyebrows drawn and his back arching again, cheeks flushed and hair sticking to his skin with sweat. The perfect picture of desire, all fucked out a desperate, and all Billy’s doing. If Billy’s not careful he’ll bust his load right then and there just at the mere thought of getting Tommy like this. He decides to amp things up a bit, taking a break from worshiping the other boy’s asshole, he slips his index finger into his mouth a sucks, Tommy’s eyes flutter open watching him and then immediately flutter closed, as his head thumps back onto the armrest of the couch, groaning out. Billy carefully circles Tommy’s pucker with his spit lubed finger before slowly sinking in upto the first knuckle, Tommy cries out and tenses around him, relaxing after a moment once he’s adjusted. That’s Billy’s cue to sink in further all the way in, he begins to fuck in and out in a circling motion tring to stretch the muscle as best he can, it doesn’t take long before th muscle around his finger to relax and Billy decides its time to add a second. Rather than removing the first altogether he just spits onto his middle finger rubbing it together with his ring finger to spread it, then glides all the way in next to his first finger with practiced ease. Tommy’s so good for him, taking his fingers so well that Billy decides to reward him by crooking both of them and brushing lightly against that magic spot that has the other boy seeing stars. Tommy keens and cries out, chest heaving heavy with breathlessness as if Billy is punching the air out of his lungs with every thrust of his hand. 

Billy scissors his fingers stretching the whole further preparing it for his dick. He’d get frustrated quickly at his own lack of pleasure if the sounds that Tommy was making weren’t travelling south straight to his cock. He was impatient however, and wanted to sink himself in as soon as possible. He wasted no time adding a third finger and that had Tommy howling, Billy was enjoying this, making a mess of his boy and the night was still young, the best yet to come. 

Now Tommy’s good a stretched, all lovely and loose, Billy removes his fingers and reaches into his back pocket for the condom and single use sachet of lube he stashed there in the hopes,  _ in the knowledge _ that he’s be fucking his boy senseless this evening. Billy hastily removes his jeans, silently thanking God that he had the foresight to go commando tonight so he doesn’t have to waste much time removing any underwear. He tears open the wrapper with his teeth and rolls the condom with precision down his shaft, he rips open the lube sachet and squeezes a generous amount into his hand, and the rest directly onto Tommy’s hole. He gives himself a few rough strokes, getting his dick nice and slick. Billy maneuvers Tommy’s body a little lower, shifting his legs to cling around his waist while lining himself up with Tommy’s hole. He considers for a moment to slide all the way home in one fluid motion, to take what he needs there and then, but opts instead to sink in slowly, bit by bit, get Tommy that little but more needy, get him begging, and oh boy does Tommy beg. 

He inches in bit by bit, feels the tight ring of muscle stretch and adjusts to his thick heavy cock, Tommy writhing a squirming and begging beneath him.

“Please Billy! Just fuck me already!” he whines, clinging on for dear life, fingers digging into the hard edges of Billy’s biceps. Billy growls out, a low rumble vibrating from his chest, and then he turns soft, cooing and soothing his boy under him.

“Patience baby” He says softly, bringing his hand up to stroke some hair out of Tommy’s face. Tommy seems as surprised as Billy is a small act of affection, not that Billy’s never been soft with Tommy, just that its not usually during sex, usually Billy’s all rough and ready, hot and heavy so theres no room for softness while they fuck. Once the initial surprise passed, Tommy appears to preen under the attention, and Billy feels he can relax a bit knowing he hasn’t overstepped a boundary. 

Billy finally bottoms out and just stays there for a moment, relishing in the sensation of Tommy all wet and warm around him, he wants to bury himself in that delicious asshole forever, make himself at home and never expose his cock to the harsh coldness of reality ever again. But Tommy’s getting impatient underneath him, rolling his hips, chasing a friction he can’t quite achieve unless Billy starts thrusting himself, and if Billy’s being honest he’s denied himself and Tommy long enough, it's time to get down to business.

He draws back sliding almost all the way out, leaving just his cockhead burried inside, before slamming home in one fast, rough and hard movement, pushing Tommy further back onto the couch. Tommy wails, clawing at Billy’s shoulders for purchase as Billy begins to thrust and rock his hips at a punishing pace. Billy hooks one of Tommy’s ankles up and over his shoulder, adjusting the angle so he’s hitting at Tommy’s prostate with every thrust.

Billy’s groaning every time he slides home, relishing in the white hot heat of Tommy’s ass, while Tommy gasps begging for breath that his lungs can’t quite get. It isn’t long before Tommy begins to tense, fingers bruising into Billy’s flesh wherever he can grab hold, as if he might float away if he lets go. Tommy always goes silent just before he cums and Billy can tell he’s close now, he gives a few more harsh thrusts sliding in and out, rolling his hips to ensure Tommy’s sweet spot is getting the attention it needs, Tommy screams out Billy’s name followed by a string of curses, as thick white ropes of cum paint over the freckles of his chest, spurting out so violently some hits his face and gathers along his cheek bone, chin and cupids bow. Billy is absolutely enthralled by the sight and that along with the tightening of Tommy’s walls around him has him cresting over the edge too, crying out in pleasure, burying his face in the crook of Tommy’s neck as he cums and cums and cums, so much so that he’s afraid it might never stop. He collapses all his weight on top of Tommy and waits for his breath to even out a little, before pulling out. He ties the condom off in a knot and tosses it in the trash can situated next to the coffee table, then he settles back onto the couch on his back and in Tommy’s arms where he belongs.

Laying back on the couch together basking in their post orgasmic glory, Billy begins to absentmindedly stroke the back of Tommy’s neck, and Tommy in turn has returned to playing with Billy’s hair, they’re both sweaty and out of breath, and still a little high from the weed, at that nice relaxed point where everything feels good and the thought of moving themselves from this spot might kill them.

Billy reaches lazily over to the coffee table with one hand and grabs his pack of cigarettes and lighter, he passes one over to Tommy while placing his own between his lips and lighting it, he takes a deep inhale and moans on the exhale. Tommy seems contemplative as he tokes on his own, his one arm around Billy’s shoulders tightens as he exhales and begins to giggle.

“What's so funny?” Billy asks, shifting slightly so he can better look at the other boy. Tommy giggles some more

“Nothing, nothing, it's nothing” he says leaning over Billy to ash his smoke, Billy’s not convinced it’s nothing and decides to prod some more.

“C’mon Hagan don’t hold out on me, what's got you giggling like a middle-schooler?” Tommy stops giggling, and swallows nervously, a cute little blush creeping across his cheeks. 

“Don’t you think it's weird?” he eventually says, shifting uncomfortably, Billy’s interest is piqued.

“Think what's weird?” Billy asks, finishing his cigarette and stubbing it out in the tin ashtray that permanently resides next to the couch now. Tommy purposely avoids eye contact and Billy feels a little irritation at that begins to creep in.

“Just that ya know? We only got here coz of Steve” Billy’s definitely irritated now, maybe a little jealous, which he finds ridiculous because it's true, they are only here because of Steve. Billy would never have considered Tommy had it not been for their mutual pining for the former king, but now they’re here Billy feels the slight edge of possessiveness of Tommy, his Tommy, who he’s never thought in a million years he’s end up liking beyond being a warm body, but finds he’s falling harder for the boy as each day passes. He also finds it ridiculous because the irony isn’t lost on him, how could he possibly be jealous of Tommy’s feelings for Steve, when Billy’s still battling his own feelings for him too. But Billy’s never been a logical or even a fair person.

Billy sits up, swings his legs round so his back is to Tommy and reaches down for his jeans. He also finds Tommy’s discarded clothes and tosses them to the other boy.

“Right Tommy boy, we’ve got a party to crash” he stands up and hops the rest of the of the way into his pants tucking his shirt into the waistband and heading over to the mirror to straighten up his hair that Tommy’s hands had somehow morphed into a bit of a birds nest. Tommy’s quick to dress himself and closes the distance between them, throwing his hands around Billy’s waist, hugging him from behind and hooking his chin onto Billy’s shoulder.

“Have i said something wrong?” he asks, Billy feels the irritation dissipate slightly, replaced by endearment that Tommy’s self conscious that he’s upset him. Billy heaves a sign and turns around cupping Tommy’s face with both hands and gives him a quick chaste kiss.

“No” he chuckles “no you haven’t said anything wrong” he pushes away from Tommy and heads towards the door “Now let's go, all that free booze won’t drink itself!”

  
  
  


###

The party is in full swing by the time the two of them arrive at some random girls house in the middle of Loch Nora. The host of the party’s parents are clearly out of town for the weekend, giving ample opportunity for their spoiled offspring to throw a mediocre at best kegger. The late June heat is still clinging to the night air and Billy has opted for his signature button up only buttoned up to his navel and a pair of snugly fit jeans. It's a tried and tested look and it works for him so why stray too far from it? Tommy however is a little more casual in his clothing, donning a loosely fit t-shirt and some oddly patterned shorts, that could also be mistaken for swimming trunks. 

People are gathered around them celebrating their arrival, already a fair few drinks in and Billy thinks to himself that it might be worth a game of catch up for the two of them. He makes a beeline for the kitchen and swipes two beers from the cooler filled with slowly melting ice and hands one to Tommy. He notices Tommy attention is elsewhere, his eyes glazed over and that kicked puppy expression distorting his features, Billy follows his gaze to the far side of the open planned kitchen into the living room where a whole congregation of various teenagers are pressed together, some dancing, some standing around, some splayed out on couches and beanbags. Finally he finds where Tommy is fixated on, or rather who. It's Harrington, in all his glory, beautiful, tall and lithe, chocolatey locks falling softly and framing his sickenly pretty face, talking animatedly to that same blonde from the bonfire at the quarry. 

“Steve’s here” Tommy whispers as if he’s afraid the whole room might clue in on their secret just from those words alone. Billy refocuses his gaze on Tommy, before it strays back to Harrington, like his heart has trained him to do, despite everything, no matter how hard he tries, wherever Steve is his eyes follow and he hates it sometimes.

“I can see that,” he states, cracking open his beer and taking a large gulp.

“What do we do?” Tommy asks, he sounds panicked, probably is, Billy can practically hear the other boy's heart beat, even over the god awful music playing over the speakers.

“Absolutely nothing, we came here to have a good time and that’s exactly what we’re gonna do” He stalks towards the crowd of people in the centre of the room, dancing and grinding, throws a wink over his shoulder at Tommy silently daring him to join.

###

Steve’s absolutely panicking right about now. It's not like he didn’t expect Billy or Tommy to be at the party, in fact he knew they’d be here, it was half the reason,  _ okay all of the reason  _ he came here tonight. Upon Robin’s insistence and encouragement to throw caution to the wind and go for it. He was absolutely out of his element, and after about the third sexuality crisis induced panic attack, he decided the best course of action was to be absolutely the furthest away from sober he could possibly manage while still being able to stand up. 

That worked as far as getting him to the party was concerned and he was genuinely enjoying himself and Robin’s company, his self proclaimed “fairy gay mother”, there to support him and help him through his “gay awakening”. 

But now, faced with the idea of actually approaching the two he felt frozen, with fear, he was also buzzing with anticipation, god willing and Robin was actually right, and let's face Robin’s always right this could be the start of something unimaginably great. Of course there was always the chance that Robin could have read the situation all wrong and he was about to walk into the lion's den without any reasonable way out, he could very possibly end the night with another concussion, and frankly Steve was considering if it was worth the risk. 

Thanks to the copious amounts of alcohol currently coursing through his system, his inhibitions have been totally disregarded, they were sober Steve’s problem and the anticipation was far outweighing the anxiety right about now, he was gonna do it. He was gonna go talk to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh cliffhanger... i wonder what happens next.
> 
> oh wait no i don't. smut happens. smut happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Beauts!
> 
> This chapter ran away from me for a while there, i just kept typing and typing, and boom! here i am.  
> So please enjoy chapter 3  
> ft. a very drunk Steve  
> Soft bois Billy and Tommy  
> and stupid boys who can't communicate effectively with one another!
> 
> have fun :)

Holy shit, Steve was walking towards them. Steve who usually has all the grace of a skittish animal on ice is walking towards them, grace or lack thereof completely exacerbated by the combination of cheap booze he’s managed to consume in one evening. Tommy feels his heart rate pick up, of all scenarios he had imagined of this night turning out, this wasn’t even on his radar. 

He’s content with this thing he’s got going with Billy, Billy who’s all testosterone and hard edges, solid muscle and golden tan skin. Yeah Tommy’s got the luck of the draw as far as attractive guys go, and sure Billy does tend to lean towards behaving like a prize asshole more often or not, he’s actually not an asshole, not really. Tommy knows now it's all an act, a facade to protect himself, from what exactly he’s not entirely sure, but he knows it's all bravado.

But despite what he has going on with Billy, Steve’s still Steve and Tommy isn’t sure anything in this world could stop him from wanting him, and now Steve’s walking over.  _ Well swaying. _

Billy tenses next to him, they’re gazes meet one another, both a mirror image of shock and mild panic, before inevitably both their gazes return to Steve who’s weaving through the crowd to get to them. _ Shit. _

Subconsciously Tommy’s reaching for Billy, looking for something to ground him before his mind goes off into a tailspin, Billy seemingly getting the idea, or needing it himself slings an arm around Tommy’s shoulder just as Steve stops in front of them.

“Harrington” Billy nods. Steve looks like a deer caught in headlights, looks like his brain is about 5 seconds behind the rest of his body and that he could literally bolt at any moment. He’s swallowing thickly, gasping for breaths, eyes all glassy and glazed over and he’s swaying on the spot trying not to lose balance.  _ He fails _ . Steve falls forward, his arm flying forward and landing on Billy’s shoulder to catch himself. Tommy feels a slight pang of jealousy at that. “Jesus Harrington, how much have you had to drink?” Billy asks, swinging around catching Steve before he falls all the way, supporting his body weight from one side.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Steve slurs, a dopey smile plastered on his face, arm jerking out before he boops Billy on the nose, and Tommy warms slightly, Steve’s smile was always enough to reduce him to mush and the boy has always been just a little ridiculous. Billy gestures his head at Tommy indicating he should come up the other side of Steve, lend a hand keeping him up right. Tommy like always does as he’s told.

Tommy is scanning the crowd for Robin, he knows Steve came with her, but she’s nowhere to be found, and he’s not really sure what to do. Steve’s mumbling incoherently between him and Billy, and Tommy would be amused if he wasn’t genuinely worried that Steve wasn’t ten seconds from passing out.

“C’mon Stevie boy, let's get you outta here” he coos as he and Billy haul his ass outta the living room and towards the front door.

“I thought you’d never ask” Steve slurs again flashing them both a grin before tripping up over his own feet on the way out of the house.

###

Mission accomplished Steve thinks to himself smugly as he’s placed into the back seat of Billy’s car. He impressed even himself tonight, he always knew he could be smooth when he needed to be, but even he hadn’t expected that putting on the charm would be quite so successful. He smiles quietly to himself as Tommy and Billy both get into the front seats and they begin their journey into the night.

Steve feels hazy, definitely not sober, definitely leaning towards too drunk, but it's fine, he’s done this plenty of times and he’s been far drunker than this, if only the world would stop spinning for 2 seconds so he could focus on his game plan. 

The car comes to a slow stop and it takes Steve a herculean effort to lift his head from where it's resting on the window so he can access his surroundings. It's not his house they’ve stopped at.  _ Good _ he thinks to himself, it means they’re not just gonna dump him in his bed and then leave.

Suddenly the front passenger seat is being pulled forward towards the dashboard and Steve is being hauled out of the car by strong arms.

“C’mon on pretty boy, let's get you inside” Billy’s deep gravelly voice is both soothing and lighting a fire in the pit of Steve’s gut, he wonders absentmindedly as he’s being half guided and half dragged towards what he now recognises as Tommy’s house, if he’s too drunk to avoid popping a boner right there and then, the being manhandled was doing things to him, his brain was far too muddled to really comprehend right then.

They’re taking him down to the basement, of that he’s sure. Tommy’s basement; the designated hangout of his youth whenever his parents dared to actually be in town. He can feel the slight drag of his feet along the carpeted floor as they move towards the couch,  _ why aren’t his legs working?  _ Oh that's right he’s drunk. Steve is silently willing himself to sober the fuck up, he can’t concentrate like this, he can’t successfully make his play with all the booze and adolescent attraction swirling around his brain and clouding his vision and thoughts. He physically shakes his head as if that is somehow gonna reset his brain back to normal functioning Steve.  _ It does not.  _

He’s been unceremoniously plonked in the middle of the couch, while the boys fall heavily either side of him. He’s trying to be attentive to what's going on around him, but he finds it almost physically impossible to raise his gaze from the coffee table, the bloods rushing in his head and all he can hear is static and white noise, until the world comes back into startling focus, when he’s being nudged in the side by Tommy’s elbow. 

Tommy’s handing him a joint and Steve knows realistically this is a bad idea, he needs to keep what wits he has left about him, but Steve’s never been accused of making good decisions or being particularly smart. He inhales the thick smoke, sweet and heavy in his lungs, smooth as he exhales and it dissipates around him, he takes another drag and melts further into the couch. His world is quite literally tilting on his axis as he tries desperately to focus on his present company and what they’re saying, his vision is spinning and he feels sick, he’s gonna throw up and he hates himself right now for effectively being his own ridiculous cockblock. 

The guys must read his mind or he must voice his intentions out loud because next thing he knows they're scrambling to put a bucket in front of him as he lurches forward and violently expels the contents of his stomach.

Someone’s stroking his back, rubbing small circles in between his shoulder blades, he’s not sure who but he appreciates it as he gags and heaves through his misery. Someone says something but he can’t hear them over the sound of his own retching but he thinks maybe it might be something soothing. The bucket is taken away once Steves finished dry heaving and his breathing has calmed down, and he can feel his eyelids getting heavier, his head lulling to the side and forward as if his neck can’t physically support its weight anymore, he’s being guided back down onto the couch, his head resting in someone’s lap while the other throws a blanket over him and settles under his legs and feet. Sleep is pulling at him now, insistent and stubborn and he can’t stay awake much longer, despite how much he wants to fight it, he nuzzles his cheek into whoever’s thigh its pressed against, while they pet his hair gently and softly massage his scalp, the other is rubbing firm but soothing circles into his calves and it doesn’t take long before Steve drifts off into the sweet embrace of sleep. 

###

Well this wasn’t ideal. 

Billy’s feeling frustrated and a little disappointed, and he can tell Tommy is too because that kicked puppy look makes an appearance again, before Steve mumbles something incoherent in his sleep and nuzzles his cheek further into Billy’s thigh, and it's quickly replaced with a look of fondness.

Billy replays the evening's events in his head, he wills himself not to get hard thinking about his earlier activities with Tommy. He thinks back to the party, his brief moment of jealousy, turned to an even briefer moment of hope as Steve approached, the anticipation and apprehension as he worried about the other boy's intentions. The amusement at a clearly inebriated Harrington, and  _ was he trying to flirt?.  _

Billy’s playing with Steve’s hair and it's just as soft and fluffy as he imagined it would be, he’s frustrated sure, had Steve not been so infuriatingly drunk, so far gone, the evening might have taken an interesting turn and his wildest fantasies may have become a reality, but here he is pinned to a couch under Steve who’s lightly snoring and making adorable little noises in his sleep. Its cute, but it also makes him itch with a combination of feelings, disappointment, the slight tinge of anger, fondness for the poor drunk mess, fondness for Tommy who’s cradling Steve’s feet as if they were some kinda precious thing, and he can’t help but agree with that sentiment, and ultimately he’s annoyed that even if the likelihood of bedding Steve was low to begin with, he could always rely on Tommy to be a sure thing, but even now that's a no go as they find themselves trapped under the weight of Harrington, too far apart to touch each other, and too scared to jostle Steve awake. 

He knows he can be an asshole, and while in most situations he’d wear it like a badge of honour, he’s not so much of an asshole that he’d take advantage of a black out Steve and put him in a situation where he might not be comfortable in, sure it would have been easy to let him flirt, to maybe steal a kiss or two, but he could risk it all by doing that, and it just isn’t worth it, not right now anyway. 

Billy wants to sleep, can feel the exhaustion in his bones, but his mind is racing and every time he thinks he might be blessed with sleep claiming him, he jerks awake as if he’s just woken from a bad dream, or he’s heard Neil’s footsteps outside his door, and isn’t that just great? Can’t get laid, can’t move and literally under the boy of his dreams and he can’t even sleep, he wonders if someone upstairs might be mocking him.

###

Consciousness doesn't come genty to Steve, it's not sudden, but it's not a soft transition from the land of nod to the land of living, like when the sun streams through his curtains on a sunday morning, and Steve can relax in the knowledge he doesn’t have to physically move util at least midday. The first thing Steve notices is the incessant pounding in his head, much like one of Robin’s band friends, beating a drum near constantly right in his brain, shaking loose all his grey matter and making his ears ring. The next thing he notices is the dry yet tacky feeling in his mouth and throat which brings back vague memories of him throwing up, confirmed by the bitter taste on his tongue and the fuzzy coating of his teeth and gums. 

The next thing Steve notices is that he’s absolutely 100 percent sure he’s not in a bed, if the aching in his bones and joints is anything, and whatever coach he had the misfortune to pass out on is lumpy, hard and so very uncomfortable. He’s not brave enough to open his eyes just yet, scared that whatever light there is might just burn out his corneas, he’s also scared to confirm the niggling feeling the back of his brain keeps screaming at him, That he is in fact not alone. 

Turns out Steve doesn’t need to open his eyes to confirm that, as whatever,  _ whoever _ he’s laying on shifts under him and grunts slightly, and then adds to the mix of disorientation there's snoring coming from the direction of his feet. He wills himself to force his eyes open and looks towards the snoring figure, Tommy H in all his freckled glory is fast asleep, hugging Steve’s legs, head rested sideways on the armrest of the couch and a tiny stream of drool falling from his open mouth creating a wet patch under him. 

For the briefest of moments Steve admires the scene before him, regards Tommy’s sleeping form with a swell of affection, before the ice cold reality of the situation at hand washes over him when he realises his face is quite literally next to Billy’s dick, and Billy isn’t immune to the plight of morning wood. 

Panic swells in Steve’s gut as he’s bombarded with hazy memories from the night before, tableau's of a sequence of events that led him to his current predicament. He cringes as he recollects his attempts at being smooth, attempts being the operative word, and ultimately wants to die at the thought of being so absolutely wrecked he threw up in Tommy’s basement and literally passed out on top of the two boys he’s been lusting after. He’s pissed off at his behaviour, especially as he didn’t even manage to get lucky.

He needs to get out of here before the reality has chance to settle in further and he has to face Tommy and Billy awake, he’s not proud of dipping out without waking them, but its not like he actually slept with them, and he’s too embarrassed to acknowledge the train wreck that was the night before. He gently removes his legs from Tommy’s vice like hold and rolls off Billy’s lap and falls between the couch and coffee table with a thud. He freezes for a moment looking towards the boys, checking for any signs of life and when he finds none he sags in relife and creeps out before either of them have a chance to stir awake. 

###

As if things couldn’t get any worse he’s late to work, Robin’s already there greeting him with a smirk and a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Look who finally decided to show up, sorry to drag you away from your boyfriends”

Steve stomps past her towards the back room so he can clock in.

“Shut up,” he bites, kicking the door open with more force than was strictly necessary and heads to the coat rack to hang his jacket and retrieve the worst hat he’s even had the displeasure to wear. 

“Well good morning to you too” Robin responds, following him and leaning on the door frame, “What's crawled up your ass and died?” her expression is pinched and fraught with worry, Steve can feel her eyes on him as he moves about the back room preparing for the shift from hell. He meets her gaze and huffs out breath, blowing some of the hair that's gathered in front of his eyes.

“Sorry, I'm just not in the mood” He goes for the puppy dog eyes, hopes his expression is enough to convince Robin to drop the inevitable onslaught of questions that are certainly going to be headed his way.

“Obviously. What happened?”

“I really don’t wanna talk about it” he pleads, to Robin to God he’s not sure all he know is he wants out of this conversation as quickly as possible, and maybe to down a strawberry shake in the desperate hope of curing the hangover that keeps threatening a fate worse than death on him.

“Well tough. I need to know what happened Steve, I wouldn’t be a very good fairy gay mother if i didn’t” she states matter of factly as she follows Steve back out to the front.

“Nothing happened!” Steve mumbles

“Bullshit!” 

“I swear Robin, nothing happened” he defends, he’s actively avoiding eye contact with her now, busying himself making a shake and anything that might keep his attention away from her knowing gaze.

“If nothing happened” she says leaning in “then why are you acting all grumpy” she swipes the milkshake from Steve’s hands and proceeds to take a sip.

“Hey!” He squeaks snatching the milkshake back “and i’m not grumpy i’m just hungover” he turns away from her, half to protect his shake and half to protect his dignity as Robin’s probing continued.

“Nuh uh, i’ve seen you hungover and you’re never like this” she gestures with her hands up and down towards Steve.

“Like what exactly?”

“Like a prissy bitch” she’s smirking now, fully in the knowledge she’s successfully riled Steve up.

Steve sighs, shoulders hunched and deflated as he accepts defeat, if he has any hope of getting out of this shift alive he’s gonna have to talk to Robin.

“I got too drunk”

“Duh i could have told you that Dingus”

“I threw up and then passed out on top of them.” he’s blushing, the embarrassment from last night and this morning too much to bear.

“Kinky.” Robin wags her eyebrows

“No. not like that” Steve huffs

“Like what then?”

“I’m pretty sure all i did was get drunk, make a fool out of myself and fall asleep. Literally achieved nothing and they probably think I'm nothing but a mess, which lets face it I am.” He’s sitting atop the back counter,legs swinging down, slowly sipping at his milkshake which does little to settle his uneasy stomach, and he’s not sure if that because of the hangover or anxiety.

“You’re not a mess Steve” she tries to reassure.

“Yeah right” He scoffs.

Robin, determined in operation wingman, steps closer to him and grabs him by the face by both hands.

“Listen to me asshole. You. Are. Not. A. Mess.” Steve rolls his eyes. “I’m serious, you’re not! You may act messy, but you’re not a complete mess” she’s smiling up at him earnestly as she lets go of his face. “ you’re funny, you’re charming, and objectively even i, a lesbian, can say you’re attractive, like disgustingly so, and even beyond all that you’re actually really sweet, i bet if you were just yourself, you’d have them eating out the palm of your hand” she squeezes his knee in what Steve's sure is an attempt to comfort.

“Okay , sure,” Steve says, voice dripping with sarcasm, which earns him a cuff around the back of his head. “Ow! Hey!” he protests.

“I’m serious Steve, trust me they’re crazy about you, you gotta stop thinking so little of yourself.”

“I’ll take your word for it” 

###

The next morning after the party Tommy felt his heart sink at the empty space Steve had occupied only hours before. He’s not sure how long it's been since he left, but the warmth of Steve’s body heat has long since dissipated as Tommy blinks awake.

Tommy’s mind races as he tries to think back to anything that might have spooked Steve into taking off without a word, and he comes up blank, he worries if he and Billy may have come on too strong, but reconciles that they in fact didn’t come on at all, if anything it was Steve that was laying on the moves. That thought, for a moment consoles him, eases his troubled mind, until he realises with a pinch of rejection that maybe Steve hadn’t meant it at all. He was always a flirt when he drank, girls and boys alike he didn’t discriminate when it came to a bit of cheeky banter., and Steve had taken off either because he was disgusted with his own actions, or disgusted at the idea of Tommy and Billy not discouraging him.

Dejected and sad he shifts on the couch so he can shuffle closer to Billy, lean into him and find comfort in the warmth of his embrace.

###

It’s a joint decision really, to give Steve space, to avoid contact, give him a chance to overcome his embarrassment/disgust/shame from the night of the party, let him adjust or whatever. 

It’s been a week since they last saw him, more since they last graced scoops with their presence, under the thinly veiled guise of loyal patrons, but actually for the sole purpose of ogling Steve and maybe riling him up a little.  _ He is extremely cute when he gets flustered.  _ That was a sentiment Tommy couldn’t help but agree with when Billy first said it.

Tommy, still without a job, and without much else to do during the hot summer days while Billy’s working at the pool, finds himself lost. He follows Billy around like a lost child, and what's worse Tommy’s fully aware he’s doing it and he can’t stop. He’s worried he might be pissing Billy off, by getting under his feet,  _ cramping his style _ , not giving him enough room to breathe, but without Billy’s sure and constant,  _ albeit sometimes volatile,  _ presence, Tommy feels like he might spiral into a pit of despair, generated by a combination of conflicting emotions and boredom. 

So Tommy clings to Billy, doesn’t much care about anything else, just that against all expectations he finds comfort in it, and everyone be damned he’s not about to give that up, for anything. 

They’re at the pool today, Billy’s working, perched up on his lifeguard chair, like some proud sun-kissed Adonis, chiselled personally by the gods. Tommy is amused at how Billy revels in the sense of authority the job provides him, how drunk on power the blonde can get, and if Tommy’s being totally honest with himself, how all that authority, that power trip and not to mention the quite frankly scandalous uniform, makes his toes curl. He can’t think too hard on that, he’s pretty sure if he did he’d end up on some kind of register for sporting a half chub in the presence of all these snotty kids who have taken permanent residence at Hawkins Community Pool.

It's just as Tommy’s getting lost in his thoughts of rock hard abs, and an authority complex, that he’s snapped out of his daydream by several cubes of ice falling from above him and landing square on his chest. 

“Hey watch it asshole!” Tommy squawks as he flings himself into a sitting position, prepared to send a truly devastating glare in Billy’s direction for fucking with him. It's only until he shields his eyes from the glare of the sun that he realises that Billy’s not fucking around. If it were possible the boy atop the lifeguard chair would be as pale as a ghost, as his jaw tenses and his eyes trail from the entrance and track the movement of someone. Tommy tries to follow his stare and feels a brand new and cool rush of panic begin, as he spots Steve and  _ fucking Robin  _ make their way over to some loungers on the far side of the pool decking.

Tommy chokes and before he has a chance to process anything else, Billy is jumping down from the lifeguard chair and dragging Tommy to his feet by his arm. Tommy squeaks at the sudden movement, but his brain soon catches up and he’s falling in line matching him step for step. Billy’s still half dragging him along, and Tommy’s certain drawing attention, but he can’t argue, can’t question Billy, not when he’s being like this. 

Billy glanced over to his colleague Heather, sat on the table top of a picnic bench just outside the pool’s changing rooms. 

“Hey Holloway! Cover for me while I take my break?” Billy yells, half asking, half demanding, not waiting for a response, before dragging Tommy into the staff changing rooms.

###

Steve’s wondering what awful things he’s done in a previous life and this life to deserve this fate. It’s bad enough that he has to face Robin every day, with her constant nagging and interfering in his love life or more accurately lack thereof, but to finally grow the balls enough to face his ‘Billy and Tommy problem’ head on, with a little liquid courage to aide him on his way, for him to totally fuck up and end up at square one. Worse than square one in fact it’s more like square minus 10. 

And now as if his constant torture couldn’t get any more painful Robin’s dragging him kicking and screaming to Hawkins pool, in a vain attempt to get him back on the horse, if there is even a horse still to get back onto. 

_ “I’m sick of your whining Steve” she said “you’re never gonna achieve anything moping around all the time” she chastised. _

_ “What if i don’t wanna achieve anything?” he argued. “What if I like moping” he pouted.  _

It’s not as easy as she’s making out to be, Steve thinks to himself, the whole getting back on the horse thing, getting back in the game. It’s not as straightforward as if it were a girl or  _ girls _ he was chasing, and Robin of all people should understand that, what with her unrequited crush on Heather Holloway of all people. 

He knows he’s dragging his feet, being a brat, but he just can’t help himself,  _ it's a defence mechanism _ . She’s literally forced him to pick her up and drive her to the pool, and when he was a hair's breadth away from having a full blown panic attack, she talked him down, dragged him out of the pool and shoved him into the men's changing rooms, claiming to guard the door to make sure he didn’t make an escape attempt.

So now they’re changed and walking across the decking towards some sun loungers, prime location to scope out the landscape of the pool and keep half an eye on their ‘target’ until Steve grows to courage to approach them. Robin had got some insider information that Tommy was hanging out at the pool everyday while Billy worked, and thought it was an excellent idea to go to them, go to their territory so that Steve could slip away at any point he needed to,  _ if he needed to. _

Steve’s making a point not to raise his gaze any higher than the ground, he’s letting Robin be his eye’s for him, she keeps mumbling ridiculous shit like ‘target acquired’ and other shitty lines she’s probably heard from overrated spy movies or some crap. It’s because of this Steve doesn’t notice Billy jump down from his chair and hoist Tommy up by the elbow.

“Oh shit” Robin whispers.

“What?” 

“They’re moving” it’s at that point Steve raises his head and spots Billy practically dragging Tommy into the staff changing rooms, in what appears to be a blind panic, he’s not sure if that’s a good sign or not. He swallows the lump in his throat and settles onto a lounger, eyes never leaving the door that just swung behind the two boys. 

After a what feels like a lifetime, but in reality was probably at most a minute, he looks over to Robin who’s settled in next to him, she looks as if she’s having a crisis of her own, cheeks flushed, staring intently through her sunglasses towards the lifeguard tower where Heather has finally decided to perch herself on, Robin’s mouth hangs agape, and Steve would bet good money that if she had less self control she'd be drooling right about now. He reconciles the fact that with Heather in her sights, she’s actually gonna be less help that Steve had hoped for, less help than  _ she  _ had originally intended.

Steve steels himself, wills his anxiety away chanting an internal monologue of  _ “You’ve got this.”  _ and  _ “you’re Steve Harrington for god sake, what are you worried about” _ the same mantra he had practiced in his mirror for at least an hour this morning when Robin called to tell him her cunning plan. 

He’s far too sober for this, can’t blame the booze and feign ignorance if it all goes wrong, but after the latest disaster, alcohol has been completely removed from the playing field until he’s at least talked to the two boys.

With a shaky breath and a false sense of bravado, Steve stands up from where he’s perched and tries to walk as nonchalantly as he can towards the door he’d seen Billy drag Tommy through only minutes ago.

###

Steve’s stealthy, like a ninja. It’s like his thing, he opens the door as gently and as slowly as he can so not to make a sound, as he creeps into the dark depths of the changing rooms. His heart is going a hundred miles and hour as he takes in his surroundings. 

He can’t see them immediately, but he can hear them. A shower’s running somewhere in the distance, and he can also hear muffled moans and stifled groans as he silently moves closer. He thinks he can hear the distinct sound of skin slapping skin, the undeniable sound track of a quicky in the shower, his imagination runs wild,  _ is it them?  _ He’s not sure, but it doesn’t stop his brain, or more accurately his dick from jumping to that conclusion. 

He’s hard in his swim shorts, as his mind conjures images of Tommy and Billy fucking in the shower, skin on skin, dirty talk and filthy moans providing excellent kindling, to the fire burning in his loins. 

“Fuck yeah, don’t stop” that was definitely Billy voice he heard, Steve claims a spot on one of the benches torn between interrupting and letting it play out, he ultimately leans towards letting it play out,  _ he’s not rude _ . He’s staring at his traitorous dick tenting his shorts, contemplates the risks of touching himself, needs to touch himself so badly, who knew Steve Harrington was such a fucking pervert. The irony isn’t lost on him that he’s essentially doing exactly the kind of thing he gave Jonathan so much shit for back in high school, but  _ god,  _ when they’re making sinful noises like that can he really be blamed? His eyes snap up to the sound of Tommy’s voice.

“Jesus baby, you’re so tight” he grunts. So it's definitely the boys going at it like bunny rabbits in the shower, no need for imagination, and well that's all the encouragement Steve’s lust addled mind needs to pull at the waistband of his shorts, setting his cock free and giving it a few strokes. 

He’s not even sure how long he stays there, pumping his fist up and down, revelling in the sweet sounds of fucking. He’s entirely lost in his own pleasure, must have tuned out the outside world, all the background noise, eyes screwed shut and groaning loudly as he cums all over his fist and stomach, because he fails to notice the shower shut off and the curtain being pulled back. He’s so consumed in the aftershocks that he’s completely unaware of the two figures standing directly in front of him.

“Damn Harrington.” Billy admires.

Steve’s eyes fly open, flush overtaking his entire body as he meets the stars of Tommy and Billy looking down at him. Steve regards the state he’s in and silent wishes the floor would swallow him up right then and there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyy so i had more plot points i wanted to hit in this chapter, but this seemed like a natural place to end, but do not fret my fellow keg boy lovers, its all getting juicy in the next chapter, and who knows we might have our first hints at our Keg Queens!!
> 
> also i'm possibly, maybe, considering changing the title, not sure yet? we'll see!
> 
> as always you're more than welcome to follow me on tumblr : https://hrngtons.tumblr.com/
> 
> 💕


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My friends <3
> 
> first of all thank you for all the comments, they mean the world to me :)
> 
> so i'm updating the tags as we go! coz we're stepping towards Keg Girl territory :D  
> also i'm maybe considering changing the name of the story? not sure yet though.  
> anyway enjoy <3

Well isn't this a pleasant surprise, Steve fucking Harrington caught literally with his hand down his pants. Billy is delighted if not a little awkward, the situation isn’t exactly ideal, but it's a vast improvement from the last time he and Tommy ran into Steve.

How he managed to sneak in without either of them hearing him he’s not sure, he guesses he was too caught up with Tommy’s dick in his ass to really pay attention to his surroundings, which is very bad form especially if you’re fucking at your work place. Billy would be pissed, and very worried about being caught in an incredibly compromising position, with another guy no less, if it were not glaringly obvious that Steve the dirty little pervert, had just got himself off to the very same compromising position.

In fact this whole thing actually presents them with a pretty sweet opportunity, and if handled well all three boys could be a winner in this. Or it could all go wrong again and Billy and Tommy will be left licking their wounds. 

Harrington looks like he’s ten seconds from throwing up, and honestly Billy can sympathise, getting caught jerking off has to be embarrassing, and well he and Tommy are no better, he did just have Tommy’s railing him not 5 minutes ago. If he didn’t know any better he’d say Steve has a really severe case of sunburn with how hard he’s blushing, avoiding their gaze sat uncomfortable with cum drying on his hand and no doubt in his shorts, but when Billy chances a look at Tommy, the poor boy’s not faring much better, freckled splattered skin, complemented by a rather deep shade of pink, he’s staring down at Harrington, mouth agape as if he can’t quite believe what he’s witnessed, and to be fair Billy can’t either, but Billy is the only one in the scenario who appears to be functioning like a human being, so to break the tension he decides to open his big mouth.

“Ya know Harrington I’m glad you showed up” he smirks trying for cool, collected, aloof. Steve still closely resembles a tomato and had been avoiding making eye contact up until now looks shocked, visibly flinching, probably preparing himself for an onslaught of insults, maybe even a beating, he’s biting his lip with an adorable little crease between his brows and then shifts his gaze back onto his lap, incapable of holding their stares for very long. “Freckles here was just talking about a little get together he’s having at his place tonight” Billy slaps Tommy on the back as he moves closer to Steve, taking up the seat next to him and nudging Steve in his side with his elbow. “Weren’t you Tommy?”

Tommy looks as if his brain is still malfunctioning, on a 10 second delay or some shit, Billy swears he can actually see the cogs turning in his mind as he clues into what Billy is doing and his trademark boyish grin splits his face. 

“Oh yeah. You know nothing major, just a few beers, maybe some weed. You should come!” Tommy slides in on the other side of Steve, who once again looks around at the two, complete surprise etching his pretty features, he still hasn’t said two words and Billy’s not convinced he’s not lost all ability to talk at this point, that the shame hasn’t rendered his vocal cords permanently useless. 

“Tell ya what.” Billy states leaning in closer, not missing how Steve tenses ever so slightly at this intrusion. “I’ve invited Heather, how about you invite your lady friend, the one who’s always hanging around you, and we make a night of it” Billy’s all charm now, laying it on as thick as he possibly can, maybe it's for Steve’s benefit, maybe it's for his own to save face or something, he doesn’t care, all he cares about is Steve’s response, if Steve ever does respond.

Steve swallows hard, throat bobbing jaggedly as he tries to regain composure and the ability to speak.

“Err yeah.. Sounds… sounds good.” Steve’s voice is harsh, but at least his blush is receding slightly, he appears to be choking down on his embarrassment.

“Great!” Billy claps his hands together as he jumps up. “We’ll see you at nine Pretty Boy” and with that Billy is dragging Tommy back out of the locker room, and back out into the heat of the Indianna summer. 

###

Fucking great. Not only was Steve a monumental pervert, he was caught being a monumental pervert. It's like life's one big joke and  _ he’s _ the punchline.

He’s mortified and all he wants to do is drown himself in the pool. But if he did that there would be no  _ ‘party’  _ at Tommy’s, no chance to right his wrongs of the last time he attempted to test the waters with Billy and Tommy, and sure he feels right at this moment like he could die of embarrassment, the other boys appeared to take it in their stride and brush off Steve’s indiscretions like they were nothing. He’s not sure if that's a good thing or not. 

Steve’s in a daze, in shock as he attempts to clean himself up best he can, but even standing under the spray of the shower for 15 minutes won’t wash away the dried spunk in his trunks, the very tangible evidence of his shame and apparently newly discovered hobby of voyeurism. He loosely wraps a towel around his waist to hide the obvious cum stains and steels himself in the mirror before making his way out into the pool area.

The brightness of the day is almost blinding and Steve has to give himself a moment for his vision to adjust from the darkness of the locker room before he can focus on where he and Robin had set up base. No surprises, she isn’t where he left her, he scans the general area, quickly averting his gaze from where Billy sits atop his makeshift throne and Tommy just beside him, he’s still recovering from the severe dent in his pride, he glances over the pool and still can’t see her. Then as he’s about to give up his search to go sit back on the lounger and wait for Robin to appear from wherever she disappeared to, he spots her a few feet away, blue slushie in hand talking animatedly to Heather Holloway of all people. 

He knows he should probably hang back, give Robin at least a fighting chance at talking to the literal girl of her dreams, but Steve’s two seconds away from an emotional breakdown of his own making and while he’s come on in leaps and bounds in the last couple of years, he isn’t entirely selfish and right now he really needs to get out of here, he needs Robin to talk him through his impending anxiety attack, and maybe to stick his head between his knees and to breath in and out of a brown paper bag. 

He strides over as smoothly as he can holding on tightly to the towel around his waist as if it's some kind of life line, and in a sense it is, if anyone were to see the state of his shorts he’ll probably die. Robin spots him and she ushers him over.

“Oh there you are! Where the hell have you been!?” she both asks and exclaims as if she’s accusing him of something, chastising him like a mother. 

“I’ll tell you later,” he mutters.

“Oh this is Heather by the way!” she says excitedly gesturing towards the female lifeguard, who’s smiling something genuine, even though he can’t see her eyes through her sunglasses, he knows Heather well enough to know she’s a nice girl who’s entirely incapable of being a dick.

“Oh actually, me and Steve already know each other” she says sweetly.

“Hey.” Steve turns to Heather before entirely dismissing her, he knows he’s being rude, being a bad friend, but he’s also desperate and he’s hoping he can convey the urgency enough in his voice without coming across as too much like an asshole. “Robin. We have to go.”

“What!? Why? We just got here Steve” Robin sputters, she sounds exasperated and to be fair she’s justified, he realises, Steve’s being completely unreasonable out of context. 

“I’ll explain later. We have to go.” he states, grabbing Robin by the elbow, jerking her away from Heather and dragging her towards the sun loungers where their things have been left.

“Okay, okay” Robin snatches her arm back, looking over her shoulder “See you around Heather” she calls out.

“Sure! Look forward to it” Heather calls back, giving a little wave. 

Robin looks disappointed yet hopeful as they reach the loungers, Steve gathers up his stuff and awkwardly waits while Robin shoves her towel in her bag, he decides to throw her a bone.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see her tonight.” she shoots up to stare at him, one eyebrow raised a picture of scepticism.

“Wait. What?” she asks.

“You’ll see her tonight, we’re going to a party” he explains shuffling from foot to foot, getting increasingly antsy.

“A party?” she asks, they’ve finally started moving towards the entrance, Steve takes one quick look around the pool as they go through the turn-style in single file.

“That's what i said.” he deadpans.

“Who’s party?”

“Tommy’s”

Realisation dawns on Robin’s face as she rounds towards the passenger side of Steve’s car.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Steve agrees, unlocking the car and shoving their things in the back seat. “Now c’mon we’ve got a party to get ready for”

###

Steve’s pretty sure he’s gonna throw up, why he originally thought that going to Tommy’s was a good idea was beyond him, especially considering the events that lead to the invitation. He was excited, sure, but his gut is trying its best to qualify for the Olympics with all the gymnastics it's currently doing. It is far worse than the gentle and oddly pleasant sensation of butterflies, resembling closer to angry wasps just buzzing away down in his gut. 

He and Robin are walking to Tommy’s from his, because honestly it's not that far, and he fully intends to take advantage of the alcohol that will most likely be on offer, although he swears to himself he won’t let himself get into a state like last time, much to Robin’s scepticism and to be fair even he was pretty sceptical himself. 

He thinks the best thing to do right now though is to distract himself from his own existential crisis, and perhaps for the first time today be the good friend he knows he is and discuss Robin’s own crush on Heather.

“So i’m pretty sure i never apologised” he leads with, because honestly he does feel kinda shitty about interrupting the two girls.

“For what?” she asks.

“For interrupting your little flirt fest with Heather” he says wagging his eyebrows suggestively and softly nudging Robin in the side.

“Flirt Fest!? When?” she’s practically choking out eyes wide like a bug

“Earlier at the pool.” Steve explains “don’t act all coy with me, i saw what was going on”

“There was no flirting, we were just.. I don’t know.. Talking” Robin shrugs, she looks bashful, it's cute.

“Looked a helluva lot more friendly than  _ ‘just talking’”  _ he emphasises his point by making air quotations with his hands, it's lame but it does the trick.

“ and what would you know? Huh?” She stops walking mid sentence to stare up at him “ _ you”  _ she pokes him in the chest to emphasise _ her  _ point “were there all of 1 minute, before you dragged me away, because you jizzed your pants!” she’s smirking clearly amused at Steve’s anguish.

“ROBIN!” he squeaks, eyes bugging out of his head in a poor reflection of Robin’s earlier reaction.

“Steeve” she sing-songs all high pitched and nasally, mocking him. She turns back towards the direction they were walking in and leaves Steve behind to catch up. 

Steve finally with the program strides back up alongside Robin in less than 3 steps, he’s pouting but not willing to drop the Heather thing, especially not now Robin’s been acting all defensive about it.

“Whatever. I still think she likes you.” he says

“Duh. I’m delightful” Robin says obviously sarcastic and flourished with an exaggerated eye roll.

“I’m being serious” 

“Oh I know, you’re just wrong” 

“I know i’m right” he teases

“you don’t know shit Harrington. And anyway i’d prefer not to take dating advice from a guy who literally got caught jacking off, by the _ guys  _ he likes.” she snaps at him, but smiles triumphantly when Steve gapes back a little dumbfounded.

“Okay…” Steve huffs “now you’re just being rude.” 

###

Tommy’s buzzing with so much pent up excitement he’s practically vibrating as he whips around his basement trying to make it as presentable as possible for their impending guests, he doesn’t want to make it look like he’s making too much of an effort, still wants to keep an air of cool collectedness about him, wants to remain nonchalant, but he can’t help the excited little squeele he lets out when the doorbell rings. 

“Christ will you calm down” Billy chastises him from where he’s sat, legs spread wide across the couch, nursing a beer and giving of his usual  _ ‘ i don’t give a fuck vibe’  _

“Sorry” Tommy says over his shoulder sheepishly as he makes his way up the stairs, out of the basement and towards the front door.  _ Thank god _ his parents aren’t home, away with his little brother visiting some family in Chicago, or this little get-together might not have been possible. Not that they would care if he had friends round,  _ or that they were drinking _ , it's just easier when you have free rein and don’t have to be mindful of the other people living in your house. 

He gets to the front door and all that excited energy turns slightly nervous as he tries to tamp down the butterflies in his stomach and not make a fool of himself when he answers the door. He can’t help but be a little disappointed when it’s Heather and not Steve, but he guesses with her already here it might make things a little less awkward and a little more easy when Steve and Robin do eventually turn up,  _ if he turns up. _

“Hey” Heather smiles warmly, all sugary sweetness and girl next door, she’s holding out a bottle of something , and Tommy’s instantly reminded of Steve and his past insistence that  _ ‘it’s rude to turn up somewhere, without something for the host’,  _ he figures it must be some rich people bullshit, considering Heather and Steve were both practically raised in a country club.

“Hey Heather! Thanks for coming” He accepts the bottle and  _ holy shit _ on closer inspection it's the good stuff, some expensive brand of whisky that Tommy would only bother giving the time of day if it was either gifted or stolen, because there ain't no point in spending stupid amounts on money on booze when the cheap stuff gets you just as drunk, for a fraction of the price. 

He leads Heather down to the basement, where Billy has shifted slightly on the couch to make room for other guests, Billy’s also taken the honours of selecting a tape from Tommy’s collection and playing it full volume, no doubt grumbling to himself about the poor taste in music. He smirks up at Heather and gives a little salute before knocking back the rest of his beer.

There’s a slightly awkward atmosphere at first, heather just standing there probably waiting to be asked to sit, like the good polite girl she is, Billy’s not saying anything, which is a little unusually, but he is distracted by rolling a joint and well Tommy doesn’t often play host, and when he does he’s at least already half cut, and has been chatting shit all night anyway, so the awkwardness never happens. Now though, they’re all relatively sober and Tommy doesn't know Heather that well to just start shooting the shit at her, he’s kinda relying on Billy to be a little more social here.

Eventually Heather sits next To Billy who’s finished rolling the joint and is sparking it as he scoots further up the couch to make room, Heather offers him a small smile.

“I thought you said Steve and Robin were coming?” She asks 

“They are.” Billy replies around a mouthful of smoke, passing the joint onto Heather.

“Oh cool, coz otherwise this is a little bit of a sausage fest” she quips, inhaling and relaxing back into the couch.

“Nothing wrong with a bit of sausage Heather” Billy laughs and she laughs too

“No I know, just would be nice to have some female company” she leans across the coffee table and passes the joint to Tommy who’s still stood up like an idiot shifting from foot to foot, still a ball of pent up energy.

Tommy chills out a little as the evening goes on a bit, still anxious that Steve might not turn up, but he’s well distracted by Billy and Heather bitching about work and telling stories of snot nose little kids who quite frankly deserve to drown alongside their entitled mothers. All three of them are giggling away, comfortable in each other's company when the doorbell rings. 

Each one of them looks wide eyed up at the basement door, frozen to the spot. Tommy soon comes to his senses and bolts up, jogging up the stairs and towards the front door, he straightens out his t-shirt and unnecessarily fluffs up his hair a bit and then opens the door, signature cheeky grin firmly in place as he greets Steve and Robin.

“So glad you could join us” 

Steve’s got that deer caught in headlights look about him, as if he didn’t expect the door to actually open, his mouth is slightly agape and he swallows thickly, Robin elbows him in the ribs and he extends his hand out, in it another bottle of expensive booze.

“Uh hey.” He says and Tommy accepts the bottle.

“Damn Harrington” he whistles, “knew i could count on you for the good stuff” he holds the bottle close to his chest with one arm, gesturing for them to come in with the other. Steve smiles weekly hands in pockets as he and Robin follow Tommy inside.

“Heh well you know, it's rude to turn up to someone's house without something to offer the host” 

“I thought this was meant to be a party Hagan, where is everybody?” Robin cuts in as the make it to the basement door, music heard faintly behind the door and the distinct smell of weed wafting in the air.

“Right this way Buckley” he opens the door and holds it open for the two new guests before following them down the stairs.

###

The evening’s going by quite nicely in Tommy’s opinion, Steve and Robin have settled into the group rather well and the atmosphere in the room is rather pleasant, Robin’s settled herself next to Heather on the couch, while Steve is sat on the arm of the couch next to Robin. Tommy’s on the other side of the room in an armchair that’s seen better days and is in a more sorry state than the couch if that could even be possible. Billy’s next to Heather and they’re all grossly involved in a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’.

Tommy thinks maybe it's a little middle school to be playing it, like days gone by where the height of entertainment was playing spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven, but he’s enjoying himself so he can’t complain.

“Okay okay I’ve got one” Robin pipes up giggling behind a solo cup. “Never have i ever been punched in the face” all three boys take a drink, indicating that they have in fact all been punched in the face, nervous glances are shared between Billy and Steve atmosphere going just a little tense at the memory of their fight the previous year, but then Steve giggles and the tension is broken.

“Pft that was blatantly a set up Robs.” he grins at her and she rolls her eyes.

“Don’t see you coming up with anything better” she quips back.

“Sure i can!” he argues between laughs “ ohh i got a good one! Never have i ever played a musical instrument” at that Robin and Billy both drink, which triggers a few questioning looks towards Billy.

“You play an instrument?” Robin asks excited

“Used to” Billy shrugs

“What instrument?” Heather pipes in

“Guitar wasn't very good at it though so gave up” he shrugs again , downing the rest of his drink and throwing the cup onto the table. Robin looks as if she’s about to say something when the doorbell rang, they all glance around the room at each other doing a mental headcount, wondering if they were expecting anyone else. 

It takes monumental effort but Tommy gets up and jogs up the stair for what feels like the hundredth time this evening, he’s ready to tell whoever is at the door to fuck off when he opens it. He’s struck speechless however when it's Carol who greets him with a nervous smile and glassy eyes.

“Hey Baby, can we talk?” she can obviously hear the voices from the basement “You having a party?” she asks one eyebrow raised and arms crossed, Tommy’s in shock, he wasn’t expecting this, and he’s a little too high for this.

“What do you want Carol?” it comes out a little harsher then he intended, but if it gets him the desired effect of Carol to fuck off so he can return to the basement then so be it. Her expression softens and she uncrosses her arms.

“Please, I just wanna talk Tommy” she pouts a little “I feel real bad about the way we ended things and i just wanna make sure you’re okay” Tommy’s thoughts are still a little sluggish, and if he’s being honest he’s still a little hurt by Carol just dropping him at the beginning of summer, but Tommy still has a soft spot for Carol and she does look pretty miserable, so against his better judgement he decides to humour her and invite her inside.

He takes her to his kitchen and offers her a seat at the breakfast bar. Thye sit there like that in awkward silence for a moment, avoiding eye contact neither one of them daring to speak, it remains like that until ultimately they both work up the courage to speak at the same time

“Would you lik-” Tommy says as carol blurts out 

“I’m so sorry”

They both giggle nervously at that 

“Sorry you go ahead” Carol speaks first giving room for Tommy to finish his sentence

“Would you like a drink?” he offers, already jumping from the stool and walking towards the fridge “We’ve got beer, wine, some pretty fancy whisky that Heather brought round” He lists off grabbing a beer for himself in the process.

“Heather’s here?” Carol asks “and i’ll just have a beer please” she’s picking at her nails nervously as she tracks Tommy’s movements.

“Uh yeah actually, and some others” he grabs another beer out of the fridge and hands it to Carol, taking a swig of his own.

“So.. you are having a party then?” she asks, acquisition clear in her tone .

“Uh yeah kinda, what did you expect Carol? For me to just be moping around here by myself? Just waiting for you to turn up?” Tommy’s trying really hard not get pissed off, not to get angry, he was having a good time up until now and he really doesn’t want to have his night ruined because of Carol.

“No.” She says rather petulantly.

“Then what?” despite his best effort he’s getting a little heated 

“I don’t know Tommy” She throws her arms in the air clearly just as frustrated as he is “ look i’m sorry i shouldn’t have come here” she’s getting off the stool now, making her way to leave “I just wanted to smooth things out with you, apologise for hurting you, maybe see if we could still be friends.” 

Tommy grabs her by the elbow and spins her to face him.

“Don’t go” he pleads, for a second she stares him down, narrows her eyes as if she’s trying to figure him out, but then she relaxes and rests her forehead on his chest, a little stuck for what to do, Tommy hugs her closer and pets her back, strokes her hair.

“I just miss you so much Tommy, i miss hanging out with you” she cries into his chest, Tommy’s a little at a loss, emotionally he’s all over the place all he wants to do is comfort Carol, he knows he’ll always love her in some kind of way, but gone are the days where he could ever think about taking her back, even if Billy wasn’t in the equation.

“I know, i miss hanging out with you too” he speaks softly into her hair, rubbing comforting circles on her back trying to calm her down.

“I just don’t wanna lose you, y’know? Like we’ve known each other since we were 4, that doesn’t just go away” she continues her muffled sobs nuzzling into his t-shirt, he inwardly cringes imagining all manor of snot and tears ruining it. He grabs her by the shoulders and holds her at arm distance, bends his knees slightly so he can be at eye level.

“Hey, hey” he says gently “you’re not gonna lose me alright?” he sighs guiding her back to a stool giving him a moment to figure out what he’s gonna say next. “ look i’d love for us still to be friends” with that she looks up swiping her tears away.

“Really?” she squeaks 

“Of course I do, like you said that kinda thing doesn’t just go away, but…” he trails off look nervously down at his hands, wishing he had something, anything at all that he could keep his hand busy with to try and channel the nervous energy building.

“But what Tommy?” she asks, he lets out a long exaggerated sigh, preparing himself for the next part.

“But, me and you, we can’t ever get back together” there he said it, it's out in the open now and he can’t possibly make his intentions any more clear. “You really hurt me babe, and don’t get me wrong, I understand why you needed to do it, really I do! But i can’t go through that again, and anyway i’m kinda seeing someone” he explains, there's no point sugar coating it, he needs to make it clear he’s no longer available for Carol to pick back up and then drop again on a whim.

“You are? Who?” She sounds kinda like she’s accusing him, which is rich coming from her, he can feel anger begin to bubble to the surface and if he’s not careful he might snap again, he needs to keep a level head, at least try to remain as calm as possible.

“It doesn’t matter who, the point is, me and you, it can’t ever happen again” he gestures between the two of them. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t try just being friends” he offers a weak attempt at a smile.

“God, it sounds like you’re the one doing the breaking up” she cries out before letting out a quiet giggle. “Okay then, friends” she extends her hand for Tommy to shake, he looks down at it and back up at her quizzically.

“Get away with that, come here” he steps closer and drags her into a tight hug “I’ll always care about you Carol, you know that right?”

“I know” she says

“Right c’mon, since you’re here, you might as well join the party” He says, releasing her from the hug and guiding her down to the basement with his arm slung around her shoulder.

###

Tommy’s been gone for some time now and Billy’s not worried per say but he is curious. He makes his excuses about going to find Tommy and maybe some more beer, leaving Heather, Steve and Robin to their conversation. As he gets closer to the basement door he hears voices, one is obviously Tommy’s and the other is distinctly female, he can’t quite make out who’s exactly with the door closed so he gently opens the door so he doesn’t bring too much attention to himself. The conversation he hears is getting a little heated and he wonders if he’s gonna have to step in at any point, make sure something doesn’t get broken, at least that's what he tells himself as he creeps round the corner and listens in on Tommy and what he can now clearly hear is Carol.

He’s not spying, he assures himself as he continues to listen in out of sight, he’s just curious as to why Tommy’s ex-girlfriend of all people might have turned up at his house at 11pm on a friday night, nothing good he concludes. A pang of jealousy blooms in his chest as he hears snippets of their conversation, watches as Tommy consoles Carol with a hug, petting her hair and everything. 

He’s about to lose his shit when he’s brought out of his thoughts by a hand suddenly appearing on his shoulder from behind, he jumps having not heard Steve leave the basement also and swings around ready to attack.

“Woah woah, hey man take it easy” Steve jumps back hands out in a ‘i surrender motion’. Billy huffs, heart rate slowly returning to normal.

“Jesus Harrington, you can’t just sneak up on people like that” he whispers 

“Sorry, i was just wondering what you were doing” He whispers back “hey why are we whispering?” he asks and Billy has to try really hard to suppress an eye roll, he learns further out of the corner to try and get a better look at Tommy and Carol, Steve catching on leans in too.

“Carol’s here” Billy grunts, he doesn’t want to have to explain himself, and he knows Harrington isn’t that stupid, so he hopes quietly that maybe he might clue on without needing much of a push.

“Oh” is all Steve says. They share a look before Steve is walking away towards Tommy’s back door.

“Where are you going?” 

“To get some fresh air, you coming?” Billy stays put for a second weighing up his option, follow Steve or stay and listen to Tommy making nice with his ex, if Billy were a stronger man he'd just return to the basement and forget all this happened, but he’s not and he does have a petty streak. So he follows Steve out into the yard and into the night air.

###

It’s a warmish night but with the slightest of breezes which causes goosebumps to rise on Steve’s skin, he’s secretly glad he has the benefit of a belly full of alcohol to keep him from shivering. He’s not sure exactly what he’s supposed to do now, but he’s glad Billy followed him.

Tommy’s parents aren’t exactly rich but they’re not poor either, they’re well off enough to have a nice back yard, complete with a smallish patio, with a stone wall about a foot wide around its perimeter, overlooking a spacious grassy area lined with flower beds right up to the very end. There's an old swing set under a large oak tree that’s home to the tree house Tommy’s dad built one summer back when they were kids. 

Steve perches himself atop the patio wall, crosses his legs and the ankles and inhales deeply. Billy joins him eventually, sitting beside him, legs spread wide taking up as much space as humanly possible. Steve thinks maybe it's a dominance thing, demanding more space and forcing others to make do with the little he’s been gracious enough to gift them, or maybe it's just more comfortable for him considering he has thighs the size of tree trunks. Steve lulls his head to the side so he can look at Billy, he looks lost in thought, staring at the ground, little crease in between his eyebrows, lips set in a hard line.

“Any chance I can bum a smoke?” Steve asks, hoping it might break the ice a little, relieve some of this awkward tension. Billy says nothing just reaches in his jean pocket for his packet of Malbros and hands it to Steve. Steve takes one, handing the packet back and watches intently as Billy takes his own out and lights it, Billy holds the flame closer to Steve and he leans in to light his own, making eye contact with Billy and holding it the entire time.

“What?” Billy asks when Steve still hasn’t broken eye contact. Steve’s heart rate picks up, he’s consumed with a sudden burst of confidence, bravery to finally address the elephant in the room, to stop dancing this tentative dance around Billy and Tommy, to finally make his feelings clear and to hopefully confirm theirs in return, worst case scenario he gets a fist to the face, but if he plays his cards right, he might just stand a chance here. Sure he would have preferred Tommy to be here too, but he has to work with what he’s got and well for the first time he’s actually got one of them alone, and he’s not a complete mess, he hopes the stars might have aligned tonight and luck is on his side, so maybe he might just get a win out of this.

“Why’d you invite me here tonight?” he asks on an exhale of the cigarette Billy had gifted him. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Billy says voice gruff, there’s not much light outside, only the gentle glow of the moonlight and the light seeping out from Tommy’s back door, but even in the dim lighting Steve can see a faintest blush creep across Billy's cheeks. 

“Oh i think you do” Steve’s feeling bold, brash so he leans in a little closer, this close he spots the light dusting of freckles across Billy’s adorable sun-kissed nose, his gaze darts down briefly down to his lips and back up again to hold eye contact with Billy, he swallows thickly and Billy mirrors his actions. “I think you invited me here because of an ulterior motive” he smirks.

“Oh yeah? And what's that?” Billy asks, quiet, he looks bewitched by Steve.

“Why don’t you tell me” Steve’s inching closer and closer, they’re barely a breath apart 

“Seems like you already know” Billy’s eyelashes flutter as he breaks his stare and instead focuses on Steve’s lips.

“I do. But i want to hear you say it” the atmosphere is thick around them, anticipation building, they’re so close yet so far, all it will take for them to close the gap is from one of them to lean in further ever so slightly, but they both seem to be playing chicken with one another. Just as Steve is about to give in himself, lean closer, brush his lips against Billy’s, admit defeat yet claim the victory, the back door swings open.

Just like that the spells broke, they both separate and look in the direction of the house. Tommy’s stood there and he’s absolutely seething, breathing hard. Steve breathes a sigh of relief, happy in the fact that they hadn’t just been caught in an incriminating position by Heather or Carol. The relief is short lived however because Tommy’s storming towards them, fists clenched, jaw tight, anger rolling off him in waves.

“What the fuck.” is all he bites out. He swings for Billy and catches him square in the jaw, giving him no time to recover as he grabs Billy by the shift and hoists him close, getting in his face.

“What the hell Tommy!” Steve shouts, trying to get in between, trying to break them up. Billy’s not reacting, he’s not swinging back or trying to defend himself and Steve thinks that's odd, from personal experience he knows that's not Billy’s style. “Tommy, get off him”

Tommy snarls, letting Billy go and stalking to the wall, throwing himself down in a huff

“You two looked cosy out here” he spits, arms crossed against his chest as he kicks at the dirt, picture perfect tantrum in the works. “Sorry to interrupt”

“Oh yeah like you weren’t getting reacquainted with Carol in there!” Billy argues back.

“It’s not like that and you know it Billy” 

“No, i don’t think i do”

“Yes you fucking do, stop being such an asshole Billy!”

“Oh I'm the asshole, you punched me in the face!”

“You were kissing Steve!” Tommy’s got in Billy’s face again, looks like he could throw another punch, Steve decides to step in.

“Guys will you shut the fuck up!” he shouts over them. “No one was kissing anyone!” Both Tommy and Billy look over at him both with one eyebrow raised, their disbelief written all over their faces. “okay well maybe i was about to kiss Billy” Tommy looks hurt, Billy looks a little smug.

Tommy shoves a bit at Billy still angry.

“See!” 

“Tommy!” Steve whines “Stop!” Steve drags a hand down his face, trying to wrack his brain of how he’s gonna explain himself with words, he had kinda hoped actions would speak louder than words tonight, but so far everything just been one horrendous misunderstanding after one horrendous misunderstanding. “Look I like you. Both of you.” he bites his lip, preparing himself for a rejection. “And i think maybe you both like me too?” his voice is 4 octaves higher than it should be and Steve cringes at that. Smooth real smooth.

They both stare at him, dumbfounded, mouths agape, comically blinking as if they can’t quite believe what they’ve heard.

“Wha?” Tommy whispers

“You do?” Billy asks.

It's adorable how they’ve been essentially struck speechless, when usually neither one of them has the ability to shut up, Steve just rolls his eyes shuffles closer, grabs Tommy by the face with both hands and kisses him chastely on the lips, and then does then repeats the action with Billy.

“Yes you fucking idiots.”

Both boys break their own unique signature grins.

“Well thank god” Tommy says, turns to Billy and kisses him, before laughing like an idiot, a contagious laugh that had Steve and Billy join in too.

“C’mon you two, I think we’ve left the girls alone, long enough” Billy says, dragging both boys by the hand back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm a fucking tease ahaha!  
> hope you enjoyed it
> 
> feel free to go find me on Tumblr- https://hrngtons.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovely's 
> 
> Sorry about teasing you all last chapter, hope this chapter makes up for it :)

With the air cleared and confessions made the boys make their way back into the house hand in hand. Tommy’s still a little tender from his conversation with Carol, but that’s been overshadowed at the sheer weightlessness of the joy he’s experiencing that he’s sure is written all over his face. He looks to Steve and he’s got a dopey smile on his face, he’s less tense than he has been all night, all summer really, and Billy looks like the cat who got the fucking cream,  _ and he has _ . If someone had told Tommy at the beginning of summer that he’d have this, that he’d have  _ Steve and Billy _ , he’d have punched them in the face. Having been with Billy for a while now, he’s come to understand his own feelings a little better, something he initially was absolutely terrified of, something he tried to push down further and further hoping against all odds it might disappear, is now the cause of his unbridled happiness and that alone makes him never want to hide again. Obviously he knows they can’t be as open in public, but to just be, and be themselves with each other has set Tommy free, opened the cage door and let him soar. It helps that in this moment he feels wanted, and he wants too and while he’s sure the rest of the party is gonna be fun, he can’t wait to get some alone time with the two guys he’s come to care about more than anyone he’s cared about before. 

They release one another’s hands as they approach the basement door and all share a knowing look before they descend the stairs. In the basement the girls are all gathered on the couch, Robin in the middle looking a little out of her element as Heather and Carol speak across, animatedly at each other, their conversation halts for a moment as the boys enter and they turn to look at all three of them, Carol raises one eyebrow smirking, before jumping off the couch and flinging herself at Steve like a small human shaped projectile, and swings herself off of his neck clinging like a koala.

“Stevie!” she practically squeals as she hooks her legs around his waist “I’ve missed you!” For a moment Steve clings onto Carol for dear life, probably afraid of dropping her, he lets out a breathy laugh though as she swings her legs back down and he places her gently back onto the ground.

“Hey Carol, missed you too” 

###

They’re all suitably buzzed, all hazy and loose and happy, enjoying each other’s company. The room is filled with laughter and a carefree energy, which is why everyone is in agreement when Carol suggests ‘spin the bottle’ okay so it's a little juvenile, but there's no objections and everyone seems to be enthusiastically on board with the idea, it's not like there's much else to do. 

At some point during the night the coffee table had been pushed aside to make room for them all to sit lazily in a half-assed attempt at a circle, Steve’s next to Robin and Robin is next to Heather. Tommy’s situated himself between Billy and Steve and has his arm slung casually around Steve’s shoulders, while Billy is taking up as much space as possible in what has become his signature position, legs wide and leaning back on his hands. 

Carol’s lying on her stomach with her head propped in her hands, calves in the air crossed behind her, and Heather has her back leaning against the couch, legs tucked in underneath her. They’re using the now empty whisky bottle as provided by Heather and it's thrown haphazardly in the middle of the circle.

“Okay so who wants to go first?” Carol asks

“It was your idea how about you” Tommy responds. Carol rolls her eyes, but leans forward and grabs at the bottle, with a flick of the wrist the bottle twirls between the six of them, and all of their eyes follow its movement with bated breath. The bottle comes to a slow stop and the neck points directly at Robin. Robin tenses next to Steve and lets out an almost silent gasp as all eyes trail from the bottle and up to Robin, she’s all wide eyed and shocked, flush creeping across her cheeks, and Steve isn’t sure if that's from the alcohol or the swell of emotions she must be feeling, that she’s about to kiss someone, and not just anyone she’s about to kiss a girl. Sensing she might need a little encouragement Steve discreetly squeezes her hand.

“Don’t worry Robin, Carol’s a great kisser” he jokes and winks over at Carol who just grins back, before anything else can be said Carol is up on her knees and crawling towards Robin, swaying her hips as she goes, its sultry and seductive and entirely unnecessary, Steve can already tell that Robin’s a goner. As Carol finds her place in front of Robin, she kneels and leans back on her calves, grabs Robin by the face with both hands and goes in for the kill. Steve knows he should look away, but he’s fascinated as he sees their lips meet, Robin frozen stock still for a second but then relaxes into it, and even allows Carol to deepen the kiss when Carol uses her tongue to swipe a bit at her bottom lip, Steve decides that its as good a time as any to look away and he locks eyes with Tommy who’s grinning like a maniac, Tommy whoops and cheers as Carol breaks away.

“Not bad Birdie” Carol admires as he crawls backwards back to her spot with a playful smirk on her face, Robin looks as if she’s about to combust, brain short circuiting and blush gone from gentle dusting of her cheeks to full body flush in about two seconds.

“Err thanks” Robin manages to croak out quietly, barely audible over the buzz of the excitement from the rest of the room, Steve tries to give her a reassuring smile, but he knows it falls short when she doesn’t really smile back and adverts her gaze to the bottle that's about to be spun by Billy. 

Steve watches with invested interest as the bottle is sent into a spin, watches as Billy’s muscles in his arm tense as he flicks his wrist, his gaze wanders up to his face and he’s startled to see Billy staring back, knowing smirk on his face and eyes ablaze with something Steve hopes is desire, Steve quickly turns his gaze back to the bottle as it begins to lose momentum and silently wishes it would land on him, and as if the cosmos had finally decided to give him a break, reward him for finally growing a spine and admitting his feelings, the bottle comes to a stop the neck unmistakably pointing directly at him. He stares for a moment in shock, unable to believe his luck, not processing entirely the implications of this,where he’s suddenly very aware that this will be his first kiss with Billy, his first kiss with Billy and it's because of stupid damn game of spin the fucking bottle, and stupidly he realises that he’s a little disappointed, feels that this kinda cheapens the moment a bit, but a kiss is a kiss and Steve’s not about to throw away his opportunity to lock lips with the guy he’s had a hard on for since he had a plate broken over his head. 

He’s struck dumb unable to move forward to close the distance, but Billy takes the lead as he does in all things, and is crawling towards him much like Carol had done to Robin. Billy looks like a tiger stalking his prey, and Steve is his prey, he’s ready to pounce at any moment and he’s got that stupid shit eating grin on his face, tongue poking out to swipe at his lips and teeth. Time seems to slow down the closer Billy gets, and seems to stop completely when he pauses in front of Steve. Steve swallows harshly and before he can register anything else Billy’s lips are on him. Billy’s not gentle and Steve’s doesn’t know why that surprises him, but it does, had their lips not been pressed together he would have made an embarrassing noise from the shock, Billy’s grabbing Steve by the back of the neck and deepening the kiss, and Steve is pushed backwards from the sheer force Billy uses to assault his mouth, Billy is practically straddling him as he swipes his tongue between Steve’s lips and he has to try really fucking hard to suppress a moan as he feels Billy’s hand tangle in his hair and tug slightly, Steve’s not even conscious of what he’s doing with his own hands, but at some point they end up rested on Billy’s waist and he feels his fingertips dig into to firm flesh and muscle while Billy licks into his mouth. It's hot and heavy and for a moment Steve forgets where they are, wants to push further,but just as quickly as he gets lost, he’s brought crashing back to reality as the sounds of the rest of the room begin to register again, and Billy breaks the kiss before it gets too heated. Steve feels like he’s about to lose his damn mind, he’s breathing heavy trying to catch his breath from such an intense kiss, and Billy’s back to grinning again, playful twinkle in his eyes as he moves back to his spot in the circle, Steve blinks dumbly a few times and then schools his features into a practised grin.

“Damn Hargrove, looks like you’ve finally found something useful do with that mouth of yours” Steve teases and send a wink in Billy’s direction, if Steve were an arrogant man he’d say that his smooth recovery might have made Billy falter, but he’s not and Billy isn’t the kind to  _ falter. _

The game continues in much the same way, each taking a turn in spinning the bottle and kissing the unfortunate or not so unfortunate person it lands on, the atmosphere is charged between Steve and the boys and he’s vibrating with anticipation on how the rest of the night might pan out, if he even gets that far. Robin is leaning on him heavier than ever, her eyes are drooping and her head is lulling from side to side as she half heatedly tries to keep herself awake and upright. It's obvious to Steve that she’s overdone it and as the good friend he is he attempts to drag her to her feet.

“C’mon Robs lets get you home” he grunts as he up-heaves her

“Nooo Steve” she half whines half slurs “I’m having fun, lets stay” she can barely hold her own weight and Steve has to support her by swinging her arm over his shoulder and holding tightly to her waist.

“Robin you’re wasted, we gotta get you home” Robin only scoffs at that and tries weakly to push him away, but stumbles, Steve scrambles to catch her nearly dropping her and falls to the floor in the process, its at that moment Tommy and Billy jump into action and help Steve scoop Robin off the floor.

“You guys can stay here if you want? She can take my parents room” Tommy offers as Billy lifts Robin bridal style.

“How’s that sound Buckley? you can sleep it off and if you wake up and the party’s still going you can always come back down” Billy asks, making his way up the stairs with his arms full of a near unconscious Robin.

“Mhmm” Steve hears her agree as they both disappear out of sight.

###

The night continues on but the atmosphere dies down a little as the occupants of the basement begin to flag and get tired, Steve has disappeared upstairs to check on Robin to make sure she hasn’t choked on her own vomit or something. Tommy finds it quite sweet how Steve’s still the same way he’s always been, looking out for his friends, making sure they’re okay, acting the mother hen. Found it amusing as Steve made his way into the kitchen to rummage through his cupboards to find a bowl in case of vomit and a glass of water for her to drink when she wakes up. 

Carol and Heather seemed to have dozed off, with Carol’s head rested on Heather’s shoulder and Heather’s head rested on top of Carols. Tommy crouches down in front of them and lightly brushes Carol’s knee, her eyes flutter open and she blinks herself awake.

“Huh?” she grumbles nuzzling closer into Heather’s warmth.

“You girls wanna take my sister’s old room?” he asks, knowing full well neither of them are in any state to get themselves home, and he’s in no state himself to make sure they get home either. Carol mumbles out an agreement and gently wakes Heather up so they can stumble their way upstairs, leaving Billy and Tommy alone once again.

Billy’s half way through a cigarette lounging on the arm chair, legs flung over one arm and head hanging over the other, he’s staring up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. Tommy suspects he’s feeling the effects of the alcohol too and suggests that maybe they should move upstairs also.

“What about Steve?” Tommy asks, just realising there's a third party to consider now.

“What about him?”

“Well, where’s he gonna sleep?”

“I dunno where ever he wants to i guess”

“I just assumed he’d be with us.” Tommy explains

“Well yeah if he wants, but let's not push him too soon yeah?”

“Yeah you’re probably right” 

They stagger their way up the stairs and into Tommy’s bedroom. Billy flops face first onto the bed, fully clothed. Tommy has the good sense to rid himself of his clothes and strips down to his boxers, he leaves the door slightly ajar in case Steve does decide to come find them and flicks the light off. He collapses next to Billy, who shuffles closer so they’re face to face. He’s got a lazy smile on his face and his eyes are closed, he looks peaceful and happy and Tommy couldn’t be more attracted to him if he tried, he leans in a little closer and gives billy a chaste kiss, Billy hums his approval but doesn’t try to up the ante and deepen the kiss. Tommy takes the hint, they’re in no state to go any further tonight, and he’s relieved knowing deep in his gut that his performance might be sub-par, instead he turns around to face away from Billy, reaches backwards and moves Billy’s arm over him so they can spoon. It’s intimate and comfortable, Tommy revels in the feeling of it, his only complaint that Billy’s wearing far too many clothes.

He must doze off at some point because he’s brought out of his semi-unconsciousness by his bedroom door creaking open, he wearily looks up to find Steve creeping in, sneakers in hand as he tries not to disturb himself and Billy. Tommy closes his eyes again, continent in the knowledge that Steve decided to join them. He feels the bed dip as Steve settles in behind Billy and makes himself comfortable, arm slung over Billy and fingertips brushing at the small of Tommy’s back.

Tommy tries to will himself to stay awake, listening intently for all the noises Steve makes, the telltale signs that he’s drifted off to sleep, when he’s satisfied he can hear Steve’s breathing even out, he gives in the the pull of unconsciousness and sinks into the endless expanses of his imagination. 

###

Billy is definitely feeling the after effects of drinking too much the night before, he wasn’t by any means wasted, but he had over indulged if the slight pounding in his head and the sensation of a mouth dryer than the Sahara was anything to go by. Despite that he feels incredibly comfortable, sunk deeply into the plush pillows and mattress of Tommy’s bed. As he comes to bit by bit, he begins to register more of his surroundings, like the fact that he failed to peel out of his clothing, and the fact he’s rather contently cuddled up to Tommy’s back, it's the arm slung over him that registers last and it startles him at first, until he remembers the events of the previous night and if left feeling elated, because if his suspicions are correct the arm currently hooked around his waist belongs to one Steve Harrington, and well isn’t this just a dream come true. 

He shifts about to turn around and confirm his thoughts and yep he was correct in his assumptions, it is Steve cuddling up to him, only he’s not asleep. Deep brown eyes stare into his blue ones. There’s a dopey smirk on Steve’s face as he brings his hand up to brush a curl out of Billy’s face and Billy can’t help but smile back.

“Morning” Steve says

“Morning Pretty Boy”

Billy’s completely taken back when Steve closes the gap between them and brushes his soft lips against Billy’s, it’s a tender kiss, full of sweetness and maybe a promise for more, with none of the heat that their shared kiss in spin the bottle, when they break away Steve looks dopier than ever, if that's even possible. Billy feels dizzy with affection and wraps his arms around Steve, who unlike Billy had the good sense to strip himself the night before. Billy holds him closer and is both pleasantly surprised and pleased to feel even through his jeans that Steve is sporting a pretty obvious hard on. Billy leans in for another kiss, their lips meet and Billy immediately goes in for the attack, licks into Steve’s mouth and presses firmer up against him, takes pride and pleasure in the little moans he’s dragging out of Steve as his hip brushes up against his dick through his boxers, Steve begins to paw at Billy’s shirt, desperately trying to lift it further up so he can get at skin, so he can caress Billy’s stomach, chest, whatever he can get his hands on, all the while Billy’s hands are moving further south to cup and Steve’s ass-cheeks. 

“Too many clothes” Steve whines as Billy can’t help but chuckle at that, feels his own dick kick in interest even trapped underneath the tightness of his jeans. He starts mouthing at Steve’s neck, kissing and suckling lightly, unwilling to break apart from the boy in front of him, which only makes Steve whine more. Eventually after a while Billy takes pity and lifts his arms up so Steve can remove his shirt. Their lazy make out has turned more heated and more desperate, as Billy fights to get back to Steve, giving him brutal kisses and rutting against one another with more determination, Steve snakes his hand down between the two of them and begins to palm at Billy’s cock through his jeans. The friction is delightful, addictive and Billy only ruts harder chasing the sensation, until Steve ultimately gets frustrated and makes a move for his zipper. 

Their squirming and moans and groans must have disturbed Tommy’s sleep, because Billy feels the bed shift behind him and suddenly Tommy’s front is pressed against his back, his own hard on digging into his ass. Tommy reaches over and pets Steve's hair as he places open mouthed kisses against Billy’s shoulder blade, and then up in the dip between his neck and shoulder, and then one just behind the shell of Billy’s ear. He brushes his lips upon his lobe and lets his breath tickle just a little bit sending jolts of electricity up Billy’s spine.

“Morning” Tommy whispers “can’t believe you started the fun without me” Steve’s managed to shove his hand down Billy’s pants and has firmly taken hold of Billy’s dick, Billy gasps out as Steve squeezes slightly and then starts stroking without any real purpose, as if he’s trying to get used to the sensation of holding another guys cock in his hands. Billy’s losing his goddamn mind sandwiched between these two guys, rocking into Steve’s fist while Tommy has started to try and shuffle Billy’s jeans down further. None of it is remotely graceful, it's all awkward angles and messy, but that somehow makes it even better, and Billy’s not about to complain when he finally gets to have this, whatever this might be. 

Tommy’s moved on from trying to shimmy Billy’s jeans down from behind and is pawing at Billy’s shoulder to try and move him onto his back, Billy allows it and re positions himself without much fuss, allowing Steve to prop himself up further on his elbow so he can get a better grip on Billy’s dick. Billy lists his hips off the bed to give Tommy more leverage in removing the offending item of clothing and within seconds they’re yanked free and thrown across the floor in haste. Billy wishes he had a clearer head so he might have had the inclination to touch Steve or Tommy, to feel their arousal as they continue their glorious assault on his body, but he’s too into it, given in completely to the sensation of Steve’s hand jerking him with more gusto now, as if his sole purpose was to make Billy cum, and honestly he’s close. Tommy continues to pepper Billy with kisses along his jaw, at the corner of his mouth, the top of his shoulder, until he reaches his chest, when Billy loses all ability to hold onto coherent thought as Tommy begins licking and suckling at Billy’s nipple, rolling the other one between his thumb and middle finger, pinching slightly as he goes.

Billy feels the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach go incredibly tight and all it takes is one or two more firm strokes from Steve and he’s shooting his load all over his hand and stomach. He comes so violently that Tommy who was very much in the firing line gets a little on his cheek, but he’s laughing about it, as he swipes the cum of his own face with his fingers and begins to lick and suck then clean. Steve follows suit licking and sucking his own hand clean, and Billy’s softening dick kicks a little in interest while Billy groans on the bed, head thrown back into the pillows as he tries to regain his composure, tries to catch his breath. 

As Billy lies back enjoying his post-orgasmic bliss, Tommy and Steve lean over him to share a kiss which soon turns into making out above him, Billy’s enjoying the view too dazed to do much about it other than watch for now, it's only as he comes to his senses that he remembers that neither of them have had the chance to get off yet and well Billy’s gotta do something about that. 

Like a man possessed he springs into action and pins Steve onto his back, with only a mild protest from Tommy.

“Let me do something about that” Billy grins, gesturing down to Steve’s own impressive erection as he stalks further down Steve's body leaving a trail of kisses as he goes.

“Oh fuck” is all Tommy can get out and Billy can see in the corner of his eye that Tommy is now knelt next to Steve stroking his own cock and inching closer and closer to Steve’s face. Billy grabs hold of Steve’s cock, gently kissing the head before licking a stripe up his slit causing him to jerk involuntarily, moaning out a string of incoherent and inaudible curses. Tommy’s own cock head is dangerously close to Steve’s lips and as if on instinct Steve swipes his tongue out as if he’s desperate for that dick to go all the way.

“Can i?” Tommy asks, and Billy stops for a second to gage Steve’s reaction, he’s all Bambi eyes looking up at Tommy, flushed cheeks and nodding. Tommy takes his invite and straddles Steve's chest, obscuring Billy’s view of Steve, but gracing him with another view of Tommy’s ass, just as pretty in Billy’s opinion. 

Billy returns his attention to Steve’s dick, admiring it for its sheer length,it's honestly one of the prettiest dicks he’s ever seen, if Billy were a poet he’d write endless sonnets about the beauty that is Steve’s dick. If Billy were a patient man he'd also savour every moment, every flick of his tongue and spend hours teasing Steve until he had him a writhing crying mess underneath him. But Billy isn’t a patent and he’s desperate to have that monster hit the back of his throat, he needs it, like yesterday. So without much finesse or ceremony he goes to town, taking his entire shaft into his mouth and suckling as he goes, gets real sloppy about it. He’s clinging on to the base as if his life depends on it as he uses his tongue to slurp down Steve’s dick like a popsicle, paying special attention to the underside of its head before sinking all the way down and choking himself as he fucks Steve with his mouth. 

All Billy can hear are the gorgeous noises he’s pulling from Steve, the muffled groans and whines as Steve in turn chokes on Tommy’s dick, as he allows his mouth to be used and abused by Tommy who has decided gentle isn’t the way to go and is fucking into Steve’s face with gusto. Tommy whispers sweet and quiet praise as he goes. Billy’s losing himself to this, he’s devouring Steve’s cock like its his last meal and in less than 30 seconds he feels Steve’s balls draw tight as his dick brushes past Billy’s tonsils and hits the back of his throat, Billy revels in the feeling on thick hot cum sliding down his throat and swallows every last drop before removing his mouth with a pop. Steve’s gone boneless beneath him and Tommy’s still fucking into his mouth, Billy crawls up behind Tommy and hooks his arms underneath his arm pits and embraces him from behind, brushes his lips against Tommy’s ear and causes the other boy to shiver.

“That's it Bambi, you’re doing so good” Billy praises admiring the view of Tommy’s cock pushing past Steve’s lips, shiny with spit and pre. “Taking all of Tommy like a champ”

Tommy’s close Billy can sense it, so he reaches down and begins fondling Tommy’s balls from behind, giving them the slightest of tugs and massaging them in the palm of his hand.

“Come on baby let go” he whispers into Tommy’s ear, and that's all it took, Tommy’s groan is dep and guttural and falls over the edge, having to use his hand to prop him against to wall so he doesn’t fall onto Steve, eyes screwed shut and breathing ragged.

“Damn” he sighs.

“Yeah damn” Steve agrees.

###

Steve feels like he’s walking on air. After the very pleasant events of the morning, Steve was in no rush to roll out of bed, delighting in the come down of a pretty intense orgasm and the warmth of Billy and Tommy in bed next to him. But alas he was an  _ adult _ with awful adult responsibilities, like his shift at scoops later that day, and if he didn't get out of bed and find Robin, he’d probably not only face the wrath of their manager, but he’s absolutely certain Robin could and would murder him and dispose of his body pretty effectively. 

But even having to go to work couldn’t bring down his currently elated mood. He’s humming cheerfully as he performs even the most despised tasks at Scoops, and Robin is suffering through her hangover in an almost terrifying stoic silence, only answering when she absolutely has to with one word answers, on syllable if she can help it. He knows if she wasn’t in such a fragile state she’d be far more enthusiastic about his conquests and blossoming romantic endeavours, as he quite literally gushes like a teenage girl to her about Billy and Tommy between customers. It's not been a particularly busy day, nor is it expected to pick up much before closing and for the sake of Robin and her misfortunes he’s very grateful. 

It's about half way through their shift, and after a run to the food court’s Burger King to provide Robin with much needed sustenance, she’s a little more human now, more lively in her responses as Steve continues to excitedly talk about the party. He’s about to ask Robin how she felt about the game of spin the bottle, his back turned to the entrance as he mops the floor, store empty except for him and Robin, when he feels someone smack their hand to his ass-cheek. He yelps in response and swirls around ready to protest when his complaint gets stuck in his throat and instead a huge grin spreads across his face. Tommy and Billy are there looking just as pleased as he feels. 

“Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?” he asks, propping all his weight on the mop handle.

“Ice-cream mostly” Billy winks at him

“Oh yeah? Anything else I can help you with?”

“Not really, unless you know of any other sailor boys who might want to join us up at the quarry this evening”

“None that come to mind”

“That's a shame, guess you’ll have to do”

“Guess i’ll have to”

The boys breeze past him and head over to the counter, where Robin is sitting glumly atop the back counter, swinging her legs and sipping gingerly on the milkshake Steve graciously made her. 

“Sup Robin, how's the head today?” Tommy asks, leaning one elbow on the counter.

“Belrgh” is all Robin can muster

“Gotta say you’re a lot more fun than I gave you credit for” Tommy continues anyway. Steve moves past them and behind the counter.

“Hey give her a break, i think we may have broken her” Steve chuckles, leaning on the opposite side of the counter facing the two boys. “What can i get you?”

“Oh what I want isn’t on the menu” Tommy retorts making Steve blush slightly.

“Hmm” Steve makes a show of contemplating “maybe what you’re looking for is on the secret menu” he winks back. 

“I think I'm gonna barf,” Robin mumbles behind him jumping down from the counter. “Are you guys actually gonna order anything? Or did you come here just to eye fuck dingus over here” she pushes in front of Steve and points over her shoulder behind her with her thumb.

“Who says we can’t do both?” Billy protests

“Yeah who says they can’t do both!” Steve agrees, knows he sounds petulant, but honestly Robin should be happy for him, she was the one who pushed him in this direction and now she has the audacity to be mad? Or is it because she’s not in the mood? He doesn't care he likes the attention he’s getting, preens with the flirting, and if he’s being honest trying desperately not to chub up at the thought of the things they might get up to at the quarry this evening. 

As if on cue to save Steve from Robin’s truthful answer the unmistakable sounds of girls giggling interrupts them, Steve and Robin look up, while Billy and Tommy glance behind them to gage the new customers. Really Steve shouldn’t be surprised to see Heather and Carol, they both took too much glee in the news that Steve was now a wage slave running around in a sailor costume.

“Hello boys” Carol drawles signature smirk and all “Birdie” she nods and winks in Robin’s direction. “Isn’t this a nice little reunion”

“We literally saw you last night Carol” Tommy says, and Steve can practically hear the eye roll.

“And what a night it was.” Carol states, then she peers round the boys and catches sight of Steve in all his glory “wow Stevie this is far better than you made it out to be” she giggles “nice hat”

“Thanks” Steve deadpans. 

“Don’t worry we won’t keep you, we just wanted to ask Birdie something” Carol explains.

“Me?” Robin blinks, dumbfounded.

“Yes you.”

“Oh.. ugh what do you need?” she self consciously starts to rub the back of her neck.

“We were wondering if you wanted to come for a sleepover at my house?” Heather asks all sugary sweet.

“Me?” 

“Yeah well, you’re actually pretty cool and well we were thinking it would be nice to hang out, you know?” Heather explains.

“Oh” is all Robin can manage

“Sooo Birdie, will you?” 

“Uh yeah sure sounds good” Robin smiles, but Steve can see the panic in her eyes.

“Great, we’ll see you tonight!” Carol exclaimed excitedly, Heather pushes past Billy and hands Robin a slip of folded up paper.

“My address, can’t wait to see you, it’s gonna be fun!” she winks and just as quickly as they came in both girls swagger out, arm in arm giggle like they were before.

Robin is frozen, hand still outstretched clinging to Heather’s address like a lifeline, mouth slightly agape. Steve squeezes her shoulder and tries to go for reassuring but only manages to startle Robin out of whatever daydream she was having.

“Hey, you okay?” he asks

“Uhh yeah i think so?”

“Nice one Buckley, bet you three girls are gonna get up to all sorts of trouble” Billy teases, Robin practically chokes on her own saliva and has turned a rather impressive shade of beetroot.

“Yeah” she crokes out, before hurrying back to hide in the back room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm saying nothing ;)
> 
> as always you can catch me on tumblr : https://elsb-hrngtons.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Gang! 
> 
> Are we all ready for some well deserved wlw?  
> this chapter is entirely in Robin's point of view because that beautiful lesbian just speaks to me!
> 
> Just want to say thank you all for your comments I appreciate every single one of you <3
> 
> also go check out this incredible art Nat did based on Chapter 5, honestly its so beautiful and every time i look at it i cry, i never dreamed to ever write a fic where someone might be inspired to draw something based on it and it gets me all emotions <3
> 
> but yeah go check them out! she's got some incredible work: https://warheadache.tumblr.com/post/616572586748477440/not-bad-birdie-based-on-elsbs-fic-we-can-help

It took a considerable amount of encouragement from Steve to get Robin to stop freaking out. She had never really been close with many girls in her lifetime, not close enough to warrant a sleepover anyway, so she was treading completely new territory here and well that was enough to make her feel unsteady. 

The thing is Robin has always kind of known she liked girls, it’s always been something that’s played at the back of her mind, ever since she was a little girl staring up at the big screen with wonder when her older brother took her to the Hawk to watch Star Wars. She couldn’t put a name to it, but she knew then that although she should have been looking more intently at Han Solo and swooning over the charming rouge, she was more drawn to the soft features of Leia and her pretty curves, the intricate way her hair was styled, she was obsessed. Initially she must have put it down to admiration, having another female to look up to, but that all changed when she went to middle school. 

She couldn’t help but look at the other girls and their pretty dresses, their long flowing hair and angelic faces, couldn’t help the blush and inevitable awkwardness when they had to change for gym. It's why she threw herself into her studies, joined as many clubs and extracurriculars as her schedule allowed and ultimately steered clear of the popular crowd, maybe if she kept herself busy, didn’t stand out too much nobody would notice her silently pining for the girl next door and not the boy next door.

High School was even worse, the girls she was surrounded by were growing, becoming women, growing bolder with their fashion choices, some that left very little to the imagination, not that Robin’s imagination needed much prompting, it was doing fine all by itself, which in turn was a symptom of Robin growing herself. Panic really began to set in though halfway through freshman year, where she would wake up in cold sweats and Tammy Tompson's name on her lips, vague memories of a dream hazy in the recesses of her mind, only sparking back to life in Mrs Click’s History class. A year spent trying to avoid eye contact half the time, because her anxiety riddled brain had convinced her that if Tammy would look at her, she would suddenly develop the ability to read minds and know, and the other half longing for her to stop looking at Steve Fucking Harrington and look at her instead. It was one thing to have a burning crush on a movie star, another thing entirely to have a burning crush on one of your classmates.

And it wasn’t just a burning crush, sometimes it felt all consuming, like she would spend every waking moment thinking about Tammy Tompson, hell even when she was asleep she couldn’t escape images of porcelain skin, wild black curls and eyes that shone like stars. It was why she hated Steve for so long, why was it so easy for him? Why did fate, god whatever look down on him and decide him worthy of all the good fortune without any to spare for her. She hated Steve almost as much as she liked Tammy and it was worrying how quickly that was consuming her too.

Of course, then she started working at Scoops, and Steve was actually nice. Steve was more than nice, he was dorky and cool, funny and absolutely hopeless.

Robin finds herself looking back on that anger, that unbridled hatred for Steve and feels sick with guilt, Steve never deserved her resentment, or her hostility, it wasn’t his fault Tammy liked him, just like it wasn’t her fault she liked Tammy. Steve isn’t blessed like she originally assumed, isn’t some prince in his ivory tower that the fates have decided should have all the fortune, when she gets down to it, now that she considers Steve her best friend she realises, that in some strange way he was always just as lost as she is. 

They’re in Steve’s room, Robin’s burning a hole in the carpet by pacing frantically, nervous anticipation vibrating off of her in waves, she came here for moral support, for a push in the right direction for him to placate her and tell her everything is gonna be fine, before she makes her way to Heather’s for what she’s sure is gonna be the biggest challenge of her life. She’s absentmindedly chewing on her bottom lip and wringing her hands, while Steve sits on the end of his bed tracking her steps quietly, calmly. 

“Steve?” her voice is small, none of its usual bite to be seen.

“Yeah?”

“Did i ever apologise?” 

“For what?” he tilts his head ever so slightly to the side, she’s still pacing aimlessly.

“You know… for the whole hating you in high school thing?” She comes to a stop in front of Steve, but is still unable to stop the bite of her lip or her nails digging into her palms.

“Yes Robin, many times” he smiles at her all warm, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

“Coz i am you know? Sorry that is” she comes to sit next to Steve, resigned and exhausted.

“What's all this about?” Robin switches it up from chewing her lip to chewing at her thumbnail. 

“It's nothing just been thinking s’all”

“About what?”

“Oh you know the joke that is my life, how i ended up here” she laughs nervously

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve err… I've never been to a sleepover” she covers her face with her hands as if somehow that might hide her embarrassment, it doesn’t.

“What?” Steve laughs, because of course he does, he’s not being mean spirited, he just struggles sometimes to comprehend a life growing up without many friends.

“Look its not exactly like i was hanging out with a lot of girls, the opportunity never came up”

“You’re serious?”

“Of course I'm being serious, dingus!” she whines, turning slightly and grabbing him by the arm with both hands. “C’mon Steve, i need help, i don’t know what to do” she jostles him about abit 

“You think I have much experience with girl’s sleepovers?”

“I dunno… maybe?” she buries her face in her hands again, frustrated, anxious.

“Well i haven’t”

“You’re no help at all”

“I mean sure I've imagined what might go on at sleepovers” he nudges her side and she looks up, he’s grinning at her and wagging his eyebrows suggestively

“Gross”

“You asked!”

“Whatever.”

Their back and forth is disturbed by the door bell sounding, they both abruptly stop their conversation and whip their heads up staring at the back of Steve’s bedroom door. Robin returned to chewing her thumbnail and glancing between Steve and the door anxiously.

“I’ll get that” Steve says pushing himself up from the bed and disappearing downstairs, Robin tries really hard to calm her nerves, to enjoy the stillness and silence the voice in the back of her mind, telling her going to Heather’s is a bad idea. After about only two seconds the stillness becomes too much and she returns to pacing back and forth again, biting her nails down to stubs and trying to take control of her erratic breathing.

The door creaks open and suddenly it’s no longer just her alone with her thoughts, she’s snapped out of them pretty quickly by the voices and movements of Billy and Tommy, and Steve trailing after them, shutting the door behind him. She’s still pacing, sparing them a glance or two but ultimately avoiding eye contact.

“What's up with her?” Tommy asks

“Oh she’s just nervous about her sleepover” 

“Why?” Billy asks a disbelieving tone to his voice, Robin winces, this is the last thing she needs right now.

“ _ She  _ has a name, and  _ she  _ can speak for herself” she snaps momentarily pausing her movements, at least Steve has the decency to look a little contrite.

“Sorry  _ Robin _ ” Billy says emphasising her name to make a point, “why are you so nervous?”

“Because I've never been to a sleepover before!” she blurts out, words all blurring into one, she cringes at herself, cursing inwardly at her complete lack of ability to remain cool and collected.

“Never?” now it's Tommy’s turn to act scandalised just as Steve had before.

“Never. Look i really can’t go through all this again, Steve will explain everything” Steve lets out a little choked sound from where he’s sat on the bed.

“What? Everything?” he asks. Robin hadn’t actually meant for Steve to explain  _ everything _ when she had said that, but the idea doesn’t fill her with as much dread as she would have assumed it would, in fact she thinks it might actually be a relief for someone else to say it on her behalf, for someone else to know, and at this point it might as well happen, she already  _ knows _ about them, and it would be incredibly hypocritical if they were to somehow have a problem with her about it. 

“Yeah. Everything…” she’s finally stopped pacing, feels calm for the first time all evening, feels more sure than she has all day “err just you know maybe wait until i’m not here to do it though?” she pleads, eyes big and full of emotion as she stares at Steve who nods his understanding.

“Yeah, no yeah of course.”

###

Steve had very kindly offered to drive Robin to Heather’s as a way to show his moral support, explaining to the guys that he’d meet them at the quarry and to go on without him. Robin noticed how sceptical they looked, the slight tinge of jealousy that flashed across both of their faces, and Robin is secretly very glad that Steve is gonna out her on her behalf, if only it might avoid any future misunderstanding. She said as much to Steve when he had questioned her about it when they got in the car. 

Now they are pulling up to Heather’s and Robin feeling as nervous as ever, lets out a pained squeak, panic rising like bile into her throat, Steve chuckles next to her and gives her hand a squeeze as he lets go of the hand break.

“You’ll be fine” he brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it gently 

“Yeah?”

“Of course, now get out of my car, I've got a date to get to” Robin settled herself, taking in a large breath and puffing her cheeks on the exhale.

“Okay here i go”

“Knock em dead” Steve smiles, making finger guns and winking at her like a fucking idiot, Robin tries her hardest not to roll her eyes, but its involuntary her face betraying her before she can stop it.

“Dork” she grins back at him, moving to the trunk of the car to grab her overnight bag. Before she goes inside and before Steve pulls away, she leans into the open driver’s side window.

“Thanks Steve” She gives him a quick peck on the cheek and runs up to the front door, turning to give Steve a quick thumbs up and wave goodbye before he drives out of sight and leaves her to it. She rings the bell once and stands rather awkwardly fiddling with the strap to her bag. She’s only waiting at most a minute but that minute seems to stretch on for an eternity, giving her plenty of time to regret her decision of ever coming here, familiar anxiety creeping in like an unwelcome parasite, suffocating her from the inside out. Before she can turn tail and bolt, the door is swung open and she’s greeted by a sight that makes her mouth dry up instantly.

Heather is standing in her doorway leaning against the door frame, dark curls framing her features and cascading down her long neck resting perfectly on her shoulders, she’s wearing a pale pink spaghetti strap top, that looks like it’s working double time to contain what's hidden underneath, which to be frank is leaving nothing to the imagination. It's tucked into a pair of the tiniest candy stripe pyjama shorts that seem to only elongate her already endless legs, that end at her strangely cute feet covered by a pair of the most adorable fuzzy pink slippers Robin’s ever seen. 

Robin realising her gaze has travelled too far south, swallows and snaps back to attention and brings it back onto Heather’s face who’s smiling warmly at her. 

“Hey” Heather greets

“Hey” Heather moves to the side making some space but very little so Robin is very aware of the sensation of her arm brushing up against Heather’s chest as she makes her way inside, Robin all of sudden feels all hot, like she’s burning up from the inside and tries desperately to conceal the the shudder threatening its way up her spine. 

“Carol’s upstairs already” Heather gestures to the large staircase leading to the second floor, presumably where the bedrooms are. Heather’s house is huge, probably as big as Steve’s. She’s taken back though by how homely it looks compared to his, where his feels cold and museum-like usually, Heather’s house looks warm and inviting, ornate but not in an intimidating or unapproachable way. She admires the family portraits lining the walls, tableau's of a picture perfect family, doting parents and loving daughter, smiles as wide and genuine as they could get. 

“Aren’t your parents home?” Heather leads the way up the stairs and Robin follows like an obedient puppy at her heels.

“Oh no, Daddy got tickets to go see some opera in Indianapolis” she smirks over her shoulder at Robin “they’re staying in some fancy hotel and making a night of it”

As they approach the landing Robin can hear the unmistakable sound of Cyndi Lauper coming from the direction of one of the many rooms, she follows Heather as she takes a right, music getting louder the closer they get.

“So we’ve got the place to ourselves then?” Robin asks hopeful, hopeful for what she’s not sure, but the idea of no parents eases something bubbling deep inside her gut, they reach what she assumes is Heather’s bedroom, suspicions confirmed by Carol laying back flat on the bed, legs up straight leaning against the wall.

“That’s right Birdie, it’s just us girls” Carol purrs, she flips over onto her stomach and pushes with her feet away from the wall, pushing up onto her knees and sitting back “all night long”

If Robin had thought Heather was scantily clad, that’s nothing compared to Carol, she’s wearing a pair of high waisted eggshell blue satin pyjama shorts,lined with lace that clings to the tops of her thighs and a cream sheer bralette which is absolutely crossing the line of scandalous, she has a satin gown to match her shorts, which hangs suggestively off her left shoulder. Robin wants to die, Robin thinks she might have already died and gone to heaven, or hell depending on which way she looked at it. Embarrassment creeps in though, as she realises the plaid pyjama pants and loose fitting black t shirt she’s packed push her on the wrong side of overdressed. 

Robin’s frozen awkwardly in place, she’s not really sure what she’s supposed to be doing now, doesn’t really know the etiquette, does she change into her horrendously dorky pyjamas now? Find a bathroom to do it? Is that too eager? She wants to relax, wills herself to try and fake an air of confidence, give the impression this isn’t her first rodeo, but she can’t. The voice in the back of her head keeps telling her she’s a fool, that this is all one big joke and any moment now the rug is gonna be ripped from under her and she’ll leave utterly humiliated.

As if sensing Robin’s discomfort, Heather immediately starts ushering her further into the room and points to a door just opposite her bed.

“Bathrooms in there if you want some privacy getting changed” she offers a warm smile and Robin can feel the tension ease just a little bit.

“Thanks” she smiles tightly back.

“Although there’s no need to be shy Birdie, we’re all friends here” Carols smirking from the bed and Robin feels a flush creeping back up again, doesn’t trust herself to speak and just shuffles her way, bag in hand to the bathroom to get changed.

Robin grips the sink tight, knuckles white as she takes in a few steadying breaths and gives herself a silent pep talk in the mirror. She takes one final breathe and unlocks the door, peeking out into the room before stepping into it fully.

Now she’s a little more level headed she can appreciate her surroundings, Heather's room is large, with soft pink walls and a plush cream carpet. There was a large bay window, with a box seat underneath, scattered with colourful cushions and a crocheted throw. In the middle of the room there was Heather’s bed, large and comfortable looking, with a delicate metal bed-frame and headboard, all across the wall above her bed are various pictures and polaroids are pinned, along with different colour rosettes for what exactly, Robin doesn’t pay too much attention too. All this was softly lit by gently twinkling fairy lights, blinking sporadically at her. 

Both Carol and Heather are laid out on the bed, Carol is laid on her back, fiery hair fanning the bed spread and feet dangling off the side, not quite reaching the floor. Heather is near her, but on her stomach, legs all hanging off the edge, but her toes are touching the carpet. Their faces are as close as they can get without physically touching and they're each tapping or bobbing some body part to the rhythm of the music coming from the boombox in the far corner of the room. 

They both push up and sit fully on the bed when they hear Robin walk back into the room, eyes snapping towards her. Heather always seems to have such an inviting smile plastered on her face, whereas Carol’s default is a smirk that gives the impression she knows all your dirty little secrets and could absolutely destroy you with that information. It makes Robin shudder at the very implication.

“Finally!” Carol exclaims. “Let's get this party started”

###

As it turns out, sleepovers are a lot tamer than Robin had originally thought, not that she had caches of information to base her opinion on, but when you let your imagination run rampant it can conjure a whole host of anxiety inducing scenarios.

The reality though? Robin was having a blast! Having never really had any meaningful relationships, friendships or otherwise with girls of her own age, she was really enjoying being shown the ins and outs of the infamous ‘sleepover’. From baking truly awful brownies, which while edible they probably needed to come with a disclaimer before you did eat them, to face-packs and pedicures. Robin having never dipped her toe in typically girly activities was reviling in it now, her only complaint was the ‘girl talk’.

All three of them are sat on Heather’s bed, backs propped up at the head board and cushioned by the pillows, Robin’s in the middle with a bowl of popcorn rested in her lap, while Heather and Carol are either side of her with various boxes of candy lazily thrown between their legs. Sixteen Candles playing quietly on TV sat atop Heather’s dresser. The girls have been chatting away most of the evening, about the boys they think are cute, the various dates Heather has been on, good and bad, and Carol goes into far too graphic detail about nights she spent with Tommy.

“Why did you and Tommy break up again?” Robin asks, curious.

“We’re just going in such different directions you know?” Carol’s twirling a piece of her hair around her forefinger, Heather snorts.

“That’s an understatement” Heather quips which gets her a cushion thrown in her general direction.

“Don’t be mean!”

“What it's true though!” 

“Yeah you’re right” Carol giggles “How about you Robin?” she turns and gives Robin's knee a little squeeze, it's not painful, but it is firm, done with intent.

“What about me?” 

“You and Steve!” Robin chokes, she knew this was coming, everybody assumes her and Steve are an item, despite the fact that Robin would literally rather choke on her own vomit than get anywhere near Steve's dick.

“Oh no, we’re..” she hesitates “We’re just friends”

“Uh yeah sure” Carol’s sarcasm is palatable.

“We are! Like don’t get me wrong I love Steve, but…” Robin trails off not entirely sure how she’s meant to explain the next part.

“But what?” Heather asks 

“He’s not really my type.”

“WHAT!?” Carol shouts “are you crazy?”

“No.” Robin’s hugging herself now, self conscious, because of course if she were into guys she would be crazy not to like Steve, objectively she can say he’s very pretty and after getting to know him he’s got a stellar personality to match. But she’s not into guys, and without outing herself she has to resign herself to sounding crazy. “I just don’t see him that way”

“And you’ve never even thought about it once?” Carol asks

“Thought about what?”

“You know..” she trails off at the end

“What!? Oh god no, never!” Robin’s trying to keep the utter disgust from showing too much but it's written all over her face, but curiosity peaks her interest. “Why. have you?”

Carol winks, smiles all sly.

“Don’t have to, already been there” now Robin really does choke.

“You and Steve!? Really?”

“Yep.” Carol pops the p. 

“Me too” Heather chimes in, and Robin feels like she’s about to have an aneurysm, she was fully aware of Steve’s reputation in school, everybody was, but this shocks her too her core, not because of their revelation, but because she really didn’t think too hard on the extent Steve’s reputation took. Robin buries her face in her hands, burning with embarrassment.

“Oh my god” she whines.

“It’s okay, Steve’s not for everyone.” Heather leans a little closer bringing an arm around Robin's waist. “What guys are you into?” she asks.

“No no let me guess!” Carol practically bounces on the bed with excitement, she moves from beside Robin and is kneeling in front of her “Billy!”

“What?” Robin squeaks “No!”

Carol looks contemplative, resting her face in one of her hands and drumming her fingers against her cheek “ Tommy?” she asks, sounding not at all convinced, Robin only shakes her head in response. “Jonathan?” she asks with the smallest hint of a sneer, Robin shakes her head again. “Danny Murphy?” There's a desperate tone to Carol's voice, getting higher and higher the more names she lists off, she gets frustrated after practically listing the entire football team, she throws her hands in the air with an annoyed grunt. “I give up! How can you not like any of those guys?”

Robin has graduated from hiding her face in her hands to tugging slightly at her hair in frustration, she looks up at Carol and see’s the pinched expression on her face, it's not mean by any description it’s just bewildered. Her big blue eyes laser focused on Robin, as she hugs her knees to her chest and bites her lip.

“I don’t know, I guess I've just never really thought about guys like that” she admits

“Like ever?” Heather asks, Robin can feel tears begin to well in her eyes and she can’t seem to verbalise her thoughts so resigns herself to shaking her head again. “Oh okay.” Heather Says quietly next to her.

“Do you think about anyone like that?” Carol asks, she’s leaning in closer now, has placed her hand on Robin’s forearm and is rubbing small circles with her thumb, all Robin can do is shrug. “Who?”

“I’d rather not say.” Robin’s voice is quiet as she presses her face into her arms and knees, she can feel the anxiety building up and she wants the earth to swallow her up so she doesn’t have to answer anymore questions.

“Hey, Robin” Heather says kindly, she’s knelt in front of Robin now too and is trying to gently coax Robin’s arms away from her knees “it's okay.”

“No it's not.” Robin sobs, Heather is finally successful in her attempts and grabs hold of Robin's hand, squeezes a little.

“Oh Birdie” Carol’s next to Robin in an instant grabbing her other hand and squeezing too “yes it is” she smiles sweetly, sympathetic expression across her features, eyebrows drawn up as she brings Robin’s hand up to her lips and kisses it softly “it is okay, we get it”

Robin’s startled, she lifts her head and meets Carol's gaze, she looks nothing but earnest as she cradles Robin's hand in hers, rubbing it softly against her own cheek and peppering tiny kisses to it every so often.

“You do?” 

Heather’s shuffled her way next to Robin and has hooked her arm around Robin’s shoulders, she pulls Robin closer and places a chaste kiss to her temple.

“Of course we do Baby, we’re just like you” she says into Robin’s hair. Robin’s floored and she’s pretty sure she’s stopped breathing entirely as she processes what exactly that means.

“You like girls?” she asks hopeful.

“Yep.” Carol and Heather share a look, a silent conversation between the two, communicated only through knowing glances and the subtle nod of Heather’s head. “More specifically Birdie” Carol says practically crawling into Robin’s lap “we like you.” he cradles one hand behind Robin’s neck playing with the baby hairs that tickle her nape, while placing a the other gently on Robin’s cheek, she pulls Robin’s face mere millimetres away from hers, so all Robin can feel, all Robin can process really is Carol’s hot breath ghosting across her lips. “We really like you” and with that Carol seals the deal with an eager kiss. 

Robin short circuits for a moment as her brain catches up with reality, and she returns the kiss with gusto. She’s greedy as she parts her lips and allows Carol to slip her tongue, Carol appears to be gripping to the nape of Robin’s neck more harshly as she presses Robin down and into the pillows, swinging a leg over so she can straddle Robin’s thighs. Robin practically has a heart attack when she feels Heather’s hand creep up under her top, laying gentle touches to her skin with a father light touch, travelling up and up until she pauses just below Robin’s breast. 

“Is this okay?” she asks hopeful anticipation twinkling in her eyes. Carol’s paused her assault on Robin’s mouth to allow her to answer, and Robin’s found she’s lost the ability to make words and nods her head enthusiastically in the hopes it gets the message across. She feels a sharp tug to the hair gathered at the back of her neck.

“Nuh uh Birdie, you gotta use your words” Carol’s grinning all devilishly and Robin’s certain that she’s about to melt, something about the combination of the stinging sensation of Carol pulling her hair, Carol chastising her and Heather asking permission, sends intense jolts of electricity through her body, she feels all staticy and goosebumpy, like the slightest touch might send her into a spin and make her dizzy and stupid with desire, she swallows hard, mouth unbelievably dry despite the endless stream of drool gathering in her throat.

“Yes” is all she can croak out, and just like that it all begins again. This time Carol has Robin’s hand pinned to her side as she begins to abuse Robin’s mouth like her life depends on it, tongue dancing around Robin’s only to pull back to suckle and bite at Robin’s lower lip. Heather’s hand creeps further up and she kneads at Robin’s breast, using her other hand to ruck up Robin’s t-shirt so her whole chest is exposed. Carol moves on from Robin’s mouth and begins to nip, lick and suckle at her neck, not hard enough to mark just yet, but enough to drive Robin crazy with want. 

Robin’s so consumed by the pleasant feeling of the girls attention, she completely forgets that this is the most she’s done with any other human, and as her anxiety drifts and melts away, it's over taken by intense pleasure and anticipation for more. 

Carol travel’s further south, bypassing the areas frustratingly still covered by her t-shirt that has now ridden up completely to her armpits, Robin chews on her lips, watches with eager fascination as Carol takes her free nipple into her mouth. Robin can’t help the gasp that escapes her lips, back arching into the touch. can’t help the whimper as Heather leans up close, nibbles on her ear lobe and whispers

“Let us take care of you baby.” That’s it, Robin's putty in their hands, if she wasn’t already before, she’s not sure what to expect, can barely string a coherent thought to expect much, but she knows that right now, whatever they want, she’ll willingly give. Carol’s released Robin’s wrists from where they pinned to the bed and Heather graciously lifts them to above Robin’s head, maneuvers her so she’s half sitting and tugs her shirt off the rest of the way, all the while Carol has not stopped her ministrations at Robin’s tits, but has changed it up from mere kitten licks and sucking, to biting and sucking marks all over her chest and collarbones. 

It’s all too much and not enough at the same time, Robin needs and she’s not sure what but she needs something. Heather as if reading her mind lets her hands travel south and settle on the waistband of Robin’s PJ pants, she teasingly hooks her fingers just underneath, skirting her fingertips along the soft fabric of Robin’s panties. Robin, honest to god moans, and is instantly embarrassed about it, wants to hide from the girl's inevitable scrutiny, screws her eyes shut and turns her head to the side willing herself to disappear. Heather doesn’t stop though, she pulls slightly at the waistband, while Carol has returned up to Robin's face, turning it to face her.

“Don’t hide Birdie, we love the sounds you make” Heather hums in agreement as she yanks Robins pants down her thighs and unhooks them from around her knees, Robin helps them off the rest of the way, kicking her legs out so the slip off from her ankles with ease, they’re thrown off somewhere in the room and Heather returns up Robin’s body peppering kisses along the way, meeting Carol up by Robin’s face who’s tenderly stroking Robin’s hair and tucking strands behind her ears. “God you’re so fucking cute” Carol admires smiling down at Robin, who feels glued to the matress, could move even if she tried. Heather grabs Carol by the chin and tilts her face towards her, presses a fast yet soft kiss to her lips, breaks away and leans down to do the same to Robin. Robin melts into the kiss, goes all gooey and pliant as she lets the two girls above her map out the expanse of her skin with feather light touches and tender lips. 

Robin yelps when she feels fingers ghost over her folds through her underwear, the sensation unfamiliar at the hands of another person but altogether pleasant. Carol coos at her, hands splayed across Robin’s thighs, nudging them apart with little resistance. Heather has made her place up at Robin’s chest kissing wherever she can get to, nipples, breastbone, collarbones.

“We’re gonna make you feel real good baby” she says between kisses “will you let us?” she pauses her ministrations to look up at Robin with big expressive eyes, sucking in her bottom lip as if she were pleading with Robin, as if Robin were capable of saying no right now. Robin nods and is immediately reprimanded by a sharp bite to her inner thigh, causing her to squeak.

“What we’d talk about, Birdie?” Carol chastises

“Yeah” Robin manages to say shakily “Please, i wanna feel good” she’s outstanded at herself for managing so many words, at the monumental effort it took to form a sentence through the haze.

“Perfect” Carol purrs, pulling down Robin’s panties, painfully slow and deliberate in her movements, kissing down her legs as she goes. As sensual as she is going down, putting on a show teasing as she goes, she's back between Robin’s thighs lightening quick the minute she’s disposed of her underwear. She pays special attention to the skin at the top of her thighs, ghosting breath but never touching where Robin needs her most. She’s kissing, and biting, and soothing her tongue over where she’s biting. Some bites are soft, gentle, teasing and others are harsh and deliciously painful. Carol’s teasing, working Robin up into a frenzy, making Robin writhe and moan with every touch.

Heather’s pushed herself behind Robin so she’s propped up leaning against Heather's chest, between her legs and Heather’s using her hands to grope and fondle at Robin's breasts all the while petting and kissing at Robin’s neck, whispering sweet nothings and nibbling at her ear. Robin feels like she might explode from all this attention her body’s getting, doesn’t know what to do, how to handle the sensations of both girls reducing her into nothing but a whimpering puddle, doesn’t think she can handle much more, that is until Carol finally,  _ finally _ , goes in for the kill.

A gloriously hot tongue darts out and swipes across her clit, the bundle of nerves she’s more than aware exists but has never paid too much attention too, she regrets that immediately as shock-waves are sent crashing through her body, she shouts out and her hands fly involuntarily to Carol’s hair, where he begins to to tug and push, unsure if she wants to lean in closer to Carol’s talented mouth or pull away because it’s all so intense.

Carol ups her speed and changes her tactic, alternation between quick kitten licks and sucking at her clit, Robin’s head is reeling and she’s unable to control the little breathy sounds that she keeps making, she’s hyper focused and unable to concentrate all at once, the sounds coming from all three of them are an obscene combination of the wet smack of lips and skin, and the pornographic moans that Robin has absolutely no say in whether she makes them or not.

Carol ups the ante once more by adding a finger, it delicately skirts and circles in and around her folds, before she sinks it in slowly, almost too slow, Robin can feel each millimetre sink further in, is obsessed with the stretch and the way her body just allows it to glide in up to the knuckle and how Carol is using her thumb to massage around the hood of her clit, Carols other hand now hooked underneath her and kneading the flesh of her ass. Robin arches her back and holds on for dear life at Carol’s hair as Heather continues to grip mercilessly at her tits, still abusing her neck almost as if she’s hell bent on marking Robin up.

It all gets too much when Carol adds a second finger and starts pumping them in and out, fucking her with her mouth and hands at an almost brutal pace, the burning fire in Robin’s gut is escalating into an uncontrollable inferno, and the electricity she feels at almost every brush of fingertips or soft lips is constant. Carol adds a third finger and sucks hard on Robin’s clit and instantly falls apart, whole body arching off the bed as she feels herself clenching around Carol’s fingers, thighs clamping together down on Carol’s head, she screams out a long string of slurred and incoherent babble as her orgasm hits her like a truck, incapable of forming actual words other than  _ fuck  _ and  _ oh god _ . Carol keeps her pace up, riding Robin through the waves of pleasure that seem unending and relentless, only slowing down once Robin’s body goes loose and easy and she’s reduced to nothing but a panting mess of a human, clawing and grabbing at Carol’s shoulders, Carol removes her fingers and her mouth, licking her lips and wiping her chin as she looks up, Cheshire grin stretching across her face and she winks.

“How was that Birdie?” she asks, placing her hands on Robin’s lower abdomen and resting her chin there, her eyes are twinkling with mischief and all Robin can do is look down with wide eyes and mouth agape as she catches her breath, Heather liberates Robin’s breasts but hugs her tight to her chest and kisses her cheek.

“You were so good baby, so pretty” she coos in her ear. Robin feels like she could faint as she comes down from her high, she feels incredible and hazy and doesn’t think she could move even if she wanted to. Heather maneuvers herself out from behind Robin and makes herself comfortable at her side, hooking Robin's arm around her as she rests her head on Robin’s chest, Carol has slid herself up along Robin’s other side and placed herself in a similar position. Heather is drawing lazy patterns with her fingertips against Robin’s stomach and Carol is petting her hair, placing chest kisses along her shoulder. Robin feels like she’s floating, having an outer body experience, while still twitching from over-sensitivity, every touch sending her nerves into overdrive, all she knows is she never wants this feeling to stop, she’s warm and sated and wants it to last forever.

She tries to awkwardly lean down and place a kiss on the top of Carol’s head, doing the same to Heather.

“Thank you” she sighs, voice hoarse.

“any time baby” Heather smiles up at her.

###

The night continues on with Carol and Heather continuing to consume Robin in the throes of passion, they bathe shower her with attention that Robin never dreamed she would ever receive and she’s reeling from it. They change it up occasionally giving Robin a well needed break as they concentrate their efforts on each other. Robin watches on excited, titillated by the show they’re putting on for her. She wants to join in, wants to show her appreciation for these two girls who have sufficiently blown her mind in the space of an hour, but she’s unsure where to start, what to do, her inexperience frustratingly hindering her in more ways than one. She continues to watch unable to help how she licks her lips, fascinated and painfully turned on at the way the girls appear to be devouring each other with an unending hunger, she’s focusing particularly on their movements, their techniques, their little tricks that inevitably push the other over the edge.

Once finished the shuffle closer to Robin, Carol in the middle and Heather with an arm slung over her waist, fingertips brushing at Robin’s skin. Robin tries to find the words that she wants to say, tries to find the right way to express her intent. After a while of all three of them laying in comfortable silence, naked, sweaty and utterly exhausted Robin finally finds the courage to speak.

“I wanna do what you guys did to me” she feels bashful, unable to look at either of them, so opts for resting her face in the crook of Carol’s neck, holding onto her tightly as she says it.

“All in good time Birdie” 

“Yeah?” Robin asks hopeful, hopeful that maybe this won’t be the only time.

“Yeah. this time we wanted to make you feel good” Heather says, reaching over and tucking a piece of Robin’s hair behind her ear, brushing her fingers deliberately against her cheek as she retracts her hand.

“Next time you can show us what you’ve got” Carol laughs. Robin feels a familiar panic bubble up again, she doesn’t want to let them down, and disappoint them by being a novice.

“I .. ah i’ve never done anything like that before” she admits, wincing as she expects the girls to shame her.

“Don’t worry, we’ll show you the ropes” Heather reassures as she continues to pet and kiss at Carol’s skin.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! That's half the fun”

Robin feels tension she didn’t know she was holding onto to dissipate from her body, she lets out a shaky breath and laughs.

“Okay then, i can’t wait” 

“Me either” Carol says

“Nor me!”

With that Robin snuggles in closer to Carol, Heather outstretches her hand and Robin takes it in hers, she settles in more comfortable than she has ever felt and just lays there listening the the two girls breathing even out, after that it doesn’t take very long for the heaviness of her eyelids and the weightlessness of her body to pull her into a deep and comfortable sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had as much fun reading as i did writing <3
> 
> as always you can find me on tumblr : https://elsb-hrngtons.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Gang!
> 
> I've decided that i love Carol more than words can say...  
> anyway enjoy the chapter :)

Carol has never bought into monogamy, she’s never really understood the appeal of one partner for life when there’s a world of opportunity out there, always felt somewhat of a free spirit even when she was tethered to Tommy, and that was the wonderful thing about Tommy, he was the same. Rarely the jealous type, but fiercely protective of her, like they were partners in crime and they were in on some joke the rest of the world wasn’t, free to dip their toe in whatever waters they felt like as long as they fell back into the other’s arms at the end of the day. But that was then, and this is now.

Carol loves Tommy, she doesn’t think she’ll ever not love him, but like the swell and dip of the tides that love will be ever changing, evolving and growing until the end of time. At the beginning of summer she had the next year all figured out, she  _ was _ moving to Chicago, she  _ was _ going to college, and she  _ was _ going to explore the endless possibilities being a freshman in a new city had to offer. Now that’s changed and she can’t quite figure out why, or rather she knows  _ why, _ it's the  _ when _ and the  _ how  _ that escapes her.

Heather is a happy coincidence, a blissful moment of serendipity at a graduation party, between two lifelong friends who have chemistry and history, and not the kinds taught in the classrooms of Hawkins High. An understanding, a distraction from her break up, a bit of fun to tide her over until she has to leave for college. 

But Carol should know better,  _ does _ know better, do not get attached, Carol’s never really been good at that part, she’s too passionate, throws herself in heart first without really thinking and before she’s really aware of it she has..  _ Feelings _ .

She’s not ashamed of her attraction, of who she loves, not bothered and never has been about the  _ whys  _ and the  _ hows  _ of it all, just that she likes what she likes and nothing will stop her from trying to pursue that, has always been a big believer of free love. Which is why now, Robin’s in the picture.

Robin another fortunate accident, a product of stars aligning and a well timed game of spin the bottle, where suspicions began, and were promptly confirmed the next night. She couldn’t be more proud of herself for pulling that one off, even if it was mostly down to circumstance and not her own cunning and brilliance. 

She’s lying in Heather’s bed awake, has been for a while, contently pondering her luck while sandwiched between two breathtakingly gorgeous girls, sleeping soundly in a mess of tangled limbs. She’s considering waking them up but ultimately thinks better of it, allowing them their rest after thoroughly wrecking the both of them the night before. She lies there for some time happily daydreaming until Heather’s phone rings and disturbs her from her peace. 

Heather groans next to her swinging and arm out towards her bedside table and blindly feeling around for the phone, it takes a bit of fumbling but after a few misses she grabs it and pulls the receiver to her ear.

“Hello” Heather croaks out, voice still heavy from sleep. In the otherwise silence of the room Carol can hear Billy’s voice clear as day, speak down the phone, altogether far too chipper for so early in the morning.

“Holloway!” he cheers, Carol can’t help but smile as Heather groans angrily and loudly down the phone, meanwhile Robin continues to snore lightly with her head rested on Carol’s chest.

“No” Heather bites out before slamming the phone down and turning back to cuddle into Carol. The quiet doesn’t last for long thought and the phone rings again, shrill and unwelcome. “What!?” Heather barks down the phone.

“Well good morning to you too” Carol can hear Billy laugh.

“What do you want Billy?” Heather’s turned away from Carol now, receiver propped between her ear and pillow and free arm slung over her face to shield her eyes from the sun peaking through the curtains.

“Well sorry for trying to be nice and inviting you and the girls for breakfast” Carol’s ears perk up at the mere suggestion of food, Heather just sighs resigned.

“When?”

“Benny’s in about an hour, see you there”

“Ugh prick”

“Aww love you too” Heather slams the receiver down and curls back round Carol.

###

After a monumental effort of trying to wake up Robin, and all three girls trying to make themselves presentable and get themselves to the diner all within the hour, the girls were finally pulling into the car park of Benny’s. Heather throws the car in park and kills the engine.

Carol scans the car park and spots the familiar sight of Billy’s camaro and Steve’s beemer parked side by side, no boys in sight so they must already be inside. Carol opens the passenger side door and looks to the back seat where Robin is slumped against the door, dozing lightly, Carol finds it adorable how much of a morning person Robin isn’t, she walks round to the drivers side and opens the back door where Robin is slumped against, jolting her awake, she looks grumpy and disorientated and Carol’s never seen anything so cute.

“Wakey wakey Birdie, time for breakfast” Robin groans as she rubs her eyes and sluggishly swings her legs out of the car.

“You’re far too happy” Robin complains standing up, stretching her arms up and yawning loudly. Carol just chuckles in return, while Heather giggles sliding up next to the two of them.

“C’mon Baby, i’ll treat you to pancakes” Heather hooks her arm through Robin’s and starts dragging her towards the entrance of the diner, Carol follows, unable to control the smile on her face. 

The bell above the door chimes overhead as Carol trails behind Robin and Heather, almost immediately they’re attention snaps to all three boys, Billy, Tommy and Steve sat in a booth at the far side of the diner, Billy is hollering them over why Tommy and Steve just wave politely, huge grins on their faces. She considers it odd that all three boys are sitting on one side of the booth, all squished next to each other with barely any room to move, Billy is sat the furthest in, with Steve in the middle and Tommy on the end, Billy has his arm rested casually across the back of the red vinyl and Carol’s guess he also has his legs spread as wide as humanly possible, in some kind of show of dominance. It’s odd all three of them sat like that, but ultimately she doesn't think too hard on it, Tommy and Steve always used to be incredibly tactile back in the day, and well Billy just screams as the type to constantly touch you with of without your permission, she remembers well his arrival in Hawkins, how Tommy used to retell the events of basketball practice, how Billy would intentionally rub up against Steve, purely for the thrill of riling Steve up. 

Besides with all three boys on one side of the booth, it gives Carol plenty of opportunity to sandwich herself between her two girls, so she’s really not complaining. Still she can’t help the irresistible temptation of a light hearted jab.

“Aww don’t you boys look cosy” she teases as she slides in next to Heather, and brushes to bench space next to her or residual crumbs before Robin can slide in after. “Fun night?” she smirks as she spots Steve instantly flush and Tommy subtly, but not so subtly that Carol doesn’t notice it,adjusts in his seat, Billy seems undeterred and doesn’t move a muscle except to school his features into a cocksure grin.

“Tons.” Billy says leaning forward resting his elbow in front of him on the table, “ how about you? Bet you girls got up to all kinds of trouble last night?” his grin only gets wider and he sends a pointed wink towards Robin, who just squeaks in response, now sporting her own blush.,  _ interesting.  _

“Trouble? Us? Why Billy whatever do you mean?” Carol teases back with as much faux innocence as she can muster, even goes the extra mile and bats her eyelashes, Billy doesn’t flinch, does back down only doubles down on his efforts, leans back arm back stretched across the back of the seat, and now he’s got that stupid tongue of his poking out running across his teeth.

“Carol.” he drawls “you’re the very definition of trouble” Carol smirks, she’s enjoying this back and forth, knows she can go toe to toe with Billy and not even break a sweat.

“And you’re the definition of delinquent” Billy clutches at his chest in a show of mock offence

“You’re breaking my heart Perkins, really you are”

“There’s a heart in there?” Carol smiles all sickly sweet, the other occupants of the booth are just sat there watching the interaction with varying degrees of amusement, Billy doesn’t have a chance to fight back, can only accept defeat as the waitress strolls over to the table to take their order. 

After their order has been made the waitress turns on her heels with a flick of her ponytail and heads to the kitchen. There's a comfortable silence for a beat, before ultimately Tommy and his motormouth loses his resolve, incapable of staying still or quiet for more than 5 seconds, and asks to the table.

“So what’s everyone up to today?” 

“Well me and Robin have a shift at two, so that's our day ruined” Steve grins and winks at Robin. 

“And there I thought you enjoyed cleaning up vomit and serving screaming children with their entitled mothers” Robin says sarcastically, leaning her elbow on the table and ripping apart a sugar packet.

“It's the dream job” Steve snorts “what about you guys, any plans?” 

“Only to protect the fine population of Hawkins from drowning to death” Bill says

“You make it sound like we’re some kind of superheros” Heather laughs rolling her eyes, Billy leans forward and points a finger towards her

“Hey it's a serious job. Who else is gonna make sure little Timmy doesn’t die, when his mother is otherwise distracted” 

“Otherwise distracted by you, you mean.” Heather leans back and folds her arms raising one eyebrow, Billy too leans back arms outstretched wide.

“Can’t help it if the ladies have taste” he shrugs

“taste ? what taste? All you do is remind them of all those bad decisions they  _ didn’t _ make in high school or college, but wish they had” Heather fights back and Carol has never been more turned on in her life, would jump Heather if they weren’t in public,  _ might _ do it anyway. Billy laughs, a proper genuine, head thrown back, belly laugh that makes his skin crinkle at his eyes, he’s back into a corner once more and doesn’t have a quick witted response like usual and Carol thinks maybe he’s not as used to being verbally annihilated by women as he is men and it throws him off his game. He’s smooth though, always so smooth and changes the subject pretty abruptly after that, redirects the conversation onto Tommy and Carol.

“What about you Hagan? Anything interesting planned” 

“Nope, unlike you unlucky bastards i don’t have to work” Tommy looks all smug and Steve rolls his eyes.

“Yet. can’t be a kept man all your life” Steve says

“Why not?”

“Because without a job to keep you occupied, you’d be dangerous” Steve grins patting Tommy on the chest with the back of his hand

“A true menace to society” Carol adds 

“Okay both of you shut your mouths.” Tommy looks hurt “anyway it's not like you have a job Carol”

“That's because i  _ was _ going to college” Carol looks to Heather and then to Robin “but I've decided to take a gap year, which means i do have to find a job”

“A gap year? Since when?” Tommy asks looking a little distraught 

“Since now” Carol states “well i have been thinking about it for a while, but yeah I've made up my mind and i’m gonna take a year off”

“Why?”

“I don’t know” Carol shrugs “just think maybe i’m not quite ready to go to college yet”

Their conversation is interrupted by the waitress bringing the table their food, they all settle into a comfortable silence, eating their food with varying degrees of grace and table manners, the conversation picks up a bit as the morning goes on but they never return to the topic of Carol and her gap year , which Carol’s kinda glad for as it went down about as well as a lead balloon. 

Now all their hungers have satisfied they make to leave, those who have shifts need to get ready for work, while Carol and Tommy are free agents to do as they please for the rest of the day, which is probably why Tommy grabs Carol’s arm and spins her to face him, just as she’s about to head towards Heather’s car.

“ hey, you uhh wanna hang out later?” he asks rubbing the back of his neck nervously

“Tommy…” Carol begins to warm but he quickly interrupts her

“Nothing like that!” he actually steps back hands up in surrender “I uh, i just wanna talk to you about some things, if that's alright?” what things Tommy wants to talk about Carol definitely has her suspicions, and he looks so desperate, and well Carol has never truly been able to deny him anything, even when they’re not together anymore.

“Okay yeah sure, I can swing by your place about five?” Tommy looks relieved at that, tension he was holding in his shoulder immediately relaxes and Carol already feels better than she did two seconds ago.

“Perfect, I’ll see you then!” and with that he’s gone, he’s turned around and running towards where the boys have parked their cars, she herself makes her way towards Heather’s car and makes herself comfortable in the back seat as Robin’s already claimed shotgun.

“What was that about?” Heather asks as she buckles herself in and Robin does the same.

“Oh nothing really, he just wants to meet up and talk later on” Carol explains, both girls share a look and Carol rolls her eyes “pretty sure he’s gonna tell me he’s into Steve or Billy or something” Carol muses.

Both girls in the front of the car tense up, Carol pretends she doesn’t notice it.

“What makes you say that?” Robin asks, voice shaky and barely audible.

“Just a hunch,” she shrugs.

###

Tommy can’t help but feel like he’s in conflict, he’s finally comfortable enough to accept his happiness, to feel elated at the very idea of whatever thing he has going on with Billy and Steve. How he initiated summer wallowing in his own self pity and now self pity is the furthest set of emotions from him. But Carol had to go and say she wasn’t going to College in the fall and well that just stirred up a whole cocktail of conflicting feelings. On the one hand he’s happy she’s staying, it gives them ample opportunity to work on the whole friends thing, but then again a small and slightly egotistical part of him worries that maybe she’s staying because she’s hopeful they might rekindle something, and if Tommy weren’t already involved with other people he might have hoped that too, but he is and he doesn’t. Then there's the wildly irrational part of him forever tainted by insecurity and the green eyed monster, the part of him that feels sick with jealousy that maybe, probably, most likely there’s another reason all together why Carol wants to stay, and by other reason he means another guy. 

Tommy knows he’ll always love Carol in some capacity, no matter how far he moves on, she’ll always have a piece of his heart that he willingly gave, and the very idea of her with another man, sharing that kind of intimacy makes him want to punch something. He knows he’s being hypocritical, he’s not stupid enough to believe she never slept with anyone else while they were together, but sex is sex, relationships are something else entirely. That awful tainted, poisonous part of his brain takes over for a second and it's all he can think about as he tries to at least attempt at tidying his basement, if only to occupy himself to avoid him punching a wall. 

But then he comes across the photo’s of Steve and he’s shaken immediately out of that train of thought, and reminded of why he invited Carol round in the first place, to tell her what exactly he’s been up to this summer. 

He’s not sure why he’s suddenly compelled to come out to her, he isn’t exactly sure how she might take it, he knows from experience she hasn’t really got an opinion on people being queer, but its one thing not having an opinion when its someone you don’t know and when its your ex. He guesses his sudden need to come clean has been spurred on by being so elated at recent events that he just wants to share it with someone, to be excited about it separately from Billy and Steve, he also wants to do it in a show of good faith, show that he trusts her completely to be his friend and not stab him in the back the minute it's turned, it's a risky move but he quietly hopes it's not a total disaster.

He’s interrupted from his musing when the doorbell rings, five on the dot, which is odd because Carol has never been remotely punctual in her life, he takes the steps up from the basement two at a time and opens the door. Carol is standing there, arms crossed and foot tapping as if she’s silently judging Tommy for taking so long in letting her in, as if she was expecting Tommy to be waiting behind the door like a well trained lap dog, with nothing better to do than prepare for her impending arrival. 

Tommy pushes the door wider and she strolls right past him as if she owns the place, and  _ fair  _ she had spent the majority of her free time here over the last 10 years, so she’s very comfortable in the space, but still that irks Tommy just a little, she lost the right to own this space the minute she decided to ditch him barley an hour after graduation. She’s made her way to the refrigerator in Tommy’s kitchen and is pulling out two bottles of beer, one of which she offers to him, she smiles warmly, hasn’t even said hello yet and somehow that sets Tommy on edge.

She sits herself down on a stool by the kitchen island and sips at her beer, suddenly fascinated by its label, picking at it absentmindedly while Tommy just observes her, also having not uttered a word to her either. He notices just above her collarbone a deep purple mark, unmistakable in what it is and where it came from. Tommy's curious wants to know who, but ultimately he knows it's a bad idea to pry and open that can of worms.

Carol heaves a heavy sigh and then looks directly at Tommy, crystal blues meeting deep browns.

“So.. you wanted to talk?” she asks and Tommy tries to steady his nerves with a deep inhale, with all his musings on why he’s doing this, on what led him to this exact situation, he never once considered what he’s actually going to say, how he’s going to word this, so he tries to stall for time, give him a breather a chance to un-muddle the essay of revelation swirling through his head right now.

“Do you wanna maybe head downstairs? I’ve got some smoke” he suggests, Carol only raises a questioning eyebrow but gets up anyway and leads the way down to the basement.

“I’m beginning to think this is all some ruse to try and get me back” she laughs, but Tommy can tell she’s not serious, there's no bite to her words, at least he hopes there isn’t, he’s pretty sure the both of them have made it pretty clear neither of them want to travel down that particular road again anytime soon. Tommy scratches the back of his neck, a nervous tick if ever there was one, but he can’t help it. It's practically muscle memory at this point. 

“Uh, sure seems that way, but i promise you it’s not, i just wanna hang out”

They both plop themselves down onto the couch as Tommy begins the process of rolling a joint, while Carol lounges back and nurses her beer.

“Love what you’ve done with the place” she comments “did you tidy up just for me?” she smirks bringing the bottle up to her lips, Tommy rolls his eyes.

“No, just had nothing better to do, so thought, might as well” he shrugs. He licks the rolling paper and finishes the roll, tapping it down onto the table a couple of times for good measure, “anyway pretty sure my Mom would complain if i didn’t” he laughs sparking the joint and taking a large toke. 

“Speaking of which, how is Galdys? I feel like I haven't seen her in forever” she says, accepting the joint as Tommy passes it to her.

“Heartbroken over our break up” Tommy laughs “I think she’s taking it harder than i did”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah seriously, i’m pretty sure she likes you more than she likes me”

Carol scoffs “well of course she does, most people do” she hands the joint back to Tommy and Tommy playfully shoves her back into the couch.

“Shut up” they both descend into a fit of giggles, Tommy has tears in his eyes from laughing so much and it hits him, how much he’s missed Carol and her quit witted jibes and scathing comments, he’s always enjoyed her harsh attitude and bitchiness, never fails to make him laugh, he thinks if they can slip into an easy back and forth like this maybe friendship isn’t that unrealistic at all. The joint giggle fit dies down and they’re left in a weird silence, not awkward but not comfortable either, just neither one saying anything, silently passing a joint back and forth until there’s none left to smoke.

Tommy contemplates some more, applies the finishing touches and little embellishments to the speech he has written in his head, until he finally decides that now is as good a time as any, that he needs to just rip the band-aid off and be done with it. 

“So you know I said the other night I was kinda seeing someone?” he starts with, it's shaky vague but it's a decent enough icebreaker, gets the conversation moving even if it is a little stilted. 

“Uh yeah?” Carol leans forward like she’s interested in what Tommy has to say, and to be fair Tommy can’t really blame her, if he were in her shoes he’d be pretty intrigued too.

“Uh well, I think maybe it might be a little more than I originally thought it was” he muses absentmindedly drumming his fingers against his knee, Carol hums in contemplation.

“How's that?”

“I don’t know, it just feel more than just fucking ya know?” he explains 

“I do.”

“And well i’m kinda stuck on what i should do, if i should do anything at all” 

“Have you thought, maybe, you should, you know” Carol hesitates “ tell  _ Steve _ how you feel?”

At the mere mention of Steve’s name Tommy begins to choke and splutter on beer, he feels hot, burning with shame? Embarrassment? He’s not sure what but he wasn’t expecting Carol to be so forward, or so intuitive, had no idea he was so obvious.

“ _ Steve?”  _ he squeaks out “who said anything about Steve?” Carol only narrows her eyes at him, tilts her head like a curious dog, as if she’s trying to figure Tommy out, probably is.

“Billy then?”

“What!?” 

Carol rolls her eyes and smacks Tommy across the chest, her go-to way of chastising him when he’s clearly being an idiot, it’s less mean than it is frustrated and in honesty Tommy both appreciates it and doesn’t.

“C’mon Tommy,  _ i’m not stupid _ ” she explains “I’ve always known you’re, that you’re” she waves her hands around as she tries to pluck the words she wants to say out of thin air “pretty flexible with who you’re attracted to” she smiles weakly at him and then leans back, if Tommy were to guess he’d say she looks almost self conscious, something that does not in anyway compute with Carol, she’s always been the very definition of confidence. “And well you know, you’re not the  _ only  _ one” she’s picking at the label of her beer bottle again leaning further back into the couch making herself seem smaller than she already was.

“What does that mean?” 

“Tommy…” she says his name like she’s exacerbated at him, like he’s incredibly dense, and maybe he is “ do you  _ really  _ think i made out with all those girls while you watched  _ purley  _ for  _ your _ benefit?” her tone is something akin to patronising but without any of the harshness, like she’s genuinely trying to explain to him something he just hasn’t figured out yet.

“A little bit yeah?” it's both a confirmation and a question, he’s not sure what the right thing to say is in this situation, decides to go for honesty, because in reality, his ignorant and horny teenage mind really did assume it was all a show, just for him.

“Well.” her voice is clipped, still not mean, “lets just say it benefited me too” 

Tommy’s a little bit in shock, but on reflection it's not all that surprising, she did always seem to enjoy it a little bit too much. He leans back on the couch so they’re brushing shoulders and exhales a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in.

“Damn”

“Yeah damn” Carol agrees abandoning her abuse to the bottle label and resorting to placing a gentle hand on Tommy’s knee and giving it a quick squeeze. “And like it doesn’t even matter you know?” she continues “ you like guys as well?” She offers him a warm and genuine smile, not face splitting, but friendly, inviting. “ good for you” she gives his knee another little squeeze.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They sit together in silence for a little while, both presumably processing the revelations made in such a short time frame, he wonders what comes next, should he speak, should he reassure her back? Before he can think too hard on that Carol’s already speaking again.

“Now are you gonna tell me which it is?”

“What is?”

“Do you have feelings for Steve or Billy?”

Tommy can only laugh at that, if only she knew.

“Both?”

###

Carol’s head is reeling, she thought she had it all figured out, thought she could read Tommy like an open book, and while that may be true, she’s obviously skimmed a few of the chapters and missed some very key details. She wants to kick herself for not figuring the whole truth herself, takes pride in knowing everyone’s business, guessing their needs and wants before even they do, considers secrets a precious commodity that can and will be used to her advantage at some point. So while she’s frustrated at herself for being so stupidly blind, she also wants to squeal in excitement at the prospect of being gifted this wondrous tidbit of something that is most certainly not common knowledge.

Billy  _ and  _ Steve? Tommy you dirty dog. 

She’s delighted with this turn of events, considers all the endless possibilities the future may hold with the revelation that Tommy is embarking on a deliciously progressive three way relationship, and if Carol has her way,  _ which she always does _ , she will be going down that same road herself with Heather and Robin. 

“Both?” she asks still in shock, still processing all the information her brain is dumping on her right now.

“Uh yeah” Tommy rubs the back of his neck, a nervous gesture is Carol ever saw one. “Both.” 

Outstanded, Carol just sits there in silence, mouth agape while she mulls everything over.

“Well I never.” 

“And well Steve, he’s kind of a new development actually” he adds on still looking very sheepish “ I’ve been fooling around with Billy for a while now” he’s begun to chew on his nails, anxiously glancing at Carol through his periphery before pointedly staring at the floor.

“Your kidding” 

“Nope not kidding, actually we’ve been sleeping together since June” Tommy shrugs like it’s nothing, and it  _ is nothing _ , but it's a big deal also.

“June!?” Carol practically shouts in surprise, Tommy continues to chew at his thumbnail, nervous, anxious but ultimately takes Carol’s outburst in stride.

“Well yeah.” he says like it's obvious which  _ it really isn’t _ . “It kinda started off as a casual thing, a way to blow off steam you know” he explains, but then his expression gets tight and he has this weird far away yet dreamy look about him, like he’s half happy but half in pain. “But then things kinda changed”

“What things?”

“Feelings”

“right”

Carol’s confused so far he’s only mentioned Billy and she’s not sure what Tommy means by  _ feelings _ , if those feelings are exclusively for Billy or do they extend to Steve too, speaking of which..

“And where does Steve fit into all of this?”

Carol sits there and listens as Tommy goes into excruciating detail of how He and Billy began their little summer fling, how they both were crushing on Steve at the same time, and while Billy hid it like an expert, Tommy has lovesick written all over his face. How Tommy had taken Billy home after the party at Lovers Lake, and one thing led to another, and then it kept happening. How Billy would sometimes get possessive, and how Tommy did that too, and how secretly Tommy loved it when Billy would get all jealous over him.

He talked about how they would go into Scoops Ahoy with the sole goal of getting under Steve’s skin, the idea being that it might make them feel better if they saw their mutal crush getting all flustered, and then go back to Tommy’s basement and take their frustration out on each other by fucking like rabbits. 

Then one day their luck had changed, Steve seemed to have a thing for them, but they couldn’t be sure, how part of them assumed it was wishful thinking and Steve had just decided to be friendly for a change. Then much to Carol’s glee Tommy recounts how he and Billy and caught Steve jacking off to them boneing in the shower, sparking the invite to Tommy’s party and well the rest is history so they say. 

“And they’re okay with you telling me all this?” Carol asks, because she has to know, knows this kind of thing is sensitive.

“Well they don’t really know”

“Tommy!” Carol chastises.

“What? I  _ needed  _ to talk to someone about it, and well I know i can trust you” He smiles at her and knocks his elbow against her arm to emphasize his point. Carol’s touched.

“Yeah of course!” he reaffirms “besides it’s only  _ fair  _ i get to talk to you about it” he rolls his eyes “I mean Steve has Robin, and Billy has Heather” 

“Hold up!” Carol holds up her hand to pause Tommy mid conversation “Robin and Heather know?”

Honestly she’s surprised and actually kind of hurt that she’s the last to find out, is already planning on how exactly she’ll exact her revenge.

“Well I know that Robin knows for sure, i’m just assuming Billy told Heather” Tommy explains

“Those sneaky bitches.” 

Logically Carol understands why this isn’t the first thing either of the other girls would have told her, but Carol takes a great deal of pride in being smartest in the room, to be the one to hold all the power, and now she feels incredibly stupid that everyone knew before her and its taken her this long to figure it all out, she’s embarrassed, and when she’s embarrassed she lashes out.

But Carol is also sly, she won’t lash out with violence or even a verbal bashing, she’ll play the long game, make them squirm, make them question all things before they finally admit the truth. 

The thing is she doesn’t wanna take it out entirely on the girls, they’re just being loyal friends and she understands, no what this has done is presented her with the perfect opportunity to mess with the guys, a bit of light-hearted fuckery all in the name of fun. 

“Tommy!” she suddenly exclaims, having a light-bulb moment.

“What?” 

“You cannot tell  _ anyone  _ I know the truth alright?”

“Carol… what are you gonna do?” he sounds unsure, concerned even, good let him suffer.

“Nothing you need to worry about” she bats her eyelashes in a show of faux innocence.

“Whatever you’re plotting, leave me out of it”

“But Tommy… where’s the fun in that?”

###

Carol is a master manipulator, or at least she likes to think she is, she can usually click her fingers, bat her eyelashes and almost every person in her immediate vicinity is putty in her hands. Tommy especially, he’s well trained, even now they’ve spent some time apart.

She’s also very good at thinking on her feet, easily adaptable and can use any circumstances to her advantage, and well the fact that she has Tommy’s guaranteed silence is definitely to her advantage, she has a plan, well half a plan, but it's easily the most devious thing she’s ever conjured up, judging by Tommy’s cringing and protests. 

“This is absolutely insane Carol”

“Oh Tommy lighten up, it’s just a bit of fun!” 

“A bit of fun!? Carol you want to flirt with  _ my boyfriend,  _ to what? Prove a point?”

“Exactly”

“It's never gonna work”

“Why not?”

“Because Carol, Billy doesn’t like  _ girls”  _ Tommy rolls his eyes

The plan was simple. Get Tommy to throw another party, invite Heather and Robin, invite Steve and Billy. Make a move on Billy. Let the chaos ensue. 

She’s beyond the point of really knowing  _ why _ she’s doing this, or even what she might get out of it, but once carol gets an idea in her head, she can’t let it go until it’s executed, besides if all else fails, at least she’ll gain a few hours of pure entertainment out of fucking with everyone. 

“Even better.” Carol breaks out into a devious grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> as always find me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elsb-hrngtons


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gang <3
> 
> so this is the chapter i like to call the sit-com AU because it's very loosely based of the FRIENDS episode i think its called "The one where everyone finds out"
> 
> anyway if you watch friends you might get it, if you don't you won't haha!  
> either way i hope you enjoy <3

Something is wrong with Tommy. He’s been acting strange all week, ever since his little hang out with Carol, and frankly Billy’s a little suspicious. He didn’t notice the change in behaviour at first, or at least he did but just put it down to the change in dynamic that having Steve brought into their little thing would inevitably bring. It’s not like any of them are really used to this kind of relationship, where three parties are involved, it's a breeding ground of tensions and insecurities, something Billy is no stranger to. But even just a week into this  _ thing _ , they seem to have settled into the delicate balance pretty well all things considered. 

Steve, like Tommy was at the beginning is wildly inexperienced in the world of relationships and sex between those of the same sex. He’s enthusiastic though and grabs hold of any chance he can to spend time with Billy and Tommy, and Billy’s relieved it's turned out this way. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think things might actually go his way, that he might have not one but two boys who he’s absolutely head over heels crazy about, be just as crazy for him. 

Which is why he finds Tommy’s behaviour so concerning. He’s been shifty, almost jumps right out of skin at the mere mention of Carol’s name, which does absolutely nothing for his insecurities, he’s said as much to Steve and Steve ever the reasonable one has just put it down to there being a lot of history between the two and whatever conversation they may have had has shook Tommy up. But now Tommy is suggesting he should throw a party in his basement again, before his family returns from their vacation, well less suggesting and more like outright demanding it happen. He’s acting all bratty and it doesn’t take long for Steve to give in and sing the same tune, the only problem is that Tommy is adamant Carol should be invited, even letting slip that the party was in fact Carol’s idea. 

“Didn’t realise, all of a sudden you’re Carol’s Bitch again” Billy bites out all anger and jealous frustration. Tommy actually flinches, squirms under Billy’s scrutiny

“Billy!” Steve chastises him.

“What? All i’m saying is he’s very keen to do Carol’s bidding!” Billy argues, hand flaying in Tommy’s direction as he stands there in wide eyes disbelief that Steve can’t connect the dots.

“I’m not! Carol just thought it’d be cool for us all to hang out again, and I agree!” 

“It would be nice” Steve agrees and  _ of course _ he’s taking Tommy’s side. Billy narrows his eyes absolutely certain there’s more to this than Tommy’s letting on and determined to get to the bottom of it. 

“Yeah but why?” Billy asks

“Why not?” Tommy replies petulantly.

“No reason  _ why not _ , you just seem awful pushy about it being tonight.”

“I am not being pushy!”

“You so are! Somethings going on and you’re not telling us!” Billy can feel the frustration bubble up further, edging closer and closer to the boiling point, until eventually one of them will explode and no doubt Steve will have to get in the middle and try to calm them both down.

“Nothing’s going on” Tommy shouts, voice getting several octaves higher, a clear indicator to the fact he’s not telling the truth.

“You’re a terrible liar” Billy states “look if you’re getting back with Carol, don’t you think we have a right to know?” he says gesturing between him and Steve. The colour appears to drain from Tommy’s face at that, he looks shocked and confused.

“Wait. Hang on.” he says putting his hands in a T formation indicating a need for a time out. “What makes you think i wanna get back with Carol?”

“Ever since you hung out with her last week, you’ve been acting weird” Billy explains, trying to remain cool despite the fact he’s getting angrier at the thought of Tommy trying to deny it.

“I have  _ not  _ been acting weird!”

“You do flinch every time we mention Carol’s name” Steve the goddamn hero that he is interjects. 

“Yeah! Exactly! So like if something happened, just tell for god sake!” 

“Oh my god! Nothing happened” Tommy throws his arms up exasperation, he’s beginning to sound like a broken record, and in all fairness Billy is too.

“Then why do you keep acting weird?” 

“I told her about us okay!”

The room is silent after Tommy’s bombshell, Billy really wasn’t expecting that, and by the shock evident on Steve’s face neither was he. As revelations go, this was far from the worst, however it wasn’t ideal, Carol is a known gossip, thrives on it in fact, and her knowing their little secret could prove to be incredibly dangerous, for Billy more than anyone. 

“Why would you do that Tommy?” Steve asks, his voice is small and he’s started wringing his hands anxiously. Tommy only sighs resigned to having to finally explain himself  _ properly,  _ he moves from his spot in front of the coffee table where he’s been pacing all throughout their little argument , and throws himself onto the couch in between Billy and Steve.

“Because i wanted to talk to someone about it” he huffs, all previous tension and frustration appears to have melted away as he continues to explain. “ and well she seemed like the obvious choice” Billy’s not convinced, there’s something more to this that Tommy’s failing to mention.

“I don’t buy it” Billy says scowling at Tommy, trying to size him up, a small part of him hoping that if he concentrates hard enough he might be able to read his mind.

“ Of course you don't,” Tommy cries, throwing his hands up again.

“I don’t believe for one moment, that you would get all jumpy about things, if that’s all that happened”

“It's true!”

“No there’s something you’re not telling us, and i’m gonna find out what it is”

“You won’t like it”

“Just spill the beans Freckles”

Tommy finally resigned himself to tell the truth and as Billy watched him reveal Carol’s big plan to mess with everyone he watched as the near constipated look Tommy had been sporting for the last week dissipated, as if it physically pained him to keep a secret, which Billy already knew but it was funny to watch the physical manifestation of it happen right before his very eyes. 

Billy also wasn’t shocked That Carol would try to pull something like this, in fact it was very on brand for her, he’s just a little surprised that she chose Billy to be her target, he assumes its a tactical choice, Tommy can’t like for shit, as they’ve already established and Steve is unlikely to take the bait. Which leaves Billy, the perfect victim, not only is he very much not attracted to Carol, or has any interest in her advances, but he’s the only one who would likely publicly call her out on her bullshit.

The only thing Carol  _ did not  _ take into consideration, was that Billy was just as much a petty bitch as she was, and if she wanted to try it, well Billy felt he was more than up to the challenge. 

“Why are you like this?” Tommy asks

“What do you mean?” Bill retorts veining ignorance.

“Why do you always have to win so badly?”

“It's not  _ my  _ fault Carol wants to play games”

“Yeah but you don’t actually have to play along” Steve adds as if his voice of reason is going to make any difference now Billy’s got his eye on the prize.

“But Steve?” Billy asks grinning from ear to ear. “Where’s the fun in that?”

###

In the week leading up to her big plan Carol prides herself in having played it cool. She remains pretty tight lipped about the conversation between her and Tommy with the girls despite their nagging and needling to get to the truth. Carol knows they know the truth about the boys and while she feels guilty in making them feel insecure about her meeting with Tommy, she also wants to see them squirm a little longer for leaving her out of the biggest gossip she’s ever uncovered. 

She gets the call from Tommy that the party is going ahead at around 2pm which is perfect really because it gives her just enough time to find an outfit that is slutty yet subtle enough for her to make real impression, it also gives her ample time to contact Robin and Heather to invite them and make it out as if its some kind of impromptu gathering and not something that has been planned for days, for the pure reason of inflicting suffering on unknowing group of people she’s become so fond of recently. 

She’s gotten Heather to pick her and Robin up so they can arrive together and so far neither of them are none the wiser to the shenanigans that are about to unfold, she takes note of how Heather lets her gaze wander over her hungrily as she gets into the front passenger seat of Heather’s car, she knows how good she looks, but having Heather appreciate her appearance, even if it's not all for her, makes her feel sexy, gives her an added boost of confidence she didn’t know she needed. Robin doesn’t fair much better, her jaw nearly unhinging as she stares agape at Carol when they all get out of the car in Tommy’s drive, eyes laser focused on Carol’s tits which are attempting a daring escape from her cowl neck top that swoops just low enough to be on the wrong side of teasing. Carol only laughs pushing her arms against her breasts to enhance her cleavage and shimmying suggestively in front of Robin before striding up beside her, pushing up on the balls of her feet to kiss her cheek. 

Tommy gives her a knowing look when he opens the door, shaking his head and whispering ‘ _ Really?’  _ When the other two girls are already halfway down the stairs, Carol just rolls her eyes and then winks as she saunters past him making the extra efforts to sway her hips like some kind of femme-fatale as she takes the stairs. Billy and Steve take immediate notice when she enters the room, both halting their conversation mid sentence and going tense, both as rigid as a board and eyes following her as she makes a beeline for Billy, ensuring that she’s sitting a close as humanly possible so that everytime one of them shifts, some body part or another is brushing up against the other person. It’s uncomfortably close and she can feel Billy tense up even further as his eyes keep darting back and forth between her and the rest of the room, swallowing hard as he tries to relax a bit and adjust himself into a more comfortable position. 

The night goes on much like it did the last time they all gathered in Tommy’s basement but without spin the bottle as the main event this time they’re all hanging around just enjoying eachothers company while shooting the shit and abusing whatever alcohol they could get their hands on. 

At some point the conversation is on the subject of Steve and Robin’s workplace and their ridiculous uniforms, which paved the way for the subject of favourite ice-cream flavours and the merits of milkshakes, Carol takes this as her cue to lay on her little flirtatious act as thickly as possible.

She leans in close to Billy, resting both hands on his shoulder and reaches up so she can whisper into his ear.

“I don’t know about you, but i like my milkshakes with  _ extra cream”  _ she whispers the last part into his ear, leans back and bites her lip to make her intent clear. Carol expects to see some form of panic, the slightest hint of a guy way out of his depth, but to her disappointment Billy doesn’t even flinch and without missing a beat he leans down so he can whisper in her ear his own response.

“I prefer mine with a cherry to pop” he purrs in her ear but pops the ‘p’ on as he leans back grinning, throwing a cautionary wink her way. 

Carol is absolutely livid but refuses to back down, if anything this gives her a burning need to rise to the challenge, to knock Billy down a peg and put him well and truly in his place, she has a whole arsenal of tricks up her sleeve and won’t be beaten so easily. She’s already been touching him whenever she can, sometimes finding convoluted ways to make contact unnecessarily, the odd brush of the hand here and there, curling her dainty hand around his biceps when she gives him an over the top compliment there, even using her foot to gently caress his calf muscle. 

The atmosphere around them seems tense, Carol not even trying to be discreet and she can tell her behaviour is getting to both Robin and Heather, neither one of them aware of what she’s doing or why she’s doing it, a slight pang of guilt hits her, but ultimately she swallows it down, keeps her eye on the prize for now with the plan to deal with the collateral later on. 

They have all gathered in Tommy’s kitchen having decided to order pizza in an attempt to soak up an alcohol consumed and to at least try and avoid anyone from spewing their guts rather ungracefully and ending their night prematurely. 

The pizza arrives and as an added little treat courtesy of the pizza place a few complimentary suckers are added in the bag containing all the bottles of pop that came with their order. Carol stealthily pockets them immediately without the notice of anyone else, thinking they’re the perfect implement to amp up this little game she’s playing with Billy. 

They’re all gathered around the kitchen island happily munching away when she begins to pour herself a glass of off-brand coke and she not so subtly drops the bottle cap onto the floor in front of Billy, his eyes narrow as he tries to read her next move as if he’s expecting what comes next, not that Carol cares, she’s not trying for finesse or to hide what she’s doing, she wants to be as obvious and as obtuse as she can, and so far it's working. His eyes travel down the bottle cap and stay there as Carol fakes a gasp and smirks.

“Oops… let me just get that” she turns around so she’s facing away from Billy, and slowly and artfully bends at the hips so her ass is sticking out, she’s close as she can get to Billy without physically grinding against him, she chances a glance over her shoulder and can see his face has turned a healthy shade of beet. In one fluid motion she runs her hand along her leg and reaches for the bottle cap and without missing a beat she’s back upright with a flick of her hair and a giggle. Carol 1- Billy 0.

Once they’re all satisfied with their pizza consumption the resume their activities downstairs, after being blindsided by Billy’s own game-play Carol decides it’s time to bring out the big guns, she’s been working at her sucker for some time now switching from a few kitten licks here and there which even gained her a blush from Robin, to sucking it down like her life depended on it. Unfortunately that had not gained her much attention from Billy and Carol found herself getting frustrated and annoyed, however her salvation arrived in the form of a beer bottle Tommy passes to her and Carol has her very own light-bulb moment.

She pops the cap and is thrilled when she finds some of the froth spilling over and sliding down the bottle, now's her opportunity to really get under Billy’s skin so without even blinking, she makes direct eye contact with Billy, winking as she drags her tongue up the bottle, agonisingly slow and suggestively laps up the condensation and beer from the bottle neck, she’s not done however, and once she reaches the bottle’s rim she swirls her tongue round it a few times for good measure before deep-throating the bottle like and absolute champ. She doesn’t bob her head like she would if it were a cock, however she does let her lips stretch around the neck of the bottle and makes her decent further down onto it slow and seductive until the bottle hits the back of her throat before making her way back up and releasing her lips from the rim with an audible pop. 

Billy is staring at her mouth agape and Carol wants to revel in her small victory for a little while, throws him a knowing grin and pulls her bottom lip between her front teeth, she thinks now is the perfect time to go big or go home and proceeds to push her breasts together with her arms, practically making her cleavage pop out of her top.

“Hey big boy, my tits are down here” she looks at her boobs pointedly and then lifts it to see if Billy’s got the message,  _ he has _ , because gay or not, everyone knows, that everybody likes tits, its just a fact of life. As satisfied as Carol is, it's short lived when the room goes silent and Heather storms out the room.

###

Heather is beyond furious when she flings Tommy’s back door open and stomps into his backyard. She wants to scream in frustration and nearly does but settles for kicking an unsuspecting piece of lawn furniture instead, which was a mistake because now her foot is throbbing from the abuse she just inflicted on it. 

She grabs her pack of smokes out of the breast pocket of her denim jacket and lights one up, sitting on the wall with her back turned to the house. She exhales her frustrations and admires the soft glow of the lit cherry as she mulls over her thoughts.

Carol’s behaviour this evening has her teeth set on edge, all she wants to do is cry. She knows this thing they have going was only meant to be a summer fling, but she can’t help but feel betrayed at Carols blatant disregard for her feelings, and Robins for that matter as she has shamelessly spent the entire evening ignoring the both of them to perform this entirely nauseating mating ritual with Billy.

Billy who’s no fucking better than Carol. Billy who knows what Carol means to Heather, has provided his shoulder for Heather to cry on when she stupidly admitted to feeling  _ more _ than she should, how she’s terrified of Carol leaving for college and leaving her in the dust, forgetting about her in favour of all the gorgeous people she’ll no doubt cross paths with in Chicago. Billy who had admitted to her that he himself had similar feelings for a boy, revealing his deepest secrets that he has never really been into girls and all his charm and bravado is just an act to throw people off the scent.

So why the fuck was Billy flirting back? Was it to try and keep the lie going? To convince Carol that he was actually as straight as they come so Carol wouldn’t catch a wiff of just how queer he actually was. Or was it all some game?

Either way Heather was less than amused and she needed to calm down. She’s not one for confrontations, always hid in her room when her parents had a particularly heated discussion, has always been easily agreeable, one to go along with the flow as long as no one got hurt, rarely calling anyone out for their bullshit in the hopes it might never be directed at her.

But right now.. Right now Heather was hurt, and she didn’t know what to do. She was in two minds about going back in there and calling them both out, or just grabbing her stuff and leaving, but if she left she’d have to leave Robin and god knows that sweet girl didn’t deserve that. 

Just as she’s about to resolve herself and go back inside to grab Robin and go back home, she hears the back door creak open and the light from Tommy’s kitchen cast shadows over his lawn, she can hearth telltale sound of Carol’s kitten heels click clacking across the patio, so she throws her cigarette away and furiously wipes the few stray tears from her cheeks and straightens her back. 

“What do you want?” she asks, tone clipped and bitter refusing to turn to face Carol as she approaches. 

“Whatcha doing out here baby?” 

God Carol has some gall, as if she doesn’t know, Heather refuses to bite though, doesn’t want to give Carol the satisfaction of knowing that she’s upset Heather more than she already does.

“Just getting some air”

“Mind if i join you?” Carol hangs back, doesn’t come any further, apparently waiting for Heather’s permission to join her on the wall, as if Carol has ever needed permission in her life.

“Would it matter if i did?”

“C’mon baby don’t be like that” it’s those words that make Heather’s resolve crumble, she swings her legs around the wall and is on her feet in seconds coming mere centimeters away from Carol, looking down her nose at her.

“Be like  _ what _ Carol?” Heather bites out “Upset? You’re unbelievable”

“I’m unbelievable?” Carol looks incredulous “You’re the one sat out here  _ on her own  _ acting all pissy” Carol defends with a flourish of her hands, gesturing towards the wall and the yard, standing on her tiptoes trying to make herself bigger than she actually is.

“And I wonder  _ why _ that is.”

“I don’t know; that’s why i’m asking” Carol shouts back sounding frustrated, Heather’s feeling the rage bubble up, she can’t believe Carol is actually that dense, that she hasn’t got a clue why on earth Heather might be upset.

“If you don’t know, then there’s not much point” Heather says sitting back on the wall with a huff, arms folded across her chest.

“No point? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Heather see’s the panic flash in Carol’s eyes, even in the dim light, she would usually take pity, but she hasn’t got it in her just to roll over this time.

“Why don’t you just go back inside and dry hump Billy” Heather sighs “I'm sure he’s missing you” Heather pointedly turns her face away from Carol, can’t bear to look at her.

“Is this what all this is about?” Carol moves to sit next to Heather on the wall, body turned inwards towards her, Heather remains looking away hugging her arms around herself.

“Oh gee i don’t know Carol, what do you think?”

“Baby it's not what it looks like” Carol tries to excuse herself, Heather scoffs in return and pushes herself up from the wall so she can walk back inside but before she can walk any further Carol’s arm shoots out and she grabs Heather’s wrist. Heather turns to look down at her wrist and then back towards Carol her eyes are wide and pleading. “Baby please listen to me” 

Heather snatches her wrist from Carol’s grasp and swings around so she’s facing her girlfriend fully, towering over her as she remains standing, cages Carol in as she sits on the wall, face tilted upwards as she keeps eye contact with her, actually looks contrite.

“You know” Heather begins “ I  _ wouldn’t  _ usually care” Heather bends her knees slightly, rests her arms on the wall either side of Carol so she’s trapped “but did you even  _ once  _ consider how what you’re doing might affect Robin?”

Carol appears to shrink in on herself and Heather only leans in further, her intent to be intimidating being received loud and clear.

“Heather, I swear” Carol pleads voice quiet, eyes watery “there’s more to this that you think.  _ Please  _ let me explain”

“And to think I was actually stupid enough to think you cared” Heather says completely brushing over Carol’s latest attempts to beg and plead her way back into Heather’s good graces. Carol uses both hands to grab one of Heather’s hands, brings it to her face and nuzzles her cheek against it, placing a chaste kiss to the heel of her hand with the side of her mouth.

“Baby, I  _ do  _ care, you gotta believe me, it’s all a stupid joke”

“A joke!?” Heather scoffs

“Yeah! You know to make Billy  _ uncomfortable” _ Carol’s tone has shifted to conspiratorial, all hushed whispers.

“Sure” Heather draws out the ‘u’ “he look  _ real  _ uncomfortable”

“I don’t know how, but he figured it out, that you know i was fucking with him” Carol explains “and now he’s fucking with me” god she actually whines “and Heather… Baby you know I  _ gotta  _ win”

“You’re sick.” Heather sneers and Carol seems to pause at that, looks like she’s struggling with an inner debate with herself.

“I know he’s gay okay!  _ I know” _ Carol blurts out. Heather feels her stomach drop, she never expected that, never thought Carol would figure it out.

“What!?”

It was Carol’s turn to stand up from the wall, he began pacing in front of Heather and all Heather could do was watch as she stomped her tiny feet on the concrete patio back and forth.

“I know about him,  _ and Steve and Tommy _ and I was just pissed, you know? Pissed i was the last to find out” she clarifies barely pausing for a breath “ so i thought i’d fuck with everyone, for a bit of pay back”

“You’re really messed up, you know that?” 

None of what Carol’s saying is making Heather feel any better, isn’t bringing her any closer to forgiveness in fact only serves to make her angrier.

“I didn't mean for it to go this far, but then Billy was flirting back and I kinda got caught up in  _ winning”  _

Heather leans back on the wall resigned to let Carol continue with her half baked excuses and explanations, thinks she should be sainted with the amount of patience required to deal with Carol while she’s like this, bearing a grudge and lashing out, out of pettiness.

“Yeah but at what cost?” Heather folds her arms again, narrows her eyes as Carol stops in her tracks and steps tentatively towards her, bats her hand away as Carol tries to brush a stray hair out of her face.

“Look Baby” Carol sighs looking to the ground, arms moved away from Heather and at her sides, hands balled into fists. “ i’ll make it up to you  _ and  _ Robin, I just gotta see this through”

“Through to what?”

“Til he comes clean.”

“About what?”

“Him and the boys.”

“Why though?”

Heather observes as Carol’s frustrations begin to bubble up again, can see the tensions in her muscles wind tighter and her gestures begin to get wilder, as wild as her eyes as she desperately tries to explain herself.

“So then everything's fair! He knows about us!” Carol sounds petulant even pouts.

“How do you  _ know  _ that?” Heather snaps

“I’m assuming  _ you  _ told him” and Carol as the fucking  _ audacity  _ to look smug.

“What makes you think that?”

Carol pauses, looking baffled as she stares back at Heather, lips parted in shock. 

“Didn’t you?” she begins to look panicky “But i thought you knew about him?”

“Just because i know he’s gay” Heather explodes, pushes herself from the wall she’s trying to keep her voice as low as possible so no one accidentally overhears, but its difficult when she’s just this furious at Carol. “ doesn’t mean i automatically told him about us” She gestures between herself and Carol, then turns her back on her walking a few paces away so she can breathe and collect her thoughts. “ and just for the record” she swings back round, stomps back up to come toe to toe with Carol “ I knew  _ he  _ was gay, i didn’t know about Steve and Tommy” Carol seems to short circut at that bit of information

“You didn’t?”

Heather sighs all the anger draining from her as she realises that no matter what she did or said Carol wasn’t gonna change, wasn’t about to abort her mission for petty revenge and to be fair she too was reeling from the revelation that ‘the boy’ Billy has a thing for turned out to be  _ both  _ Tommy and Steve, and that he had failed to tell her.

“NO!” Heather exclaims “and I  _ can’t  _ believe he never told me”

Carol lights up at Heather's sudden change of tune.

“See!? This is my point”

“Yeah. But i still think you’re in the wrong” Heather states

“I know Baby, but i gotta finish what I started”

“I know, and i can’t stop you” Heather grabs Carol hand and squeezes it, leans in and places a kiss to her forehead “but i’m not happy about it” Carol squeezed heather hand back and rests her head on Heather’s shoulder.

“So we’re good?”

Heather laughs and pushes Carol off her so they can begin their walk back inside Tommy’s house. “Oh no, you have some serious making up to do” 

“I promise I'll do all my grovelling on my knees” Carol winks at her “oh by the way..  _ Did  _ you tell Billy about us?”

“Of course I did. “ Heather smirks “That bastard has known all along and now I find out he’s been holding out on me!”

“Want in on some revenge?”

“absolutely not, but don’t worry I  _ will  _ make him pay” Heather smirks and throws a wink at Carol as they pass through the kitchen hand in hand, only releasing one another as they begin the descent into the basement.

###

Robin finds herself in Tommy’s bathroom, sitting on the toilet with the lid down, head in her hands as she tries to collect her thoughts and calm her breathing down. When Heather and Carol soon after left the room Robin thought that then was as good a time as any to go clear her head and maybe expel some of the emotions that had been slowly welling up inside her all evening.

She wants to be surprised at the turn of events, wants to say she never expected Carol to completely ignore her and Heather’s presence in favour of rubbing up against Billy Hargrove of all people, wants to be just as shocked at Billy’s retaliation, but she’s not. In honesty she doesn’t really know what she expected. All she knows is that she  _ had _ a good thing, a  _ great _ thing, and now she’s not so sure she does, and well that's her own fault for thinking that the powers to be would be kind enough to grant her a lucky break, she knows she’s worthless, doesn’t need reminding of it constantly, thank you very much. 

She kinda figured whatever it was she had going on with Heather and Carol would only be temporary anyway, a way to pass the time for them, for her it was much more complicated, the first time she’s ever come close to being in a relationship, and she  _ feels things _ , she’s not sure what they are or if she can even conjure a word to describe them, but she knows they’re there, sitting at the pit of her stomach, constricting her chest and making her skin come alive with electricity, and well it would be just her luck to fall for the girls who took her virginity and for them to throw her away like the useless piece of trash she feels like. 

Then again.. Carol doesn’t seem the type to fake affection, or fake anything for that matter, in all the time Robin knew of her in high school, and of all the things she’s learnt about Carol in the recent weeks, she’s found her to be the most straight forward, no nonsense person she’s ever met. If Carol has a problem with someone you’ll be sure to hear it immediately, just as if she’s impressed by someone or likes someone, she can barely keep that a secret either. So it strikes her as odd that Carol would do this, Robin didn’t think Carol was capable of being so two faced,  _ bitchy _ sure,  _ callous  _ even, but Carol isn’t the type of person to stab someone in the back, not as far as Robin has seen, no Carol is more likely to stab you from the front and laugh about it, if she really wants to hurt you. 

This did hurt however, Robin’s having a hard time trying to articulate in her head exactly  _ why _ it hurts or why it’s happening at all, it’s like some impossible math equation that just isn’t adding up, none of it is. How can Carol be so sweet and supportive one moment and then just ditch her the next without any explanation? Is she even owed an explanation? Is what the three of them had important to Carol enough for at least that basic decency? Robin is at a loss. All she knows is the all-consuming feeling of rejection bubbling up from her stomach into her throat like bile, clawing at her heart and choking her from the inside out. She breaks into a sob, unable to hold it together any longer too wrapped up in feeling her heart break, letting the self-loathing win over like it always does. She wants to scratch away at her skin, it feels too tight,  _ constricting _ , feels the inexplicable need to peel away at herself layer by layer until there's nothing left but bones and her broken beating heart.

There’s a quiet knock at the door and Steve’s soft and gentle voice follows muffled through the wood of the door.

“Robin? Are you Okay?”

“I’m fine dingus, just need a minute” Robin calls out, knowing Steve won’t buy it as her voice is rough and hoarse from her crying and Steve can read her like a book these days.

“You don’t sound fine” He says and then he’s trying the door handle “Can i come in?” 

Robin sighs as she lifts herself from the toilet to unlock the door, Steve is on her immediately wrapping her up in his arms, she’s choking back sobs now unable to contain how her whole body shakes with it, Steve just holds her face to his shoulder, petting her hair and rubbing circles into her back.

“Hey, hey it's okay” he says trying to soothe

“I’m so stupid” Robin whines into his shoulder “I thought she liked me Steve, i’m so fucking stupid for believing that”

“Hey you’re not stupid Robs” Steve tightens his hold around her just that bit more.

“I am, i’m a big queer idiot who should have known better”

“Please don’t say that.” Steve breaks away from her and grabs her by the shoulders, bends at the knees a little so he can look into her eyes, Robin doesn’t obliged him though has her gaze fixated on a strange mark on the linoleum flooring of the bathroom. “Listen to me Robin, Carol  _ does  _ like you” Robin shakes her head in protest, emotions weighing too heavy in her throat for her to actually make sound. “She does i swear, she’s just being a dick” 

“If she does like me, then why the hell is she  _ flirting _ with Billy” Robin cries out, anger cutting through and making her tone harsh “and why the hell aren’t you” she pokes Steve in the chest as she says it “upset that Billy is flirting back.” The rush of anger and jealousy have returned, her body no longer incapacitated byt heartbreak rather than fulled by it, accompanied by suspicion. 

Steve lets out a tired sigh, raises his hands to rub at his temples for a moment before dragging one hand down his face, Robin watches in fascination;  _ Steve knows something _ .

“God i told Billy this was stupid idea” 

So something is definitely afoot, something Robin isn’t in on, but Steve  _ is,  _ and Billy and presumably Tommy as well. A small irrational part of her believes that maybe it's all some horrible practical joke, an elaborate scheme that all the popular kids of Hawkins concocted to gain Robin’s trust and out her unceremoniously, creating a pariah out of her, that her friendship with Steve was just some part of this masterful ruse. She wills that feeling away, hates the intrusive thoughts that make her paranoid and untrustful of people, doesn’t want to give into it, or even think about it, and if it were all some big joke, she wouldn’t even care about everyone knowing she’s a massive dyke, not as much as she  _ would  _ care about losing Steve as her best friend. 

“What?” Robin asks shakily, emotions threatening to spill over again and the temptation just to grab hold of Steve and never let go overwhelming her. “What was a stupid idea?” she’s unsure if she even wants to hear the answer, but she  _ needs _ to, needs to know why tonight she’s been made to feel like her soul has been split in two.

“This whole thing” Steve says gesturing behind him towards the bathroom door “it was all meant to be some dumb joke” Robin’s heart sinks at that admission, so the voice in the back of her head was right, this is her worst fears coming true. She steps back away from Steve as she looks up at him in horror, he must be able to read the betrayal written all over Robin’s face, because he matches her step forward and tries to envelop her in his arms again, but she only flinches away and shrinks in on herself trying to make herself as small as possible, in the hopes that if she makes herself small enough, she might just fade away.

“Some joke, I’m not laughing” she spits out bitterly. Robin can tell Steve tries to hold back a chuckle by the way he sort of scoffs and then chokes it down.

“Believe me, neither am i” he dead pans, Robin sighs letting out some of the tension that had gathered in her shoulders, feels some of the hurt she was directed at Steve melt away.

“What’s going on?” she asks, curious now more than ever why Billy and Carol would ever think something like this would ever be considered funny.

“Tommy told Carol about us” Steve sighs as he perches himself on the edge of the bathtub, and Robin moves to follow, turning her body so she can face him.

“About who?”

Steve shrugs “About me, and Billy and him, said he needed someone to talk to about it”

“What?” Robin asks dumbly, can’t understand why this has anything to do with the evenings events, why this would encourage Billy and Carol to act like a couple of cats in heat practically dry humping in front of the rest of the group, in front of the people they’ve claimed to like.

“Yeah and she’s got it in her head that it was intentional, taken personal offence to the fact she was the last to know” he explains “apparently” he adds although he doesn’t sound all that convinced of it himself.

“I’m pretty sure Heather doesn’t know”

“Carol doesn’t see it that way”

Okay so gives some explanation to why Carol is acting the way she is, kinda. It doesn’t make sense to Robin, it's not in her psyche to be so conniving, not something she’s skilled at or ever wants to be skilled at.

“Okay..so  _ she’s  _ flirting with Billy, to what? Get her own back at me and Heather?” Robin asks more to the universe than to Steve, verbalising her thought process as she tries to work out the angle of everything.

“I don’t know. All I know is that she wanted to flirt with Billy to see what happens and now it's become this whole..  _ Thing”  _ he swirls his hand in front of him.

“And  _ why  _ exactly is Billy flirting back?”

“To fuck with Carol”

“That’s messed up.”

“Tell me about it,” Steve sighs. 

They sit there in a comfortable silence for a little while and Robin has time to tamper down her emotions, let the ration part of her brain take over for a bit so her heart beat can calm itself, when she feels steady enough to speak she turns to Steve who appears to be in somewhat of a day dream.

“So what do we do now?” she asks, Steve startles out of his thoughts and considers her for a moment, then he leans forward towards the toilet and grabs some toilet paper. 

“We sort your face out”

“What's wrong with my face?”

“Nothing, its just pretty obvious you’ve been crying”

Robin scrubs furiously at her face until Steve gently grabs her by the wrists and places both her hands at her side to make room for him to dab at her face puffy from the tears and the abuse from her hands, he uses damp toilet paper, is soft yet methodical in his movements paying extra attention to under her eyes.

“Fair point.. Please continue” Steve laughs at that

“We sort your face out” He pauses to smirk at her “go back down stairs, sit back and enjoy the show” 

“Not sure if i can ‘ _ enjoy’  _ it” Robin scoffs using air quotations as she says ‘enjoy’.

“What? Billy and Carol making absolute fools of themselves” Steve pushing himself up from the bathtub to dispose of damp wads of paper down the toilet and check his hair in the mirror, Robin gets up to huffs out a sigh and brushes herself off.

“Okay” she says “I’m ready” Steve takes her by the hand and leads her out of the bathroom and back towards the basement. Robin knows it's all meant to be a joke but she still has to steel herself before they walk back into the shit show that is about to go down. 

###

The scene Steve and Robin are greeted with makes even Steve's stomach lurch with a mix of anxiety, fury and jealousy, he had promised himself he wouldn’t let himself get swept away in the theatrics of Billy and Carol’s little game, but even he wasn’t expecting it to go  _ this far. _

Heather and Tommy sit in silence as they watch on with a combination of horror and disgust, Billy sat on the couch and Carol straddling him whispering in his ear. Steve notes how uncomfortable Billy looks, how tightly his muscles are wound, how he’s clenching his jaw despite trying to fake his signature cheshire grin. 

Steve wants to stomp over there and drag Carol off of Billy’s lap by the scruff of her neck, wants to put an end to all this torture, because as far as he’s seen the only people truly suffering from this stupid little game of chicken are the people who have to watch, and maybe that is the point, but Steve’s seen enough, feels sick with betrayal and he  _ knows  _ its a joke, he can’t imagine what Heather’s feeling, or even despite his pathetic excuse for a pep talk how Robin is feeling. Even Tommy is looking a little pale, face screwed up like the way it gets when he’s trying to figure out a particularly hard math problem.

Steve’s half a second from making a move and drawing a line in the sand when Carol leans in close to Billy’s face, her lips ghosting over his, he watches intently for a second to see what Billy will do next and isn’t disappointed when ultimately Billy pushes Carol off of him, caught off guard Carol falls backwards off the couch and lands with a hard thump on the floor. Steve see’s her blink up at Billy a few times as he shoots off the couch and puts as much space between himself and Carol as he can.

“I’m sorry i can’t! I just can’t!” He cries out stalking back and forth like a caged lion.

“HA! Yes! I win!” Carol joyfully exclaims pushing herself to her feat and jumping a little with excitement.

“Are you kidding? No you didn’t!  _ You  _ took it too far!” Billy argues.

“How did I?” Carol fires back, thoroughly unimpressed, hip cocked to the side and arms folded across her chest, an ugly scowl tainting her usually quite delicate features. 

“You were about to  _ kiss  _ me!” Billy squeaks out, he looks rattled. 

“Why is that taking it too far?”

“C’mon you  _ know  _ why”

“No Billy I  _ don’t,  _ maybe you should enlighten us”

As much as this squabbling back and forth was entertaining and far better for Steve’s self esteem than what they were doing before, Steve can feel the beginnings of a headache and frankly he’s not in the mood to deal with this, Billy opens his mouth to respond to Carol but before he gets a chance to say anything at all Steve cuts in.

“Enough! Both of you! This is so fucking stupid!” he bellows over the two of them, stopping the both of them in their heated shouting match, both turning to face him with matching expressions of shock and confusion, it takes two seconds for Billy to process though before he’s pouting and crossing his own arms over his chest in a move so petulant, so bratty Steve could have sworn he took it directly out Steve’s own playbook.

“Didn’t hear you complaining earlier” Billy grumbles, Steve rolls his eyes and places his hands on his hips, looks at Billy and tries to muster up his best ‘i’m so done with this’ expression he can.

“Uh yeah actually you did. Tommy did too” 

Apparently that’s the wrong thing to say because within seconds Carol is rounding in on Tommy and dragging him up to his feet by the collar of his polo and backing him into a wall, Steve stands frozen in awe of just how strong Carol must be if she has the power behind her to physically lift Tommy and push him around, Tommy flairs a bit tries to surrender but ultimately can only let Carol move him about like a rag-doll or risk hurting himself.

“ I  _ knew  _ you wouldn’t be able to keep this quiet” she accuses

“Hey it’s not my fault,  _ they  _ practically held me down until I told them!” which is wildly over exaggerating, but when has Tommy ever not been dramatic?

“Oh please we didn’t have to do  _ anything _ you were more than happy to spill your guts after some light prodding” Billy points out, Carol shoves Tommy harder into the wall and sneers in his face.

“Traitor” she growls and lets him go.

“In my defence I never wanted him to do it”

“So?”

“Just thought it might help my case” Tommy says sheepishly holding his hands out in surrender

“It doesn’t.”

Tommy sighs it’s a battle he can’t win and by the looks of it he’s finally realising that.

“Look Carol, you’ve made your point. Everybody knows”

“Everyone is uncomfortable” Billy adds

“I’m not!” Tommy is actually stupid enough to say

“Shut up Tommy” everyone says in chorus and Tommy has the good sense to back down looking sorry for himself.

“Yeah about that. I  _ can’t  _ believe I had to find out from Tommy of all people!” Carol swings round to face Heather and Robin who are now standing next to each other, Robin flinches at the sudden outburst directed towards her and hides slightly behind Heather while Heather stands her ground staring down Carol.

“It wasn’t my thing to tell” Robin defends herself and Steve has never been more grateful for her being his friend, already knew he could trust her, but this whole mess just reassures him further that he’s found a good one in her. Carol huffs out a breath apparently backing down now as she gingerly approaches the girls and runs a hand down Heather’s arm.

“I just wish one of you would have told me first”

“I didn’t know until tonight!” Heather whines, and Robin pushes in front of Heather, and stands directly in front of Carol.

“Great well everyone knows now, so can we  _ please  _ stop arguing and just move on” Robin pleads “Because I've been pretty desperate to kiss you all evening and i haven’t been able to!” she says before grabbing Carol by the waist and bringing her closer so she can plant a passionate kiss, Carol seems startled at first but quickly melts into it, she’s smirking as they pull apart. 

Steve watches the room assessing the reactions of the other boys, Steve’s known for a while, but he wasn’t sure if the other two had any idea, didn’t want to bring it up in conversation in case they didn’t, as Robin had said earlier  _ it wasn’t his secret to tell,  _ and he wouldn’t ever break that trust someone so generously bestowed upon him, not even for Billy or Tommy as much as he wanted to, wanted to share everything with them. He can see the cogs working in Tommy’s brain as he puts two and two together and finally comes to the correct conclusion, he steps forward shaking his head.

“Wait a minute.. You two?” he says as he points to both Carol and Robin who haven’t removed themselves from each other's embrace.

“Yeah and me!” Heather grins as she breaks her way in between the two girls and takes them both by the hand, beaming with so much joy it's contagious and Steve can’t help but smile, feel his heart swell at the sight of three girls he’s been varying degrees of close to within his life time all happy and together as they should be.

“Holy shit!” 

“Hang on.. How am i only hearing this now” Billy steps forward with a sceptical look on his face.

“You already knew about me and Carol” Heather states

“You did?” Tommy asks and Billy shrugs back.

“Yeah i did, I didn't  _ however  _ know about Robin though” he explains

“But I asked Steve to come out to you on my behalf?”

“He did. He failed to mention you shacking up with Carol and Heather” Billy pouts

“Hang on a minute, Steve did you know?” Tommy asks turning back to look at Steve, with Billy and everyone else mimicking him, Steve can feel his heart rate back, as 5 sets of eyes all look at him with added scrutiny, he can feel his face flush and his hands shake, he feels like trapped prey about to meet his doom, he backs away slowly as they all watch him inch his way closer to the basement door.

“Guys.. I can explain..” He says then turns tail as quickly as he can and makes a mad dash out of the basement and towards Tommy’s backyard, he can hear the fain yell of ‘ Harrington’ from Billy and he can’t contain his grin knowing full well, him and Tommy are likely to follow him, and that's when the real fun begins. 

###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D
> 
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elsb-hrngtons


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> well its been a while since i updated this and its been because of a combination of things, work being busy, me doing commissions for HfBLM and the discovery that i cannot in fact write smut to save my life. So I've been chipping away at one ONE sex scene for weeks and i'm finally satisfied with its result.
> 
> but yeah this chapter is just straight porn with a sprinkling of fluff, because now I've got a taste for fluff i can't seem to stop? what the fuck is that about haha!
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy <3

Sunday afternoons have been reserved for spending some well earned quality time with his boys, with this and Steve’s days off correlation well enough to allow all three of them to just exist in each other’s orbit, for a few precious hours each week to bask in the glory of their company, among some other more  _ favourable activities.  _

This little routine of theirs came about completely by accident; a lazy Sunday spent in bed after their last gathering in Tommy’s basement, turned into a tradition, a few weeks had passed since then, the events of that night long forgiven and the only thing changed since then was the location. Gone are the days of an uncomfortable squeeze in Tommy’s tiny twin bed barely big enough for one person let alone three, guaranteed to get them an elbow in the gut or a knee in the balls at some point during the night, now they spend their Sundays in the lap of luxury, all cosy in Steve’s plush super king bed, with room enough for an entire basketball team. Sunday’s are Billy’s favourite day of the week, because he gets a whole day and entire space that’s just  _ theirs _ , no outside world, no parents, no worries. They can do what they want and be who they want to in the confines of these four walls and within the perimeter of Steve’s backyard, rich boy pool and all. 

Billy will never admit it out loud, but this weekly slice of life spent up here in Steve’s ivory tower is pretty sweet, and although he uses it as ammunition to jab at Steve, he finds himself always hungry for more as the weekdays wain on. Whether that is because for one precious day a week he’s comfortable and safe, or because he’s with the boys he’s grown sickeningly soft for, he doesn’t really know, but deep down something tells him they could be sleeping in a shed and he still wouldn’t have a care in the world.

Billy and Tommy are sat on one of the pool loungers in Steve’s yard, Billy laid out lazily, with Tommy curled up at his legs, head resting on his belly, Tommy’s hair tickling Billy’s skin like little butterfly kisses, it’s such an inconsequential thing but it makes Billy’s whole body sing, alive with tingling electricity and a pleasant warmth in the pit of his stomach as he runs his fingers absentmindedly through Tommy’s hair, staring out at the woods just beyond Steve’s pool. He can hear Steve pottering about in his kitchen, the clatter of pans and the quiet murmur of his radio, he thinks it's WHAM! He can hear coming over the speakers and it's confirmed when Steve pads out barefooted singing ‘Wake Me UP Before You Go Go’ holding a whole ass jug of homemade lemonade and 3 glasses. He’s overwhelmed with a sense of affection and can’t quite process it.

“So dinner will be ready in about an hour” Steve announces as he reaches the loungers, setting down the lemonade and glasses on the little table next to them.

“Lemonade? Really Harrington?” he jabs, can’t help but poke fun despite how much he enjoys Steve playing house, how taking care of people makes Steve’s eyes light up like christmas tree, how breathtakingly beautiful he is, calm and content in looking after his boys, keeping them well fed.

“What? It’s a hot day and it’s refreshing!” Steve pouts

“It’s sickening is what it is” 

“You don;t like lemonade? I can make something else if you like?” 

“No  _ I do,  _ it's just you, making jugs of lemonade, making dinner, it’s all so..” Billy waves a hand around as if he’s physically trying to pluck the word he’s looking for from thin air “Domestic” he finally conjures it with a satisfied grin.

“What's wrong with that? Can’t I treat my boys to a good home cooked meal and some goddamn lemonade” Steve argues back tone defensive “It’s pretty much all I’m good for anyway” he adds on and Billy hates this part, because Steve looks all sad, all insecure worrying his lip and not making eye contact, it makes his blood boil with rage that the implication of that statement alone means Steve has pretty much been told all his life he’s useless or stupid or worst of all a  _disappointment_. And isn’t that just awful, because nothing about Steve is remotely disappointing, not to Billy at least, who thinks Steve is the literal definition of sunshine and rainbows and all that cutesy shit Billy isn’t.

“You’re good for a lot more than that and you know it Harrington” Billy barks pointing a finger directly at Steve. “Besides I’m just kidding! Relax a little” He goes back to petting Tommy’s hair and shrugs.

“So.. you do want some lemonade then?”

“Mix some tequila in there and maybe i’ll consider”

“I thought you might say that” Steve beams at him pulling a handle of tequila from the back pocket of his jeans, waving it in front of Billy’s face with a flourish, and honestly if Billy didn’t have a lap full of a snoozing Tommy he’d pull Steve in and kiss him senseless. 

Billy admired Tommy as he began to snore softly causing Steve to giggle and reach down to caress Tommy’s adorably freckled face making his nose do a little scrunch and his lip twitch as he began to stir from his nap. Tommy has been horrendously hungover all day, not heeding to Billy and Steve’s warnings the night before that maybe he shouldn’t drink 2 cases of beer and half a bottle of vodka in one night, and course Tommy ever un-tamable didn’t listen and here he was an empty shell of a man suffering through the worst of it whilst cuddled up to Billy. It always catches Billy off guard just how needy or clingy both Steve and Tommy can get, Tommy especially with a hangover becomes an overgrown toddler incapable of even the most basic tasks, not that Billy’s complaining, he’s never had  _ this,  _ something he can hold onto tight enough and cherish, and while no one would ever accuse Billy of being needy or clingy or even overly cuddly, he secretly _ is, _ always has been and this gives him the perfect excuse to indulge his heart's desire without tarnishing his carefully curated reputation. He knows for sure though that Steve sees right through it and while Steve wouldn’t ever say as much, When Billy’s had a rough day at work or actually had to interact with his father on the rare occasions he’s seen him over the summer, Steve will ensure he’s extra clingy just to make Billy feel like he’s doing  _ Steve  _ a favour. And honestly it makes Billy’s heart sing.

###

Billy can’t actually move, he’s too full, definitely eaten too much, Steve’s actually an incredible cook and always cooks enough to feed a small nation. After dinner they moved up to Steve’s bedroom, he keeps it nice and cool and it’s a refreshing escape from the early August heat that appears to be seeping into every room downstairs. Tommy is a little more alive now he’s eaten, more human, still struggling a bit to function, but at least he can actually speak in full sentences now without turning green. 

They’re all snuggled together in Steve’s bed, Steve in the middle on his back with his arms outstretched while Billy and Tommy use them as pillows, each cuddled into him with a leg each hooked over his, Steve is playing with the hair at the nape of Billy’s neck while simultaneously rubbing circled with his thumb into Tommy’s shoulder with a content a dopey smile on his face as they all just lie there quiet, unmoving, letting the slight breeze drift through Steve’s open window which carries in the sounds of the summer into their little safe haven. Distantly Billy can hear one of Steve’s neighbours having a BBQ in the distance, music playing softly too far away fro Billy to really pay it any mind, the sound of children screeching a wailing as they play in the backyard and the chitter chatter of tipsy middle aged women, their gossip along with the smell of cooking meat and smokey wood travelling on the breeze. 

Billy hums contently as he holds onto Steve that little bit tighter and reaches over to lace his fingers through Tommy’s, causing both boys to sigh happily and shift so their bones don’t begin to ache from not being used. They stay like that for a while longer until Tommy suddenly bolts upright as if he’s remembered something and goes rifling through Steve’s bedside draw, Billy observes through sleepy eyes, from his place in Steve’s arms who’s only held onto Billy tighter now he’s lost his physical contact with Tommy, as Tommy continues to rummage through Steve’s things, precious look of concentration on his face,tongue poking out of his mouth, eyebrows creased ad everything. Finally he seems to find what he’s looking for as he pulls back and brandishes a pre-rolled joint holding it up in the sunlight streaming through the curtains like some kind of recreational Excalibur.

“AHA!” he cries out excitedly, suddenly and altogether too loud for the quiet and relaxed atmosphere of Steve’s bedroom, Billy can hear that it sends Steve’s heart rate rabbiting, pounding away in his chest where Billy has recently rested his head against.

“Tommy.. How did that get in there?” Steve asks like he’s talking to a toddler who’s misbehaved.

“I hid it in there last night when I was drunk” Tommy responds all too smugly.

“Why?” Billy’s the one to ask questions now.

“So I wouldn’t smoke it last night” Tommy explains as if it's obvious “do you want some or not?” he asks, waving it in their faces before lighting it up. Both Billy and Steve scramble to sit up.

“Hell yeah” Billy says at the same time Steve says “Fuck yes”.

Smoking when they’re in the presence of just each other is vastly different from when they’re smoking around others, with maybe the exception of the girls but even they have to hold back and keep their behaviour in check. The sole reason for this is all three of them get some variation of horny when they smoke weed, Billy noticed it a while back and has been casually encouraging them to smoke more and more, not that either Steve or Tommy need any encouragement, they’re pretty enthusiastic about it all on their own. Billy’s favourite thing is how  _ slutty  _ Steve gets, how he can go from being all sweet and cuddly to dry humping his or Tommy’s leg, moaning like a porn star in 3 seconds flat, and it's always a wild ride pinning Steve down and giving him what he really wants. Tommy on the other hand is the type to be physically incapable of keeping his clothes on while intoxicated, the type of guy who’s fully clothed one minute and the next butt naked swinging his cock around like a fucking helicopter, Billy thinks its both disturbing and sexy, but Billy is a cock-hungry slut who’s judgement really cannot be trusted when it comes to the boys. 

Billy when he gets high he gets  _ handsy _ and for some godforsaken reason some part of his brain conjures a million different dirty things to say, not that he isn’t used to running his mouth under normal circumstances, but while under the influence its like his creativity just skyrockets and he can expect nothing but the purest filth to escape his lips. Neither Tommy or Steve are complaining though, they go so wonderfully feral for Billy’s smutty ramblings.

Billy has himself propped up against the pillows of Steve's bed with Steve sat between his legs, Steve’s back pressed against Billy chest with Billy’s chin hooked over Steve’s shoulder. Tommy is off the bed, hangover now apparently completely cured, proof of which in the way Tommy is entirely unable to stay still, he’s already removed his t-shirt and is dancing around Steve’s bed to some imaginary song in just his boxers and socks, while Steve and Billy watch on with amused affection from their place on the bed. The weed is kicking in and Billy is beginning to feel handsy already has an R-rated comment on the tip of his tongue, and he knows exactly how to get Steve going, get his skin all goosepimpley and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, make him strain in those boxers that barely contain him when he isn’t even hard. 

Billy releases a ghost of a breath against the shell of Steve’s ear while his finger idly toys with the waistband of Steve’s underwear, drawing out a shudder and a quiet hum from Steve. He relishes how responsive Steve is to his attentions, but it's not enough, he wants him screaming by the end of the night, crying out in an obscene way. He doubles down on his efforts and sinks his teeth into Steve's earlobe, alternating between nibbling gently and soothing his tongue when Steve yelps at the shock of Billy’s teeth digging into the flesh of his ear.

“You look so good in this light pretty boy” he whispers the compliment low and gravelly and Steve can only sigh and melt further into Billy’s chest, leans his head to make room for Billy to continue his assault. “Drives me crazy, makes me want to do unspeakable things to you” 

“Oh yeah? What kind of things?”

Billy finally lets his finger wander below that waist band he’s been playing with so lovingly for the last 5 minutes, uses his other hand to trail up Steve’s chest, tenderly caresses the soft skin around his nipple all while using his mouth to continue his fun at Steve’s ear.

“I’d get you on your back and make a pretty mess of you using only my mouth” Billy says as his hand continues to travel south until it grazes at Steve’s cock head already dripping with pre. “Get you begging” Billy ghosts a finger down Steve’s shaft agonisingly slow, and then back up again before tangling his fingers through the thick tufts of hair that make Steve's treasure trail, Steve’s already breathing in hot an heavy, eyes screwed shut as he loses himself in Billy’s touches, in Billy’s words. “Then when you’re nice and wet for me I’m gonna fuck you into this fancy mattress” Billy moves away from Steve's ear, peppers a trail of kisses down his neck to the deliciously tempting flesh between Steve’s neck and shoulder “get you screaming” he gives the area a precursory lick before sinking his teeth in hard into the flesh making Steve cry out “and then just when you think you can’t take anymore, i’m gonna get Tommy boy to clean up your mess with his tongue.”

The mention of his name appears to bring Tommy out of his little bubble where he’s been happily bobbing along to the radio almost unaware of anyone’s company, Tommy joint in hand crawls up from the foot of the bed, he’s not graceful is genetically incapable of being so, but he is cute as he half crawls half bounces until he’s face to face with Steve. His pupils are blow wide when he gazes into Billy’s eyes, playful smirk on his face as he brings up the joint to his mouth and takes a large inhale, passing the joint onto BIlly, within a beat he’s grabbed Steve’s face with both his hands and begins to pass through the smoke into Steve’s mouth as he nudges Steve’s lips apart with his tongue. It's a good strategy, to spark a seriously sloppy make out sesh, and well Billy’s a fan of sloppy, always has been, and one thing’s for sure Steve and Tommy certainly know how to put on a show for him. 

Billy wants the best view in the house for this so he removes his hand from Steve's underwear and gently pushes Tommy back until his back hits the bed, Steve not wanting to break contact falls forward caging Tommy in and only breaking the kiss to straddle his hips. Billy watches on with vested interest, palms at his dick through his own boxers as he admires Steve, rocks his hips into Tommy, brushing their dicks together making Tommy squirm and groan into the kiss. While Billy is more than content to sit back and watch, the small possessive part of his brain reminds him that he’s the one that started this and he needs to get his rocks off too, the small part of his brain that's wicked and always there, making him want to claim both boys in any way he can. 

He shifts down the bed so his face is level with theirs, head rested in the balm of his hand propped up by his elbow, he can hear the wet sounds they’re making with the smack of their lips, the little breaths and quiet moans so much better up close and he loves it. He uses his other hand to trail down Steve’s spine, counting every bump of it as he goes along until he reaches his ass, he raises his hand and softly swats at Steve's ass cheek before kneading and massaging it, that earns him a loud and long moan from Steve and Billy can see the outline of his dick jump in his pants. Tommy and Steve continue to rut against each other chasing what friction the can get even through the cloth of their underwear, it’s too much to handle watching themselves get one another off this way, watching as they chase their high and climb closer and closer to their respective peaks, low moans and breathy whines the background music to their lust induced movements. Billy has never wanted in on something as badly as he wants to jump in now, to bury his face in Tommy’s tits, or to sink his teeth into the meat of Steve’s ass, has never wanted as much as he does right now to be the one to push them both over the edge, to claim victory and take credit for their pleasure, so he does what any red blooded male would do with his arsenal of tricks and leans closer to growl,

“Wanna get fucked pretty boy?”

  
  


Steve lets out a high pitched whine as Billy caresses the curve of Steve’s spine, running his hand sensually, touch feather light as he teases his fingertips further and further down, he grabs a handful of his pert cheeks and kneads roughly before dipping his hand below the waistband of Steve’s boxers and begins to tease his crack with light strokes. Steve jolts and Billy leans in closer.

“Gonna need you to use your words Bambi” he purrs not letting up on his teasing, all the while Tommy continues to trust his hips upwards still chasing that friction from before.

“Yes,” Steve says on a breathy moan.

Billy can feel the anticipation build like hot embers igniting into an inferno, engulfing him in undeniable desire and passion. Tommy grunts underneath Steve and Billy maneuvers himself and Steve so Tommy can roll out from under him, Billy flips Steve onto his back and Steve automatically spreads his thighs inviting, granting Billy access, giving permission for Billy to ruin him thoroughly and  _ isn’t  _ that a thought, doesn’t that inspire some downright debauched ideas. 

Tommy comes up behind Billy and hools his chin over Billy’s shoulder, arms snaking around his waist holding Billy tight, back flush against Tommy’s soft stomach, he plants delicate kisses all along Billy’s jaw and cheek, peppering Billy with affection as Billy continues to rub his thumbs in circles across the plains of Steve’s creamy thighs, deliberately avoiding where Steve desperately wants to be touched. Steve lets out a little whine, impatient and bratty, demanding more attention, demanding more friction. It causes Billy’s hands to retreat and instead grab hold of Tommy’s which are rested on his stomach, he smirks and and turns his head to meet his lips with one of Tommy’s kisses, moans loudly and obnoxiously as Tommy dares to deepen the kiss and Steve squirms underneath them.

“Look at our boy Freckles, doesn’t he look gorgeous like this?” Billy says, locking eyes with Steve.

“He sure does baby”

“Still..” Billy drawls, admiring Steve from above leaning closer to him to run his fingers through Steve’s fluffy locks “there’s always room for improvement” 

“How do you mean?” Tommy asks, trailing his fingers further up Billy’s chest until he reaches his pecs, grabs one in each hand and massages gently.

“Hmm.. I just think Bambi here will look  _ perfect _ with you sat on his face”

Steve gasps below them as his dick gives a kick in interest at that prospect, Tommy acts contemplative at first before peeling away from Billy’s back and moving up the bed towards Steve’s face.

“I think you might be right”

Billy finally hooks his fingers into the waistband of Steve’s boxers, yanking them down and off his legs, letting Steve’s cock spring free. It looks painfully hard, red and shining at the tip, leaking precum. Billy stops for a moment to admire it in all its glory, licks his lips hungrily as his eyes roam up its impressive length from root all the way up his shaft, he wants nothing more than to milk Steve dry, lap up every drop of mess Steve makes, greedily thinks he’ll keep Steve just on the edge for as long as possible, until Steve is a babbling mess, tears spilling as he begs and begs to the point he doesn’t even know what he’s asking for. Wants Tommy there with him spoiling their boy so thoroughly, appropriate recompense for all the ways Steve insists on taking care of them, in all the little things Billy never knew he needed, much less  _ deserved  _ , but Steve does, has from the beginning and Billy at first was unsure how to deal with that, but finds himself wanting it more and more if not for the sheer happiness it brings Steve to be a caretaker, to feel needed and to have people to shower in his affections. So Billy with the help of Tommy repays in kind the only way he knows how.

Tommy’s sat at the head of the bed, legs dangling off the side as he roots through Steve’s bedside draw for his stash of lube and condoms, chucks his finds to Billy who hoists Steve’s legs up and over his thighs to allow better access to Steve’s hole. Billy’s so distracted he didn’t notice Tommy remove his own boxers, discarding them somewhere on Steve’s floor, but when Billy looks up his breath is almost stolen right from his lungs as he watches Tommy, beautifully naked, skin a soft tapestry of freckles and marks, evidence of their previous love making. Billy thinks if Steve has constellations of stars made of moles and beauty marks delicately distributed across the expanse of his skin, then Tommy’s is a whole galaxy, vast and never ending with parts yet undiscovered, too many to count and it makes Billy’s mouth water, with want and need to claim every corner of the universe that is Tommy’s body, with his mouth and make it his own.

Tommy coos down at Steve, pets his hair, runs fingers gently through his chestnut lengths, Steve leans into the touch, eyes flutter shut as he seeks out the warmth of Tommy’s embrace. It’s a tender moment shared between the two and Billy almost hates having to interrupt it, wants to join in with the softness, by laying claim to Steve’s thighs, kiss and bite every inch from knee to hip, lap his tongue in the dip between his thigh and groin. Tease and play until Steve’s begging for relief, crying for Billy’s lips to wrap around his straining cock, or wicked tongue to pry him open  _ just  _ the way he likes.

Billy’s a patient man, can toy with his boys for hours until they’re both blissed out and boneless, but tonight his own desires get the better of him, his own need to be buried to the hilt in Steve’s tight heat takes over and all patience is thrown out the window. So with slicked up fingers he draws teasing circles around Steve's rim, marvels at how it flutters and Steve twitched, surprised gasp pulled straight from Steve’s throat.

With a smirk Billy presses a single digit further, can feel that firm ring of muscle give a little resistance as he gets one knuckle deep, Steve moans and Tommy continues to coo, placates Steve with whispered reassurances, pampers him with praise. When Billy feels Steve relax a little and the tightness clinging to his finger loosen a little, Billy slides in another finger along side the first, is careful to go slow and steady, to allow Steve to adjust, Steve’s only done this a handful of times, its still new to him, sensations still alien, unfamiliar yet exciting, and as Billy presses in further, finds that sweet little spot that ignites Steve’s whole body in shock waves of electric pleasure he whines, as euphoric jolts travel from his toes to his hairline, kicks out as Billy continues to prod and press until pre is spurting beautifully from his swollen dick. Billy’s mouth waters and his cock throbs, heavy between his legs, he bites back a moan of his own as he joins the first two fingers with a third. Steve shudders and stretches wonderfully around him, muscles giving way, letting him in, loosening up in preparation for what's to come, just a little more patience and Billy can slide home, he’s come this far, he can wait a little longer, make sure Steve is nice and ready, wet and sloppy,  _ inviting.  _

Steve is a writing moaning mess beneath Billy, can’t control the pretty sounds he’s making. The discovery that Steve is loud in the bedroom is music to Billy’s ears, only serves to stoke the white hot arousal settled in the pit of his stomach, makes his dick kick in his boxers, his own impressive wet spot forming. Steve's good and ready now and it takes an incredible strength of will for Billy to withdraw his hand, Steve whines at the absence of being full, tries to claw at Billy to bring his closer, draws a chuckle out of Billy as he shoves his boxers down his thighs to free his cock and roll on the condom he had discarded to his side, he slicks himself up, pouring more lube than strictly necessary, but he likes it wet, has a thing for sloppiness. He shuffles closer to Steve on his knees, lines himself up and throws Tommy a cautionary wink, giving him the signal to  _ finally  _ straddle Steve’s face. 

Billy pushes the blunt head of his cock against Steve’s greedy hole, he slides in bit by bit as slowly and as steady as he can, paces himself as he pushes further, gives Steve chance to adjust until he can push all the way in, bottoms out ripping an uncontrollable groan from his chest and a muffled kinda strangled sound from Steve, while he laps at Tommy like its his first real meal in weeks. Tommy grunts as Steve seems to be hitting all the right places with that talented tongue of his, if Tommy’s flush and look of pure ecstasy is anything to go by. Before Billy begins to rock his hips, he leans in closer to Tommy, to bully his own tongue into that deliciously filthy mouth of his, the angle changes a bit and Steve lets out a long and obscene moan from underneath Tommy as Billy’s dick edges that much deeper. As he breaks from the kiss, Tommy looks blissed out, in heaven under the attentions of both Steve and Billy, he huffs out a sigh, eyes shut tight and mouth agape as he continues to ride Steve’s face. Billy pauses for a brief second to take in the view, both boys before him, needy and absolutely consumed with pleasure, it urges him on to start moving, to create a rhythm as he slides in and out of Steve’s velvety heat, he’s in awe of the sight of their bodies connected. It spurs the need to set a brutal pace, each thrust more unforgiving than the last, as he slides in hard and fast, nudges Steve and Tommy closer to the headboard and closer to the edge. His thrusts seem to encourage Steve to double his efforts, if only to keep his mouth occupied so he doesn’t cry out too loudly and shake the whole house with his screams, clings desperately to Tommy’s thighs, will leave fingerprint shaped bruises in his wake.

Billy can feel the pressure in his gut coil tighter, he’s getting dangerously close, wants to push Steve over the edge and Steve to get Tommy there before he blows his own load, knows what he has to do to achieve that. He snakes his hand between them, gets his fist around Steve’s dick, wipes with his thumb along the slit, gathers as much of the slippery pre that's accumulated at the tip to help his hand slide effortlessly up and down Steve’s shaft, Tommy in turn grabs his own cock, tugs at it furiously as the pleasure builds and builds. Billy continues his punishing thrusts, slap of skin on skin echoes throughout the room as all three of them reach new heights. A few more firm jerks of Billy’s hand and Steve is shooting his load all up his chest, comes with a wail and Tommy follows almost instantly, adding to the mess already gathered in Steve’s wiry chest hair, pants down his torso with thick white stripes, some of which gathers in Steve’s belly button. Billy gives a couple more stuttering thrusts, then without much warning his balls tighten with one last thrust as he fills out the condom, orgasm rocking right through him, knocking the wind right out of his lungs as he topples forward with a grunt, has to catch himself from falling and baring his entire weight on Steve, Tommy tries to help catch Billy, wobbly as he is post orgasm, is knocked backwards himself, legs splayed for a few hilarious seconds in the air, freeing Steve’s face. He brings his legs down with a huff and rests the around Steve’s shoulders, can’t help the breathless laugh that escapes him, encourages Steve to let out a giggle too and soon Billy joins too, unexpectedly, but it’s a deep laugh that makes his eyes crinkle and his belly ache.

Billy rolls off Steve who in turn shifts a little to make room for both Billy and Tommy, Tommy has managed to regain his composure and has shuffled down and next to Steve. They all lay there in contented silence, catching their breaths, basking in their post orgasm bliss.

It’s warm and hazy, an evening well spent, in the perfect company and Billy can’t help but let his happiness radiate from his pores, as it travels from his toes, up his spine and threatens to spill right out of his chest. Lazy smile big and chest feeling simultaneously heavy with all this unfamiliar emotion, but so light his heart could soar. He knows if he doesn’t express this in some way he might burst, might combust into a million pieces and the thought alone makes him jittery with anxiety. But he has to say it, because it's true. Has to put it out into the universe if only to thank it for blessing him with his own slice of heaven, paradise he knows he never earned, but was gifted anyway. So with a sigh that adds to the music of the sounds around them Billy works up the nerve.

“You know I love you guys right?”

He nuzzles into Steve’s chest, not caring in the slightest about the tacky feeling of drying cum on his cheek, Steve squeezes his arm tighter around Billy’s shoulder and Tommy reaches over to lack his hand in Billy’s.

“Yeah me too” Steve says all dreamy like “both of you, so much” Steve has a dopey smile on his face as he sighs heavily continuing to hold Both Tommy and Billy tight.

“Ditto” is all Tommy can say, but really Billy never expected anything less, regardless it floods him with relief.

  
With Tommy’s last statement all three boys can’t help but laugh, the vibrations of the other’s laughter pleasant as they shake the whole bed with their joy. Billy can’t help it but he hopes more than he has ever dared to, that whatever happens, he hopes the rest of his days feel like  _ this,  _ drenched in love and desire, filled with enough joy and laughter to melt away even his darkest of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always you can find me on tumblr- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elsb-hrngtons  
> i'm still taking prompts for HfBLM and i'm open to just normal prompts too but they may take a little longer :)
> 
> <3


End file.
